Boys Like You Love Me Forever
by May Rodriguez
Summary: Short-Fic. Quando a certinha Bella Swan aparece em Forks, Edward Cullen fará de tudo para fazê-la perder o controle. UA/NC-17
1. Let Me Shake Up Your World

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Olá pessoas!**

Bom, aqui estou eu com mais uma fic. Pensei nessa história escutando uma música muito legal de uma banda que eu amo, o nome é Good Girls Go Bad do Cobra Starship, claro que a história tomou um rumo totalmente diferente do que eu imaginava e além disso eu tive que mudar o nome dela por outros motivos, enfim, o título Boys Like You Love Me Forever é um trecho da música Boys Boys Boys da Lady Gaga, espero que gostem da história. Não esqueçam de deixar as reviews se gostarem!

**

* * *

**

**Let me shake up your world****...**

_Trecho da música Good Girls Go Bad – Cobra Starship_

**Edward's POV**

Começo de ano letivo. Sempre tem carne fresca na área. Isso era uma coisa muito boa na minha opinião. As garotas do ano passado já não tinham mais tanta graça assim e como eu sou um cara que enjoa muito fácil das coisas, sempre preciso trocar de ares.

Chegar na escola com meu carro novo, já era um grande começo. Meninas sempre ficavam loucas por carros, mesmo que não fosse caro, mas era só ter um carro que chovia mulheres, vai entender. Porém meu carro era muito caro, diga-se de passagem. Carlisle quase morreu com o preço, mas mesmo assim deu-me o carro de aniversário. Alice também tirou uma casquinha disso e acabou ganhando o maldito _Porshe_ que ela tanto queria. Podia até ser mais caro, entretanto eu ainda preferia meu _Volvo C30_.

Não sei por que mais no primeiro dia de aula todos resolviam chegar mais cedo e roubar a vaga dos outros no estacionamento, não que tivesse algo demarcado anteriormente, mas todo mundo sabe que eu estaciono o carro na porra daquela vaga. Bufando, dei a ré e estacionei do lado de uma picape tão velha que era até uma ofensa pro meu Volvo ficar ao lado. Lata velha.

Saí do carro de passei o mais longe possível do ferro velho estacionado que alguém ousa chamar de carro, muito capaz de alguém pegar tétano se acabar ferindo-se, acidentalmente, _claro_. Do outro lado do estacionamento já podia ver o povo que adorava me adular. Fazer que o né? Ser gostoso é_ foda_.

Passei pelas _nerds_ sentadas na grama debaixo de uma árvore e pude escutar os cochichos e sussurros. Talvez eu até fosse popular nessa escola, mas era um lugar tão pequeno que nem dava para ser considerado popular num lugar como esse. Era o fim do mundo, óbvio que eu não estou aqui por vontade própria, mas se fosse pela minha vontade estaria morando em _Las Vegas_, lá seria um lugar perfeito para se viver.

- E aí, _Ed_? – Mike Newton já vinha me perturbar logo pela amanhã.

- Edward. – corrigi – Tira essa sua cara feia da minha frente Newton. – murmurei, sentando ao lado de Jessica que logo passou o braço em minha cintura.

- Oi Edward. – ela murmurou, melosa – Como passou a noite? – sorriu maliciosamente para mim.

Ah, Jessica sabia ser inconveniente quando queria. Geralmente depois que eu transava com ela. Ainda não entendo porque eu faço essas coisas, na maioria das vezes eu estou bêbado mesmo, mas será que nem bêbado eu consigo arrumar uma mulher melhor? Ou melhor, será que nenhuma mulher gostaria de se aproveitar de mim enquanto estou bêbado? Merda, odiava ter que dar corda pra Jessica logo de manhã. Principalmente depois que eu acordei naquela espelunca, nem pra me levar pra algum lugar mais limpinho, tenho até receio de lembrar o que aconteceu naquele maldito quarto noite passada.

Olhei bem pra cara dela que ainda estava sorrindo para mim. É eu devia ter muita sorte mesmo, da próxima vez preciso me lembrar de ficar sóbrio ou então bêbado nos braços de outra pessoa. De preferência uma mulher e bem gostosa se não for pedir muito.

E ainda faltava uns vinte minutos para o sinal tocar. Teria que aturar ela por um bom tempo ainda. Fiquei olhando para as pessoas que chegavam ao colégio e alguém saltou aos meus olhos. Uma menina, muito bonita por sinal, porém diferente da Jessica ou de algumas outras meninas dessa escola, estava toda coberta, não que ela estivesse de burca ou algo assim, mas não usava uma mini saia ou então uma blusa super decotada. Era simples, uma calça jeans e uma blusa coberta por uma jaqueta.

O que me chamou mais atenção na menina foi seus olhos cor de chocolate que se encontrou com o meu e logo desviou, seu cabelo castanho caiu sobre o rosto, mas eu juro ter percebido um tom avermelhado em suas bochechas.

- Quem é? – perguntei para Mike, apontando a menina se sentando embaixo da árvore junto das meninas _nerds_.

- A de cabelo castanho? – assenti com a cabeça – Isabella Swan, filha do chefe de polícia da cidade, chegou ontem pela manhã vinda da Flórida, morava com a mãe dela, mas por algum motivo veio morar com o pai. Bonitinha, mas não dá bola pra ninguém e logo foi pro grupo das _nerds_, mais alguma coisa? – ser amigo de Mike Newton tinha um lado bom afinal de contas, ele sabia tudo de todos.

E quando eu dizia tudo, era tudo _mesmo_. Ele sabia todos os segredos mais sujos de cada um dessa escola, até das pessoas que você jura que nunca fizeram algo de errado na vida você pode descobrir com o Newton, por isso o tanto de pessoas conhecidas que adulavam esse babaca e eu não era uma dessas pessoas. Coitado dele se me difamasse por aí...

- Não, acho que foi o suficiente, não preciso saber quantas vezes ela respirou hoje. – sibilei, cínico.

Ele bufou e eu continuei observando a garota. Acho que eu tinha arrumado algo para me distrair essa semana. O sinal tocou e todos foram correndo para as suas aulas, inclusive Isabella Swan. Entrei depois, adorava entrar atrasado, os professores já me conheciam por isso, mas fazer o que se eu gosto de ser notado?

As primeiras aulas foram um saco. Eu odiava ficar parado tanto tempo sem fazer nada, porque prestar atenção na aula era a última coisa que eu fazia. O meu caderno comprovava isso, todo rabiscado nas bordas e a capa também ganhara uma pichação especial. Talvez eu tivesse um _déficit_ de atenção, mas eu nem me queixava disso. Não que as minhas notas fossem as melhores, mas dava para me jogar para o próximo ano. É como meu pai diz: "_Nem sempre os melhores alunos são os melhores profissionais_", então quem sou eu pra ficar escravo de livros?

Quando o sinal tocou fui, lentamente, para minha aula de _trigonometria_. Mas uma matéria que eu acho inútil onde na minha vida que eu usaria _seno, cosseno _e_ tangente_? Viu? Ninguém sabe responder, ou seja, mais uma matéria inútil na minha vida.

Para a minha surpresa, Isabella Swan estava sentada na última e única carteira vazia da sala. Claro que ela não estava prestando atenção em mim, ela estava se fazendo de indiferente, já conhecia esse truque. Sentei ao seu lado, mas ela nem se deu o trabalho de virar o rosto pra ver quem era. Ok, ela queria jogar? Nós íamos _jogar_.

- Olá. – falei no meu sotaque inglês mais puxado possível, as meninas sempre piravam em um sotaque inglês – Eu sou Edward Cullen.

- Olá. – ela respondeu, olhando em meus olhos e depois voltou a atenção para o professor.

- Não vai me dizer seu nome? – perguntei, tentando insistir na conversa.

- Você não perguntou. – ela respondeu, dando de ombros.

Primeiro fora. Ponto pra ela, mas nesse jogo dois podiam jogar.

- Você é sempre tão grossa com as pessoas? – provoquei, olhando para o professor quando ela se virou para me encarar.

Pude ver pelo canto dos olhos que ela estava um pouco vermelha com a minha pergunta e falta de educação, mas ela quem quis começar esse jogo. Ponto pra mim.

- Só com quem merece. – respondeu, se recompondo e ainda com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

Ponto pra ela.

- Então acho que mereço muito mais que isso. – provoquei, novamente.

- Você não faz por merecer.

- Se você me deixar mostrar como eu posso fazer por merecer. – sussurrei o mais sexy possível e ela ficou inquieta.

Ponto pra mim.

- Nem se você quisesse, Cullen. – respondeu seca – Nem se você quisesse conseguiria fazer por merecer, acho que você não tem o potencial. – sibilou sorrindo e dando de ombros – Fazer o que não? Nem tudo é _perfeito_.

- Se você me desse uma noite você veria como eu te faria subir pelas paredes, Isabella. – murmurei, enquanto ela arfava em resposta – Não seria nada de errado, querida, só uma noite e eu faria você perder todo esse controle.

Ela não respondeu. Ficou quieta o resto da aula mesmo que eu tentasse falar ela não me respondia, falei sozinha uma boa parte da aula te de desisti... por enquanto. Quando o sinal tocasse seria a hora do intervalo e eu poderia falar com ela a sós. Se ela não quisesse falar seria um monólogo, eu faria essa menina aceitar sair comigo.

Quando bateu o sinal, ela pegou seus livros e quase saiu correndo pela sala. Não demorou muito para que eu seguisse a senhorita controlada. Ela estava em uma das mesas com as _nerds_. Entrei logo no refeitório e passei reto pela mesa de Newton e companhia, eles estranharam, mas a cara de espanto e surpresa foi de Ângela, uma das _nerds_ que ocupavam a mesa junto com Isabella e pude vê-la sibilando um "_merda_" para ela que me olhou e logo após bufou.

Puxei uma cadeira e sentei-me à mesa com elas. Claro que elas estavam quase tendo um ataque cardíaco por me ter na mesa delas. Elas me olhavam pelo canto do olho enquanto Bella comia sem sequer olhar para mim, estava me ignorando completamente.

- Não vou sair daqui enquanto você não falar comigo. – falei, olhando para ela.

- Bella, fala com ele. – Ângela murmurou, cutucando-a.

Com um suspiro ela bateu a latinha de coca na mesa e se virou para mim com uma cara nada amigável.

- Late, Cullen. - sorriu maliciosamente.

- Quanta agressividade, aposto que na cama você não é nem metade disso. – provoquei e seu rosto ganhou um tom avermelhado.

- E você, com certeza, não irá comprovar isso, Cullen. – ela sempre tinha uma resposta pra tudo?

Continuamos ali naquela provocação até a hora que o sinal tocou novamente e ela não cedeu em momento algum. Aquela ali estava sendo difícil. Todas as garotas dessa escola já estariam abrindo o sutiã para mim, mas por isso que Isabella era tão interessante. Eu acabaria com toda essa resistência dela.

A próxima aula seria a mesma que o Newton, e a usaria para ter mais informações sobre Isabella Swan. Mal chegou na sala e eu já o bombardeei com perguntas sobre ela. Eu não disse que esse babaca era um _Google_ ambulante e falante? Pois ele descobriu mais coisas sobre ela.

Isabella Swan tinha vindo para Forks porque sua mãe casou-se de novo e pelo visto ela não gostava do novo marido da mãe. Charlie Swan era um pai muito difícil e talvez seja o motivo dela ser tão difícil. E ela tinha um tipo um super QI e estudou nos melhores colégios até vir parar em Forks.

Talvez eu tivesse que mudar de tática para conquistar essa menina.

* * *

Bom, falem o que vocês acharam sobre o primeiro capítulo!

Deixem reviews, façam a autora feliz!

**Beijos, May**


	2. Let's Play a Love Game

Olá amores!

Mil desculpas pela demora, mas estava sem tempo pra escrever para cá, mas hoje eu trouxe um capítulo novinho pra vcs!

Amores, obrigado pelas lindas reviews, fico muito feliz em saber que vocês estão gostando. Todas as meninas que leem lá no orkut e que comentaram aqui, mto obrigada! E também o pessoal que lê a Serendipity aqui no FF, muito obrigada tbm! *-*

Bom, todo mundo gostou desse Edward cafajeste ao extremo pelo visto! E sim ele vai acabar comendo na mão da Bellinha, mas não pensem que essa personalidade irritante e convencida dele vai sumir não! rs

Vou deixar vocês lerem, nos vemos lá embaixo!

;)

**

* * *

**

**Let's Play a Love Game**

_Trecho da música Love Game – Lady Gaga_

Uma semana tinha se passado desde do dia que eu decidi que convenceria Isabella Swan a sair comigo. Isso tem sido um grande problema, agora, além de não aceitar, ela me ignorava completamente. Estava sendo tão difícil, mas o que eu não fazia por uma mulher bonita?

O bom de ser gostoso é que qualquer sorriso que eu dava eu conseguia o que queria. Ângela não demorou muito para me passar o telefone dela depois que eu dei alguns dos meus melhores sorrisos. Era tão fácil.

Isabella me ignorou o dia inteiro, porém eu tinha um plano para hoje à noite e esse plano envolvia ir até a casa dela. Uma coisa que eu tinha certeza que a deixaria muito, mas muito brava comigo. Fiquei impaciente o dia todo, Alice estava muito curiosa sobre tudo isso e eu apenas lhe disse para esperar até o dia seguinte que eu traria a surpresa para ela.

Peguei meu carro e dirigi até a residência dos Swan. Chegando lá ainda fiquei parado na porta pensando se o pai dela já tinha ido dormir. As janelas fechadas e as luzes apagadas confirmavam que todos já estavam dormindo na casa, porém era muito cedo para alguém como eu dormir.

Só não sabia qual era a janela dela. Peguei meu celular e disquei o número dela. Não demorou muito para que a luz de um dos quartos se acendesse e eu logo saí do carro.

- Alô. – uma voz mal humorada disse do outro lado da linha.

- Olá, querida. – falei, na minha voz mais suave possível.

- Cullen? – perguntou, abismada – Como conseguiu meu telefone?

- Você deveria arrumar amigos homens, talvez eles não dessem seu número quando eu sorrisse para eles. – murmurei – Pensando bem amigos homens não seriam nada bons, você ainda sairá comigo, Swan.

- Cullen, quando você vai entender que eu não sou uma alienada que te ama por causa da sua beleza? – suspirou, cansada.

- Isso quer dizer que você me ama por outra coisa ou o que você quis dizer que eu sou bonito? – perguntei, já escalando a janela da donzela.

- Nenhum dos dois. – falou, eu podia sentir um sorriso em sua voz – Você poderia deixar eu dormir agora não? Amanhã eu preciso acordar cedo e você também.

- Talvez se você abrisse sua janela pra mim nós poderíamos bater um papo legal ou se você preferir podíamos fazer outra coisa. – sugeri, malicioso.

Ela não falou nada, apenas veio até a janela e me viu pendurado no galho da árvore.

- OMG, você vai despencar daí, seu retardado.

- Não se você me deixar entrar. – murmurei, sorrindo.

Ela saiu da frente e com um impulso eu pulei dentro do quarto dela. Quando eu levantei comecei a avaliar o quarto. Até que não ridiculamente rosa como o da maioria das garotas, sim eu podia afirmar isso porque já estive na maioria dos quartos dessa cidade. Não que ninguém saiba disso, minha fama todo mundo já conhece, por isso os pais das meninas, geralmente, não gostavam de me ver com as filhas. Eu não entendia esses pais, até parece que eles nunca transaram com as filhas dos outros. Hipócritas. Tem mais é que aproveitar mesmo enquanto é jovem do que chegar na idade deles e nem o remedinho ajudar e fazer a coisa subir.

Isabella me olhava apavorada. A primeira coisa que ela fez foi sair correndo e trancar a porta do quarto. E o medo do chefe entrar no quarto?

- Isso tudo é medo do seu pai? – perguntei, sentando na cama dela.

- Você não conhece meu pai, Cullen. – sibilou – Devia dar mais valor ao que você tem no meio das pernas. – disse, olhando pela janela – Tem certeza que ninguém te viu pulando a janela do meu quarto? – ela estava preocupada.

- Bellinha, _relaxa e goza_. – murmurei, deitando na cama dela – Ninguém me viu, sou como um gato na noite. – falei e ela sorriu com escárnio.

- Cullen, você é muito retardado. – falou, batendo nas minhas pernas e fazendo com que eu tirasse os sapatos de cima da cama – O mundo não gira ao seu redor e acho melhor você sair do meu quarto antes que isso dê alguma merda.

- Nossa, a santa Swan falando merda, não pode moça, é pecado. – provoquei

- É talvez terei que rezar três Aves Marias. – rebateu – Ainda bem que você não vai à igreja Cullen, senão teria que passar o dia todo cumprindo penitências. – seu humor era negro.

- Pelo menos o Papai Noel ainda me traz presentes no Natal. – falei e ela gargalhou.

Pela primeira vez eu escutava o riso de Bella e eu gostei. Eu deveria fazê-la rir mais, não ficava com a cara de santa filhinha do papai quando ria. Ela parou em minha frente e me olhou seriamente.

- Edward, você precisa ir embora. – mesmo quando queria ser séria eu ficava louco.

- Você vai sair comigo? – perguntei, esperançoso.

- Não.

- Então eu não saio. – sibilei, dando de ombros e voltando para a cama.

- É só gritar socorro que meu pai aparece aqui com uma espingarda, tudo bem pra você? – perguntou, sua voz estava doce e gentil, irritante.

Com um suspiro levantei e segui para a janela. Eu teria que tentar de outro jeito e eu já sabia como. Antes de sair ela me acompanhou até a janela, roubei um selinho dela que quase caiu com a surpresa.

- Seu filho da mãe. – praguejou – Você vai pagar por isso. – bufou e bateu a janela enquanto eu ia sorrindo e feliz para o meu carro.

Segui para a minha casa pensando no dia seguinte. Meu plano tinha que dar certo.

No outro dia eu passei numa floricultura e comprei algumas orquídeas. Claro que os significado implícito nessas flores Bella saberia, assim como eu queria que ela percebesse. Só espero que o Chefe Swan também não entenda de flores.

Bati na porta e Bella atendeu, surpresa.

- O que você faz aqui?

- Vim trazer essas flores. – falei, sorrindo – E quero ter uma palavrinha com seu pai.

- Não, você não vai falar com meu pai, Edward. – resmungou, pegando as flores.

- Orquídeas? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou desconfiada.

Não deu tempo de responder, Charlie apareceu atrás de Bella e me olhou friamente. Eu nunca tinha reparado em como Charlie era bravo até o exato momento, porém ele sorriu depois de perceber quem eu era. A minha sorte é que ele admirava muito meu pai, Carlisle.

- Menino Cullen, que bom te ver por aqui, vamos entrando. – ele disse animadamente enquanto Bella parecia apavorada com a idéia de me ter dentro de sua casa.

A casa era muito bonita por dentro, podia até ser muito menor que a minha, mas era legalzinha. Atravessei do corredor da sala em cinco passos, tudo eu admito, eu tenho um TOC e mania de desprezar coisas pequenas. Eu sou um pouco egocentrista na verdade. Sentei-me no sofá e Charlie sentou-se no outro que ficava bem em frente a esse.

- E o que lhe traz aqui, filho? – perguntou, tomando um pouco de sua cerveja.

- Eu não gosto de ficar enrolando, por isso vou direto ao assunto. – falei e minhas mãos suavam de nervosismo, talvez eu fosse perder algum membro depois daquela conversa – Eu quero pedir sua filha em namoro. – falei de uma vez e ele engasgou com a cerveja.

Esperei ele desengasgar e Bella surgiu na sala toda nervosa e seu rosto ardendo em um vermelho bem forte. Lançou-me um olhar frio e encostou na parede esperando uma resposta de seu pai.

- Bella, isso é verdade? – Charlie perguntou, mas mal deu tempo para que ela o respondesse – Olha aqui moleque, você não está brincando com os sentimentos da minha filha está? – seu dedo estava apontado em meu rosto.

Eu estava fazendo isso pra tentar levá-la para cama, será que se eu respondesse isso ainda sairia vivo daqui? Provavelmente não. Então respirei fundo e fiz a minha melhor cara de bom moço.

- Claro que não, chefe Swan. – falei, indignado – Eu nunca faria nada disso a minha doce Isabella, estou aqui porque a amo. – minha voz carregada de ironia não fora percebida por Charlie, apenas por Bella que continuava calada.

- Então se for da vontade do meu bebê, eu dou a permissão para o namoro. – Charlie era tão antiquado que eu tive que segurar um ataque de risos.

Olhei para Bella esperando a resposta.

- Fico feliz que tenha aceitado nosso namoro, pai. – Bella sibilou, gentilmente – Eu o amo e não queria que o senhor pensasse o pior se descobrisse que estávamos namorando escondido. – Bella, por alguma, razão resolveu entrar na brincadeira.

Depois de passar mais um tempo passando uma boa impressão para o meu sogro Bella e eu fomos lá para fora. Claro que eu não pretendia fazer nada ali na porta da casa dela com seu pai assistindo seu jogo quieto.

Bella fechou a porta atrás de si e me olhou com fúria.

- Seu retardado o que deu em você? – ela me estapeava.

- Ei, pare de me bater, maluca. – segurei seus pulsos e ela bufou – Eu disse que eu te chamaria para sair de algum jeito, agora nada te impede, Bells. – dei um breve selinho em seus lábios.

Então ela parou de se debater em meus braços e me lançou um olhar muito estranho. Soltei seus pulsos e ela logo enlaçou meu pescoço com os braços finos. Então com um sorriso foi chegando mais perto e encostou nossos lábios. Eu forcei o meu contra os dela, fazendo-a abrir a boca e logo já estávamos jogando com nossas línguas um jogo bem particular e só nosso. E quando eu estava começando a gostar, ela parou.

Olhei atordoado ao ver seu sorriso cínico e ela se afastou.

- Estou cansada, vou dormir. – murmurou.

- Mas que porra é essa, Bella? – sibilei, indignado.

- Você quis brincar Edward, agora eu quem faço as regras. – falou docemente – Eu vou fazer você desistir.

Segurei-a pelo braço e olhei em seus olhos.

- Não se eu te deixar fora do controle primeiro, amor. – dei meu melhor sorriso torto.

- Vamos ver quem ganha primeiro, Cullen. – ela disse, convencida e depois entrou, batendo a porta na minha cara.

No dia seguinte fiz questão de acordar cedo e ir buscar a donzela na porta de sua casa. Claro que a tonta não percebeu meu carro ali até que eu buzinei, fazendo-a praticamente pular com o susto. Bella era tão boba. Saí do carro para abrir a porta dela.

- _Bonjour_, _mon amour_. – falei, sorrindo daquele jeito que deixava as mulheres atordoadas – Dormiu bem? – perguntei, abrindo a porta para ela que olhou surpresa e logo depois entrou, bufando, só para variar.

- Desde quando você fala francês, _mon amour_? – repetiu no mesmo tom de voz que eu – E desde quando se tornou tão gentil a ponto de abrir a porta do carro para suas acompanhantes? – perguntou, mexendo no porta luvas do carro.

Bella era muito curiosa, nem sequer havia pedido para mexer em meu carro e já estava fuçando em todos os cantos. Meu porta luvas era uma caixinha de surpresas, havia de tudo daquele espaço pequeno. Com uma cara de nojo ela pegou uma embalagem de camisinha fechada e olhou para a minha cara, com as sobrancelhas quase unidas com a careta que fazia.

- Você quer que eu diga o que? – perguntei, pegando a camisinha da mão dela e jogando dentro do porta luvas novamente e fechando com um baque – Sou um homem responsável, não saio transando sem camisinha, Bella, e você não deveria fazer essa cara de nojo, sexo é uma coisa normal. – resmunguei, olhando para a cara dela.

Claro que a minha vontade era dizer a ela que em breve nós precisaríamos usar uma camisinha, apesar de que depois de todo esse trabalho pra sair com ela, uma camisinha seria muito pouco para me sossegar.

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta. – Bella murmurou, olhando em meus olhos.

- Como você é irritante, Isabella. – reclamei e ela jogou um beijo para mim – Eu aprendi francês quando eu morei em Paris com meus pais, foi por pouco tempo, mas eu aprendi francês muito rápido. – expliquei enquanto ela escutava com atenção – E minha mãe sempre me deu educação, Bella, portanto não ache que essa gentileza toda é exclusividade sua, sou gentil por natureza. – eu adorava ver seu rosto vermelho de raiva – Por falar em gentileza, minha namorada ainda não deu um beijo sequer em seu adorável namorado esta manhã.

Ela me olhou surpresa e depois abriu um sorriso. Vindo em minha direção e quase subindo em mim. Seus braços firmes em volta do meu pescoço, então ela mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha, provocando e desceu com uma trilha de beijos por meu pescoço, fazendo um gemido escapar da minha garganta, agora ela já estava totalmente em cima de mim. Puxei-a pelos cabelos, não com força, mas o suficiente para trazê-la para cima e beijar seus lábios. Quando nossas línguas se encontraram elas pareciam ser íntimas brincando de maneiras ousadas. Eu estava começando a ficar animado com a brincadeira e, então, como eu já previa, Bella se afastou de mim, sorrindo cinicamente e ajeitando sua roupa.

- Nós estamos atrasados para a escola. – murmurou, sem fôlego.

De uma coisa eu estava certo, Isabella Swan não tinha nada, mas nada mesmo de santa.

Chegamos na escola com tempo de sobra e todos olharam curiosos quando eu abri a porta para Bella. Podia ver os rostos surpresos enquanto eu entrava ao lado dela, claro que todo mundo já sabia do nosso namoro relâmpago. Alice, minha irmã, nos avistou do outro lado do estacionamento e veio saltitante em nossa direção.

- Olá, eu sou Alice Cullen, sua nova cunhada. – Alice falou e depois quase pulou em Bella para lhe dar um abraço – Finalmente alguém pra colocar juízo na cabeça do meu irmão. – disse, pensativa – Nós seremos grandes amigas, Bella.

- Oi. – Bella respondeu timidamente.

- Tudo bem, já chega por hoje, Alice. – murmurei – Bella está ficando com medo de você.

- Claro que não, ela devia ter medo de você, seu grosso. – Alice irritava minha beleza.

- Tudo bem, _baby_. – Bella arrumou um apelido para mim? – Sua irmã é adorável, seremos grandes amigas. – Bella sorria para Alice que quase pulava de alegria.

Para a minha sorte, o sinal tocou antes delas começarem um papo mais animado que me deixaria entediado. Puxei Bella pelo braço e segui para as nossas aulas, antes de nos separarmos fiz questão de dar um selinho nela que bufou de raiva.

Na hora da nossa aula juntos, Bella sentou-se ao meu lado e me ignorou a maior parte do tempo, mas isso ainda teria volta. No intervalo Bella fez questão de sentar-se junto da minha família, meu irmão Emmett era um palhaço, ou seja, estava fadado a sofrer ao lado de Bella. Porém eu não desistiria, não cheguei até aqui para desistir agora.

Sentamos à mesa junto com Emmett e sua namorada, Rosalie – essa que eu já havia dado uns pegas, mas Emmett não pode nem sonhar com isso - e Alice e seu namorado, Jasper – que eu achava um grande perdedor, apesar de ser um cara legal. Eu até tentei fazer Bella sentar com sua turma _nerd _de sempre, mas ela disse que queria conhecer mais a minha família.

- Olha só, quem diria, meu querido irmão Edward conseguiu arrumar uma garota decente para apresentar a Esme. – Emmett adorava ser inconveniente nos piores momentos.

- Emmett, porque você não fica quieto? – sugeri, tomando um gole da minha coca.

- Só estou falando a verdade. – Emmett gargalhou – Não sei o que uma menina tão certinha como a Bella quer com um cara como você. – agora quem gargalhou foi Bella.

- Acho que tem a ver com aquele papo dos opostos se atraírem. – murmurou, tímida.

- É pode ser, mas toma cuidado com esse cara. – Emmett não parecia meu irmão – Qualquer coisa é só me chamar que eu dou um jeito nele.

É babaca enquanto você tenta me pegar eu poderia dar um jeito na sua namorada que nem da última vez que eu encontrei com ela em _Port Angeles_, tudo bem que ela ainda não era namorada do Emmett, mas mesmo assim ela era bonita e estava dando mole pra mim. Claro que eu não deixaria passar. Depois que ela começou a namorar Emmett nunca mais falou diretamente comigo, ela sabia que eu podia abrir a boca a qualquer momento, mas era óbvio que se eu fizesse algum tipo de brincadeira desse tipo com Emmett eu acabaria perdendo algum pedaço do corpo.

Depois da tortura parte um, veio a tortura parte dois. Aula de biologia assistindo algum filme estranho sobre alguma parte do corpo humano, às vezes, eu tinha ódio do professor. Eu aqui morrendo de sono e ele ainda passa filme? Custava dar aula por uma hora? Depois não sabem porque o salário de professor é baixo.

Bella estava ao meu lado com os cotovelos apoiados sobre a mesa e o rosto apoiado sobre as mãos. Ela estava bastante concentrada no vídeo. Então, cheguei bem perto dela e sussurrei em seu ouvido:

- Nós podíamos estar fazendo outras coisas bem melhores do que assistir esse vídeo chato.

- _Baby_, presta atenção. – ela murmurou, tentando segurar o riso.

- Nós podíamos experimentar esse negócio de reprodução humana que eles estão falando no vídeo, mas poderíamos ficar só na tentativa. – eu mordi sua orelha e senti seu corpo estremecer.

- Edward, pare com isso, o professor está olhando para nós. – Bella reclamou - Já disse para você não vai me levar pra cama assim tão fácil, Cullen. – sibilou, ríspida.

- Então quer dizer que tenho chances de te levar pra cama? – perguntei, animado.

- Você só pensa em sexo, Cullen. – reclamou.

- Você deveria experimentar é muito bom. – provoquei.

Ela bufou e não me respondeu. Como sempre ela ficava sem resposta e acabava me ignorando. Bella era tão ingênua, não conhecia nada sobre a vida. E eu estava disposto a ensiná-la do meu jeito em particular.

* * *

Antes que me perguntem, sim eu amo a Lady Gaga e muitos capítulos serão trechos de músicas dela. =D

Agora sobre a fic, esse Edward me mata, ele faz cada merda pra convencer a Bella!

O que acharam do pedido dele? Será que a Bella vai ceder?

Bom, comentem tudo lá nas reviews!

**Beeeijos, May**


	3. Cause This Is a Disaster

**Olá amores!**

Cá estou eu, finalmente, com mais um capítulo! Eu sei que demorei e tudo mais, mas essa fic aqui será short portanto demoro um pouco mais pra escrevê-la pq tenho sérios problemas em colocar pontos finais nas minhas histórias, rs... Mas é só marcarem o _alert _que sempre que houver att vocês saberão! =D

Esse Edward realmente não tem jeito nesse capítulo ele ainda vai aprontar um pouco antes do que vai acontecer no final desse mesmo capítulo. Sim, a reação do Charlie foi bastante inesperada, mas como ele confia demais na Bella qualquer coisa que ela quiser ele permitirá. E o Edward é um abusado sem noção que faz o que bem entender, uma ótima oportunidade para ele fazer o que quiser...

Obrigada por todas as reviews, eu realmente leio todas e fico muito feliz com os comentários!

Bom, vou deixar vocês lerem agora.

Nos vemos lá embaixo...

* * *

'**Cause this is a disaster**

_Trecho da música Telephone – Lady Gaga ft. Beyoncé_

Se eu contar que Bella esperou três, eu disse três meses pra aceitar sair comigo, apenas nós dois, de manhã, vocês acreditam? Pois podem acreditar. Bella sabia como fazer qualquer um perder a cabeça. Mas eu tinha essa coisa chamada _teimosia_ e até que estava sendo divertido irritá-la sempre que podia. Era legal levá-la aos jantares que Esme fazia em casa, Bella nunca sabia como se comportar e ficava vermelha a cada palavra.

Naquela tarde de maio, Bella aceitou ir comigo até Port Angeles, claro que eu teria que trazê-la antes das sete, mas até lá eu podia muito bem brincar um pouquinho. Estacionei o carro em frente a casa dela e esperei durante uns vinte minutos até que ela saiu. Ela estava muito bonita numa calça jeans justíssima e uma blusa regata que deixava seu corpo curvilíneo bem delineado.

Ela entrou no carro sorridente e me deu um selinho por livre e espontânea vontade.

- Está de bom humor, hoje? – perguntei, dando partida no carro – Não que eu não goste de beijá-la sem ser a força, mas não é normal da sua parte.

- Não posso querer beijar meu namorado? – Bella estava estranha, alguma coisa estava se passando naquela cabeça maligna.

Dei de ombros e prestei atenção na estrada, até que Bella mexeu no porta luvas, ela adorava fuçar aquele espaço em especial no carro e pegou o porta CDs. Passou por alguns indo direto ao que ela já tinha em mente. A música suave de _Debussy_ tocou, relaxando o ambiente. Bella gostava muito de _Clair de Lune_, isso eu já havia percebido há algum tempo quando sempre pedia pra colocar essa música. Pelo menos algo nós tínhamos em comum.

Quando chegamos em _Port Angeles_, Bella quase correu para a livraria, me arrastando junto. Fazia muitos anos que eu não entrava em uma livraria, quer dizer eu costumava ler em casa, de vez em quando, muito de vez em quando. Ultimamente eu tinha feito isso bastante já que Bella não fazia _nada_ comigo.

Bella se maravilhava com muitos títulos, mas nunca escolhendo um realmente. Passamos uma hora na livraria, Bella somente olhava os livros e folheava a última página, sempre lendo-as, isso me deixou curioso.

- Por que ler a última página? – perguntei, seguindo-a pelos corredores.

- Porque se eu não gostar do fim não preciso ler o livro todo, seria uma perda de tempo. – murmurou, como se fosse óbvio.

- Não faz sentido, você se apaixona pela história durante o livro, não apenas por seu final. – falei, indignado.

- Prefiro evitar decepções. – comentou, parando bruscamente e pegando um livro na prateleira.

Fiquei observando atentamente. O livro era _O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes_. Ela observava admirada cada folha e seus dedos percorriam as linhas com cautela. Percebi que esse livro era o qual ela queria, realmente. Depois que ela o colocou na prateleira eu o peguei e enquanto ela olhava mais livros eu fui até o caixa e comprei o livro. Não mandei embrulhar porque sabia que Bella odiava presente.

Quando estávamos saindo da livraria ela percebeu a sacola em minha mão e seu rosto ficou vermelho por antecipação. Gargalhei e esperei que ela olhasse para mim já que mantinha o rosto escondido entre as mãos.

- Você não fez isso, Edward. – ela resmungou.

- Claro que fiz, eu sou seu namorado, deveria aceitar meus presentes. – murmurei, chegando mais perto dela.

- Seu bobo. – eu ri da sua voz extremamente infantil.

Ela pegou o pacote e nem viu, apenas guardou na bolsa rapidamente e sem olhar para a minha cara foi andando na minha frente. Saí correndo atrás dela e puxei pelo braço. Eu até faria uma piadinha se ela não estivesse tão brava, mas resolvi apenas beijá-la, o que já a deixaria bem nervosa. Meu braço enlaçou sua cintura e a puxei para mais parto de mim. Nossos lábios já tão acostumados um com o outro que quase tinham vontade própria. O beijo era cheio de luxúria e desejo das duas partes e Bella não estava se afastando, isso era um bom sinal. Nós só paramos quando estávamos sem ar e também porque estávamos em local público.

- Obrigada. – ela murmurou, com a testa colada na minha, ainda de olhos fechados.

Só não sabia o que ela estava agradecendo, o beijo ou o presente. Depois se afastou e fomos andando de mãos dadas até uma lanchonete. Sentamos a mesa que estava ao lado da janela para que pudéssemos ter uma vista da rua.

A garçonete que veio nos atender era bem gostosa e Bella logo ficou com aquela cara que espantava as pessoas, porém a garçonete nem deu bola e quase se jogou em cima de mim para anotar o pedido.

- Pode trazer uma coca e um hambúrguer para mim. – falei – E você, _mon amour_? – fiz questão de deixar bem claro para garçonete que eu não queria nada com ela.

- Pode trazer o mesmo. – Bella sorriu, colocando a mão na minha.

A garçonete saiu rapidinho.

- Ridícula, ela estava dando em cima de você. – Bella disparou a falar.

- Bella, não precisa ter ciúmes. – adorava provocá-la – Eu sou seu namorado.

- Não estou com ciúmes. – bufou – Só que essa mulherzinha... – bufou novamente.

Depois de comermos sem novos ataques da garçonete, Bella quis ir embora e todo aquele papo chato. Era melhor fazer isso para que ela aceitasse sair comigo mais vezes, do jeito que Bella era meio de lua.

Deixei na porta da casa dela e ela despediu-se com um breve selinho e agradeceu novamente pelo passeio. Fui para minha casa que estava vazia, isso era um milagre, nunca tinha um momento de paz naquele lugar. Aproveitei para dormir já que amanhã eu tinha aula logo cedo. Não que eu gostasse de ir pra escola, mas só falta metade do ano para acabar essas malditas aulas.

Eu realmente não sabia o que estava acontecendo com Bella. Depois daquele passeio ela nunca mais aceitou sair comigo de novo e disse mais um monte de coisa que eu não ouvi porque joguei meu celular debaixo da cama, claro que ela estava fazendo isso de propósito, _maldita_.

Mas eu não desistiria assim tão fácil, se ela é ruim eu posso ser _pior_.

Bella ainda demorou mais algum tempo até me tratar normalmente sem babaquices novamente. Entretanto dessa vez eu pediria ajuda a Alice, nada de fazer acordo com Bella novamente.

- Alice. – gritei, entrando no quarto dela.

- Aqui no guarda-roupas. – ela gritou de volta.

- Eu preciso de um favor, urgente. – falei enquanto ela surgia do meio das roupas.

- Pode falar. – Alice adorava a palavra urgente.

- Você, por favor, convença Bella a sair com você, mas leve-a para aquela boate em _Port Angeles_, eu realmente quero sair com ela, Alice, e você é a única que pode fazer isso por mim. – falei e ela me olhava se divertindo.

- Você está querendo é transar com ela, Edward. – Alice acusou, rindo – E eu não te culpo, ela está sendo muito difícil mesmo. Eu vou te ajudar, maninho.

- Eu te amo, Alice. – murmurei, beijando sua testa e saindo do quarto, quase saltitante.

Saí do quarto de Alice e fui para o meu, tomar um banho e colocar uma roupa legal. Alice a levaria para Port Angeles, a mesma que ela sempre ia com Jasper. Eu tinha que ir pra lá sozinho porque Alice estava incumbida de levar a donzela para a toca do lobo. Alice saiu de casa antes que eu pudesse conversar qualquer coisa sobre os detalhes, mas Alice sempre sabia o que estava fazendo.

Peguei meu carro e fui direto pra Port Angeles. O estacionamento estava bastante cheio, afinal era sábado à noite. Praticamente todos os jovens – e velhos também – de Forks estavam aqui para aproveitar a noite. Como sempre muita mulher bonita e muita fila pra entrar. Mas eu sou Edward Cullen, nunca precisei ficar na fila. Fui falar direto com o segurança que me deixou entrar imediatamente. Lá dentro as luzes frenéticas que rodavam por todos os lados e o globo de prata pendurado no centro da pista e algum DJ colocando o povo pra dançar. Algumas pessoas estavam sentadas no bar tomando alguma coisa ou xavecando alguém. Também havia a área vip, era exatamente para lá que eu estava indo.

Para minha surpresa Emmett e Rosalie já estavam se amassando na área vip, Emmett parecia já estar pra lá de Bagdá. Rose estava toda estranha sentada no colo de Emmett, fora que se ela visse o seu estado estaria surtando. Não disse nada, apenas passei reto por eles e fui me sentar em outro canto.

Não demorou muito para que Alice e Jasper chegassem e logo atrás deles vinha Bella, toda sorridente e muito gostosa num vestido muito curto. Eu demorei um pouco até parar de babar naquelas pernas. Ela chegou perto de mim e sentou-se ao meu lado. Alice piscou para mim e depois sumiu da minha vista com Jasper.

- _Mon amour_. – murmurei em seu ouvido – Você está linda.

- Cullen, você é ridículo. – ela disse, irritadiça – Como você faz uma coisa dessas? Mandar Alice até a minha casa e fazê-la implorar para que eu meu pai me deixasse sair e depois ela me fazer de boneca e colocar essa roupa em mim? Você é ridículo.

- Bella, eu sou ridículo, nós somos namorados, faz três meses que nós estamos juntos e o máximo que você fez foi ir até Port Angeles comigo. – falei, começando a ficar nervoso também – Isso sim é ridículo.

- Eu sei que você está assim porque quer transar comigo, aliás esse foi o seu primeiro pensamento quando me viu aquele dia na escola não foi? – perguntou, irônica.

- E se eu disser que sim, Isabella? – disse – E se eu disser que assim que eu conseguir transar com você, provavelmente você nunca mais verá a minha cara e eu nunca mais falarei com você?

- Então tudo bem. – disse, levantando – Você disse, não há como voltar atrás. – eu estava confuso – Nós vamos aproveitar a noite e depois disso _c'est fini_, Cullen. – ela me puxou para a pista de dança, nos misturando no meio da multidão.

Bella estava com febre, só podia. Eu estava ficando assustado com a atitude dela, era só isso que ela queria? Que eu saísse da vida dela? Eu estava estranho, não gostava de vê-la tão fria desse jeito. Ela parou na minha frente e começou a dançar de um jeito que eu nunca imaginei que ela pudesse. Os quadris remexiam conforme a batida da música e começava a me atiçar para dançar com ela. Bella estava fora de controle agora, eu realmente tinha mexido com coisas que eu não deveria. Já que eu estava no inferno...

Comecei dançar com ela, encaixando nossos quadris de uma maneira bem quente e provavelmente Bella estava gostando. Suas mãos agora estavam envoltas em meu pescoço pousadas em minha nunca, enquanto ela dançava olhando em meus olhos. Os olhos dela, cor de chocolate, estava brilhando de desejo e havia um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios.

Bella chegou mais perto e mordei o lóbulo de minha orelha. E a música mudou, a batida estava ficando cada vez mais sensual.

- Vou fazer você perder o controle hoje, Edward. – ela, praticamente, gemeu meu nome e aquilo estava começando a me deixar excitado.

Então, beijou toda a extensão do meu pescoço e a linha do meu queixo. Sempre sorrindo e dizendo meu nome baixinho. Bella sabia como me deixar louco gemendo meu nome desse jeito. Escutar meu nome saindo daqueles lábios tingidos de vermelho esta noite era música apara os meus ouvidos que só estavam acostumados com meu sobrenome sempre dito ironicamente.

E ela continuava se mexendo conforme a música e me levava junto.

Não demorou muito para que eu perdesse o controle e a beijasse furiosamente. Nossas línguas como sempre pareciam tão intimas quanto nós dois e sempre brincavam sensualmente, hoje em especial, estava muito mais prazeroso do que os outros dias. Bella brincava com meus cabelos enquanto eu a puxava mais perto. Fazendo-a sentir minha animação.

Ela gemeu enquanto eu a apertava mais e isso me fez soltar um gemido também.

- Bella, acho melhor nós irmos para outro lugar. – murmurei, sem fôlego.

- Eu acho uma ótima idéia, Edward. – ela mordeu meu lábio inferior, fazendo meu corpo inteiro estremecer.

Saímos dali bem rápido até. Eu vi Alice dando pulinhos de alegria enquanto Jasper quase caía de rir. Bella foi direto para o meu Volvo, não sei como ela achou o meu carro no meio de tantos outros. Entramos no carro com muito esforço, pois não conseguíamos parar de nos agarrar fora dele. Bella estava quase arrancando minha pele com suas unhas. Segui direto para minha casa, porque, com certeza, do jeito que era fresca se eu levasse Bella a um motel ela teria um enfarto e acabaria com todo o clima. A essa hora meus pais já estariam dormindo, mas não faria muita diferença, Esme nunca ligou de levar meninas em casa e além do mais meu quarto fica do outro lado, bem longe do deles.

Durante o caminho Bella não falou nada e nem olhou para mim. Quando chegamos a minha casa ela quase voou em cima de mim depois que saímos do carro. Subimos as escadas nos agarrando assim como todo o caminho. Abri a porta do quarto com o pé e Bella logo estava com as pernas em volta da minha cintura e me beijava furiosamente.

Coloquei-a em minha cama e depois subi por cima dela. Suas mãos logo resolveram trabalhar nos botões da minha camisa, quase arrancando-os. Bella estava um pouco ansiosa e nervosa, eu podia sentir. Comecei a tirar o vestido dela lentamente, beijando cada parte exposta de seu corpo, tentando fazê-la relaxar um pouco. Joguei seu vestido em algum canto do quarto. Dei uma boa olhada no corpo curvilíneo de Bella que agora estava somente de sutiã, calcinha e _scarpin_. Desci, beijando desde seu pescoço até seus pés e tirei o sapato. Bella gemia baixinho.

Eu voltei para cima dela e beijei sua boca com paixão. Ela arranhava minhas costas e eu gemia com isso. Tateei suas costas até achar o fecho do sutiã e tirá-lo, deixando Bella vermelha. Eu sorri maliciosamente para ela que soltou uma risadinha histérica. Depois disso abocanhei-os e comecei a tortura nela.

Bella se contorcia enquanto eu só estava começando a nossa brincadeira. E nessa brincadeira eu sabia muito bem como jogar. Ela puxou meus cabelos com força quando eu passava a língua por um dos seus seios.

- E-edward... – ele gaguejou.

- Espere, minha Bella, nem comecei a brincar de verdade. – murmurei e fui descendo e distribuindo beijos por sua barriga até chegar ao começo de sua calcinha. Com o dente puxei o elástico e soltei, o barulho do atrito entre o elástico e a pele dela foi reduzido por um gemido dela. Tirei sua calcinha, expondo seu sexo mim. Agora sim eu a torturaria pelos três meses que ela me deixou de molho.

Dei um beijo de leve e suas mãos torceram o lençol da cama com vontade. Com uma risadinha eu subi beijando todo seu corpo até chegar em sua boca, a cara dela era de frustração. Ela ia reclamar, porém eu não permiti. Beijei-a enquanto meus dedos iam para a parte interna de suas coxas.

Comecei a brincar com ela e sem qualquer aviso penetrei-a com meu dedo e um gemido sôfrego sai de sua garganta. Ela arqueou suas costas querendo um contato maior comigo. A expressão de Bella era de puro prazer. Seus olhos bem abertos e me fitando intensamente enquanto mordia os lábios. Continuei com o movimento e beijava seu corpo que já estava chegando ao ápice. Senti as paredes de seu sexo se apertarem em volta de meus dedos e seus corpo inteiro começar com pequenos espasmos.

- Edward, eu vou... – ela não terminou a frase.

Seu corpo inteiro estremeceu e sua respiração estava pesada. Agora havia um sorriso em seu rosto e quando ela abiu os olhos eu pude vê-los brilhando, então ela veio para cima de mim, me derrubando e ficando por cima.

- Nós dois podemos brincar, certo? – ela sussurrou com uma voz muito sexy em minha orelha.

- Devemos. – respondi, dando um selinho nela.

Ela gargalhou e começou a distribuir beijos por todo o meu corpo, até que chegou em meu jeans, ou melhor, em meu cinto. Ela o tirou tão lentamente que eu estava quase entrando em combustão. Depois que tirou minha boxer preta que estava com um grande volume foi arrancada bem rápido. Bella pegou o objeto de seu desejo com as mãos quentes e pequenas.

Quando sua boca encostou em mim, acabei segurando seu cabelos cm um pouco de força, mas ela continuou a trabalhar enquanto minha cabeça rodava de prazer. Não sei o porque era com Bella ou se era porque ela era muito boa, mas eu perdi totalmente o controle de meu corpo. Antes que eu chegasse ao ápice puxei Bella e a beijei enquanto minhas mãos tateavam a mesinha de cabeceira atrás de uma camisinha, quando encontrei um não demorei a colocar. Quando eu deslizei pra dentro de seu corpo Bella arqueou suas costas e rebolou embaixo de mim.

- Edward, não para. – ela gemeu quando eu comecei a me movimentar.

- Não agora, minha Bella. – eu murmurei, sorrindo em vê-la tão perdida em seu próprio prazer.

Continuei investindo contra ela mais energeticamente e ela enlaçou as pernas em torno da minha cintura deixando a penetração ir mais fundo. Agora o único som era o da colisão de nossos corpos e alguns gemidos baixos que eu já não mais diferenciar de quem era.

Senti o sexo de Bella apertando o meu pela segunda vez aquela noite e continuei investindo contra ela até que com um gemido alto seu corpo relaxou. Continuei o movimento até que eu cheguei ao meu ápice, caindo sobre o corpo dela. Ela sorriu e eu rolei para o outro lado me apoiando sobre meu braço para olhá-la melhor.

Ela também me olhava. Decidi que aquele momento não precisava de palavras nem de provocações. Ela apenas chegou mais perto de mim e se aconchegou ao meu lado. Sentei na cama e peguei o edredom que estava em nossos pés. Puxei para cima de nós dois e a abracei, não demorou muito para que ela caísse no sono, demorei a cair no sono e fiquei observando-a dormir tranqüilamente em meus braços.

Agora eu tinha que cumprir a minha parte do acordo.

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte o lugar ao lado estava vazio. Em cima da mesinha de cabeceira havia um bilhete onde Bella, que dizia:

"_Eu cumpri a minha parte, faça o favor de cumprir com a sua._

___ Bella Swan."_

___

* * *

_

E agora?

Será que o Edward vai cumprir com a sua promessa ou será que ele vai correr atrás da Bells?

O que vocês acharam da Alice 'ajudando' o Edward?

E o que vocês acharam da lemon? *suspira*

Quero saber as opiniões de vocês!

Só clicar no botão abaixo!

Por favor, deixem suas reviews! ;)

**Beijos, May**


	4. Now It's The Second Time Around

_**Olá amoreees!** Nossa, quanta saudade disso tudo!_

_Sim, eu sei que estou em falta com as minhas fics e, principalmente, essa. Entretanto eu estou tentando arrumar tempo para escrever, a escola anda tomando bastante do meu tempo, espero que vocês entendam, então vou parar de falar e comentar antes de vcs lerem! =D_

_Então vocês gostaram da lemon, huh? Que bom, sempre fico apreensiva com lemons, haha._

_Alice deu mesmo a ajudinha gente, ela tava vendo o 'sofrimento' do Ed, aliás ela sabe mais do que eles mesmos que a relação deles já tinha deixado de ser uma brincadeira... =x_

_E não adianta, o Edward é um canalha mesmo! Ele usou e abusou da Bellinha, mas ela também aproveitou bastante... quem sabe, agora, ele não melhore, né?_

_Antes que eu me esqueça, tenho que avisar... o próximo capítulo será o ultimo da fic! É com muuuita dor no coração que vou colocar o ponto final nessa história!  
_

_Vou deixar vocês lerem agora... nos vemos lá embaixo!_

_Enjoy._

* * *

**Now It's The Second Time Around**

_Trecho da música Second Time Around - Lady Gaga_

Naquele dia eu não fiz mais nada além de ficar estirado em minha cama, o dia todo, tentando lutar contra algo dentro que de mim que queria ver Bella. Depois de tanto tempo juntos, mesmo que não tendo algo realmente romântico entre nós, eu acabara me acostumando com a presença dela ao meu lado.

Alice veio até meu quarto pela noite e fez questão que eu lhe contasse tudo o que aconteceu entre nós, claro que eu não contei os detalhes sórdidos do que tinha acontecido naquele quarto, mas o básico ela conseguiu arrancar de mim. Quando ela começou com um papo estranho de _destino_ e _amor verdadeiro_, quase a chutei do meu quarto, Alice, às vezes, exagerava nas loucuras e eu, definitivamente, estava sem paciência para aquilo.

Eram quase onze da noite quando resolvi sair com alguns amigos da escola, fazia tanto tempo que não saia de casa em dia de semana já que sempre estava com Bella, que preferia ficar em casa, assistindo a algum filme água-com-açúcar. A saída foi totalmente frustrada, pelo menos para mim, que não conseguia encontrar ninguém que me agradasse, isso era algo totalmente novo e estranho para mim, antes eu não tinha muitos critérios de escolha, mas hoje, talvez, não fosse mesmo o meu dia. Voltei para casa, deixando meus amigos já com suas companhias pelo resto da noite, no bar.

Literalmente dormi como uma pedra, a casa poderia ter desabado sobre minha cabeça e eu não escutaria, acordei de manhã com meu celular fazendo seu papel diário de despertador. Fui contra minha vontade tomar um banho rápido e fui para a escola, chegando lá lutei contra o impulso de estacionar meu carro ao lado do carro dela, pretendia manter minha promessa.

Todo o autocontrole que eu pensava que tinha foi por água abaixo quando eu vi Bella conversando com alguns meninos do time de futebol americano do outro lado do estacionamento. Meu primeiro pensamento foi ir até eles e tirá-la de perto daquele monte de homens que comiam-na com os olhos, precisei respirar fundo para não fazer nenhuma besteira.

- Ela não é mais nada sua... – eu murmurei para mim mesmo.

Continuei murmurando isso mentalmente e passei por eles, Bella se virou no exato momento em que olhei para eles, nossos olhares se encontrando, acenei friamente e segui meu caminho. Pelo canto do olho pude perceber que ela continuou olhando para mim, totalmente chocada, talvez tenha sido minha reação indiferente...

Não demorou muito tempo para a escola inteira saber que nós tínhamos terminado. Onde quer que eu passasse podia ver pessoas cochichando e me encarando. Meu humor estava péssimo para qualquer coisa, então resolvi ignorar tudo aquilo e ficar alheio às fofocas que Jessica insistia em me contar.

Quando Bella e eu tínhamos a mesma aula juntos, ela sentava o mais longe possível de mim, e eu também fazia questão de manter distância, se era assim que ela queria. Assim nós seguimos por muitos dias. Ela no canto dela, quase nem olhando para mim e eu resolvi fazer o mesmo.

Tentava retomar minha vida, mas eram poucas as coisas que eu fazia antes que consegui voltar a fazer. Decidi que queria sair de Forks o quanto antes possível, eu nunca tive o costume de estudar e a possibilidade de fazer uma faculdade me animou e desviou toda a atenção que ficava o dia inteiro pensando em Bella.

E depois de algumas semanas, chegaram as férias de verão. Antigamente eu até acharia legal ir para a Flórida na casa que meus pais tinham lá, mas não estava muito no clima de Disney e afins, queria mesmo era ficar em casa e, como o meu novo costume, era ficar em casa fazendo coisas chatas de gente normal. Porém acabamos indo todos pra a Flórida. Emmett e Alice levaram Rose e Jasper, ou seja, eu era o único que estava sobrando nessa história toda. Pelo menos eu estava levando todos os meus livros, o meu notebook e meu celular para me manter ocupado.

O vôo foi bem tranqüilo apesar de ser o único sozinho, mas eu fiquei o tempo todo escutando música e dormindo. Quando chegamos na Flórida o sol de rachar mamona me fez suar com o calor. Eu queria voltar para Forks, gostava daquele clima chuvoso. Com uma cara nada amigável entrei no carro e fomos para a nossa casa. Para minha sorte na casa de férias Carlisle já havia planejado um quarto separado para cada filho, sorte dele, porque senão haveria morte por aqui. Eu estava num mau humor terrível, se fosse uma mulher, com certeza, seria TPM.

Fiquei o dia todo jogando meu X-box trancado no quarto com o ar condicionado ligado, claro. Emmett nem apareceu como tinha prometido que faria, mas também aquela loira chata grudada nele o dia inteiro era impossível fazer qualquer coisa. Esme estava fazendo de tudo para me tirar do quarto e até ameaçou tirar meu computador se eu não descesse para o jantar, ela estava me tratando como criança.

Desci para jantar e participei da 'reunião familiar', apesar de não querer até que foi divertido, Emmett era tão babaca quanto podia e sempre fazia todos rirem, naquela noite eu exagerei um pouco no vinho e decidi subir para o meu quarto antes que começasse a falar coisas que não deveria na frente de todo mundo.

Entrei no quarto e me joguei na cama, rindo sozinho da minha situação ridícula, bêbado e sozinho no quarto. Lembrei-me imediatamente de Bella e de como ela estaria brigando comigo por estar bêbado. Tateei o colchão até encontrar meu celular, escrevi uma mensagem às pressas e sem pensar duas vezes apertei enviar e não esperei a resposta, pois eu sabia que ela não vinha, principalmente porque Bella era uma turrona e nunca daria o braço a torcer, ainda mais para alguém como eu.

Fiquei surpreso quando a mensagem foi respondida uns dez minutos depois, claro que eu não sabia se abria ou deixava lá. Provavelmente a resposta de Bella não seria uma coisa muito agradável de se ler às 2:38 da manhã numa noite de bebedeira. Resolvi abrir e acabar de vez com meu coração e minha sanidade.

_Me liga._

A mensagem curta demorou a entrar em meu cérebro. Ainda tentava achar o erro que meus olhos não estavam vendo, não era possível que Bella resolvesse falar comigo. Disquei o número já memorizado, esperei ainda algum tempo que ela se decidisse em atender a porra do celular.

- Demorou. – reclamei assim que escutei o suspiro dela do outro lado da linha.

- Não fode, Cullen. – ela resmungou e eu gargalhei - O que você quer?

- Nossa, tem certeza que foi você que acabou de me escrever aquela mensagem? – perguntei, gargalhando da maneira como ela se estressou.

- Eu sabia que você ia ficar fazendo piadinhas, seu grosso. – ela chiou do outro lado da linha.

- Tudo bem, me desculpa. – resmunguei, e escutei um suspiro – Bella, eu sei que eu não deveria estar ligando para você...

- Não deveria mesmo. – sibilou, brava.

- Posso continuar? Obrigado. – ela gargalhou e eu continuei - Eu preciso te ver, você me deixou dependente de você, Bella. Não sei mais o que fazer, tentei esquecer você, mas eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, eu simplesmente precisava escutar sua voz...

- Edward...

- Se você disser que quer me ver também eu volto para Forks imediatamente, Bella. – falei, respirando fundo.

- Eu não estou em Forks, Edward. – ela disse, suspirando – Estou em _Jacksonville,_ vim passar as férias com minha mãe e não adianta você ir para Forks, seja lá onde quer que você esteja, vamos ter que esperar até o fim das férias e nossas vidas voltarem ao normal. – explicou.

- Isso quer dizer que você quer me ver? – perguntei com um sorriso enorme em meu rosto – Bella, você está mais perto de mim do que imagina. – falei, sem disfarçar a felicidade repentina que tomou conta do meu corpo.

- Como assim, Edward? – perguntou, confusa.

- Estou em Orlando, passando as férias com minha família. – expliquei – Fica a poucas horas de distância de Jacksonville e nós poderíamos nos encontrar sem problemas...

- Edward, calma. – ela disse – Você está tão esbaforido que mal consegue respirar. – ela riu do outro lado da linha – Eu já disse que nós vamos nos ver, não disse? Então fica calmo que ainda temos tempo de arrumar alguma coisa. – sua voz estava calma, mas eu não conseguia ficar quieto.

- Nós podemos nos encontrar em _Palm Coast_, eu conheço um lugar legal por lá, onde costumava passar minhas férias na infância e... – parei de falar quando percebi que estava me afobando de novo e ela gargalhava.

- Esteja lá às sete. – murmurou.

- Estarei, Bella. – falei, tentando manter a calma.

- Até amanhã, Edward. – ela falou e eu pude sentir um sorriso em sua voz.

- Ei, esp... – ela desligou.

Essa era a minha garota.

Depois de meia hora decidi que não conseguiria dormir com meu estômago vazio daquela maneira. Desci até a cozinha e ao passar pela porta da sala pude ver minha família reunida conversando enquanto assistiam a alguma coisa na televisão. Segui meu caminho para a cozinha e encontrei Rosalie pegando alguma coisa na geladeira, quando ela me viu ali seu rosto ficou branco.

- Não vou te fazer nada, mulher. – resmunguei, passando por ela – Você não precisa me ignorar, sabe? Aquele dia em Port Angeles foi apenas casual, o que fizemos não foi nenhum crime, Rosalie. – suspirei e ela não se pronunciou – Nós éramos livres e desimpedidos... pare de me olhar dessa maneira. – reclamei.

- Tudo bem, Edward. – a voz de Rosalie era como um tilintar de sinos, clara e suave – Só não quero que você diga nada à Emmett, ele não gostaria nada de saber o que aconteceu entre nós dois e, como você disse, foi apenas uma casualidade. – ela terminou de falar e saiu da cozinha.

Maluca.

Depois de fazer um lanche eu voltei para o meu quarto. Fiquei na cama virando de um lado para o outro por horas e nada do sono vir. A noite estrelada e a lua cheia em Orlando era um atrativo para os amantes da noite. Abri a janela da varanda e fui sentar sob a luz da lua.

~-~

Acordei com o sol forte batendo em meu rosto. Pisquei inúmeras vezes antes que minha visão melhorasse e eu conseguisse distinguir as coisas ao meu redor. Percebi que estava na mesma posição que me sentei na varanda do meu quarto, ontem à noite. Quando fiz menção de levantar senti cada músculo do meu corpo reclamar, aos poucos fui espreguiçando e depois me coloquei de pé, precisava tomar um banho antes de ver Bella.

Olhei no relógio ainda era cedo, mas eu precisava correr se quisesse chegar no horário que havíamos marcado, com certeza, Bella não toleraria atraso. Tomei um banho rápido e coloquei uma roupa normal, calça jeans e uma camiseta de algodão. Peguei minha carteira, meu celular e a chave do carro, desci para a cozinha e todos me olharam surpresos. Era mais pelo fato de eu estar levantado antes do meio-dia do que ter descido para tomar café por vontade própria.

- Vai chover canivete aberto. – Emmett gargalhou.

- Vá à merda, Emmett. – resmunguei, me sentando em uma das cadeiras.

- Sem brigas à mesa. – Esme sibilou, séria – Edward, vai sair?

- Sim. – murmurei – Vou dar uma volta. – completei.

- Finalmente, meu filho. – ela disse, sorridente – Não agüento mais vê-lo trancado em seu quarto.

Dei ombros, sem dizer nada. Não demorou muito para que todos voltassem ao que estavam fazendo antes que eu interrompesse. Sentia-me um estranho no meio da minha família, talvez fosse o tempo que eu os ignorei que fez com que eles deixassem minha presença ali, passar despercebida. Terminei meu café e levantei-me, indo até Esme e beijando sua testa.

Entrei no carro e olhei no relógio, tinha apenas meia hora para fazer um percurso de uma hora completa, era bom que esse carro agüentasse firme e fosse muito rápido. Peguei à saída e entrei na autoestrada que para minha sorte estava vazia a essa hora da manhã. Não demorou muito para que meu celular tocasse, era Bella, coloquei no viva-voz.

- Bom dia, _mon amour_. – falei, escutando ela resmungar algo ininteligível do outro lado.

- Aonde exatamente nós vamos nos encontrar? – perguntou, desconfiada – Palm Coast é grande e minha bola de cristal não funcionou hoje de manhã. – ironizou e eu gargalhei, aquela era a minha Bella.

- Tem um _resort_ lá, se você quiser, acho melhor do que ficar vagando pela cidade o dia todo sem descanso... – parei de falar, esperando a resposta.

- Você que está no comando hoje, Cullen. – ela riu.

- Então nos encontramos lá. – respondi, sorridente.

- Até mais. – ela cantarolou e, em seguida, desligou.

Não deu tempo de responder, liguei um som alto no carro e acelerei, provavelmente estava em cima da hora. Quando cheguei à cidade, tive que diminuir a velocidade, antes que ganhasse uma multa como recordação do lugar. Dirigi-me para o _resort_, onde já viera muitas vezes quando criança. Não havia nenhum carro lá, dessa vez Bella que estava atrasada.

Estacionei ali e saí do carro, o sol estava forte. Estava me sentindo um turista retardado de calça jeans, camisa preta, tênis e óculos escuros, quase derretendo com o calor que fazia naquele lugar. Deveria ter colocado alguma roupa mais confortável. Perdido em meus pensamentos não percebi que um carro se aproximava e estacionou atrás do meu, só fui ver quando senti Bella me cutucando pela costa.

- Oi. – ela murmurou, sorrindo e pude perceber um leve tom avermelhado sobre suas bochechas.

- Oi. – eu sorri, puxando-a pelo braço, um pouco rude e beijando-a.

Achei que ela fosse me afastar, mas fez exatamente o oposto, suas pequenas mãos foram parar em meu cabelo, me puxando para mais perto. Nossas línguas brincavam de um jeito que somente elas sabiam, me deixando sedento por mais e pelo visto Bella também queria mais. Seu cheiro invadia minhas narinas, deixando-me completamente atordoado, aquele cheio de morangos que me deixava louco.

Aos poucos, nós íamos nos separando, mas também como se fosse a coisa mais difícil no mundo e, naquele momento, eu me sentia desse jeito, como se me afastar dela foi algo impossível. Olhei naqueles olhos cor de chocolate que brilhavam de animação e sorri, beijando sua testa.

Peguei em sua mão e a arrastei para a recepção. O lugar era muito bonito, exatamente como me lembrava da minha infância, brincando com Alice e Emmett nesse lugar enquanto Esme e Carlisle faziam as nossas reservas.

Coloquei os documentos necessários e a recepcionista os pegou, digitando algumas coisas em seu computador. Bella permanecia de mãos dadas comigo, apenas observando o lugar, seus olhos captando cada detalhe da decoração.

- Um quarto? – perguntou a moça, olhando para a mim.

Imediatamente olhei para Bella, claro que eu não vim pra pensando em levar Bella para cama, a última coisa que eu queria fazer nesse momento era transar com ela, depois de tudo que eu fiz eu não podia ficar forçando a barra com ela. Ela olhou para mim e deu de ombros, voltando a atenção para outras coisas.

- Sim. – respondi.

Depois de fazermos nossa reserva fomos para o quarto, Bella olhava admirada o exterior do lugar. Quadras de tênis, piscinas, entre vários outros tipos de lazer. O quarto não deixava nada a desejar, só tinha mobília cara e luxuosa. Bella deu uma volta, olhando tudo e depois se jogou na cama macia.

Fiquei parado enquanto ela olhava para o teto, muda. Decidi que teríamos que começar aquela conversa de alguma maneira.

- Então, o que nós... er... somos? – perguntei, sentando ao seu lado na cama.

- Eu não sei. – resmungou, se pondo sentada e deu de ombros – Não sei se quero dar um rótulo a isso só para nos sentirmos melhor. – completou, séria – Quero que isso aconteça da maneira certa.

- Se você se sentir confortável em ser "nada". – fiz as aspas no ar – Eu não me importo, desde que estejamos juntos, afinal, namorar não foi uma experiência boa para nenhum de nós dois. – comentei, rindo e ela me acompanhou.

- Estou bem assim. – ela disse e veio para cima de mim.

Não demorou muito para que eu percebesse o que Bella estava sugerindo. Suas mãos quentes e macias passeavam por dentro da minha blusa, fazendo com que um arrepio tomasse conta do meu corpo. Antes que eu perdesse a cabeça com aquelas caricias, segurei as mãos dela e ela soltou um gemido de desgosto.

- Bella, não vim aqui para fazer sexo com você. – disse, sério.

- Estamos aqui para o que então? – perguntou, com um tom irônico – Eu não te entendo, Edward, sério. – suspirou – Você ficou no meu pé durante um bom tempo querendo que eu cedesse a você e agora que estou fazendo espontaneamente você não quer. – explicou, irritadiça.

- Quem não entende sou eu. – resmunguei – Estou tendo ser um cara legal, sabe? Não vim aqui pra te levar para cama, esperava arrumar alguma coisa para me redimir com você, depois de tudo que eu fiz, sei lá, um passeio... qualquer coisa. – sibilei.

- Esse tipo, definitivamente, não combina com você, Edward. – ela gargalhou e eu bufei – Você é do tipo que joga a mulher na cama e faz um sexo bem selvagem com ela. – logo depois que disse isso, seu rosto ficou super vermelho.

- Tudo bem se é isso que você quer. – suspirei e me coloquei sobre seu corpo, minhas mãos já estavam tirando sua blusa e eu beijava seu pescoço com urgência.

- Ah, droga. – Bella disse, me tirando de cima dela – Tudo bem, não precisamos fazer isso, apesar de eu querer. – resmungou, fazendo uma careta – Vamos dar uma volta, senhor romântico. – ela levantou da cama e me puxou para fora, segurei seu braço e puxei-a contra meu corpo, beijando seu rosto até encontrar sua boca.

- Quero que seja diferente com você, Bella. – murmurei, minha testa colada contra a dela.

Ela apenas sorriu, me levando para fora. Passeamos pelo lugar, até chegar na praia que estava praticamente vazia. Ela tirou o tênis e as meias, fiz a mesma coisa, não dissemos nada, apenas andamos pela praia, a sensação da areia sob os meus pés era boa, as ondas fracas que chegavam até onde estávamos também era uma sensação ótima.

Em algum momento ela caminhou para longe das ondas e sentou na areia, fui até ela e sentei-me ao seu lado. Seus olhos cor de chocolate estavam fixos no mar, nas ondas.

- Isso é estranho. – ela murmurou, e eu a encarei, confuso – Quer dizer, você e eu, numa boa, é estranho. – concluiu – Nós sempre nos tratávamos com ironia e implicância, e agora, estamos tentando fazer isso dar certo, é estranho, pelo menos para mim. – disse Bella, dando de ombros.

- Bella, você é impossível. – murmurei, balançando a cabeça negativamente – Qualquer garota gostaria do que eu tentando fazer, ser romântico e todas essas coisas que mulheres gostam, mas você tinha que ser do contra, não é? – falei, beijando seu ombro e senti seu corpo vibrando numa risada.

- Você não faz o tipo romântico. – lembrou.

- Porque você não me conhece direito. – sibilei.

- Olha aqui, Edward. – ela disse, se arrastando para perto de mim – Eu vou te dar uma chance já que você insiste tanto nessa porcaria romântica, mas já lhe adianto que não vai dar certo... – calei-a com minha boca, ansiando por ela.

Empurrei seu corpo e fiquei sobre ela, que estava deitada na areia. Seus cabelos se misturando a areia fina e quase branca daquela praia. Senti suas mãos em minha nuca, puxando-me para perto de seu corpo. Separei nossas bocas quando não conseguíamos mais respirar direito, coloquei a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço e aspirei, sentindo o perfume de morangos dela.

- Eu senti sua falta. – murmurei em seu ouvido.

Seu corpo inteiro estremeceu, suas mãos acariciaram meu cabelo e ela sorriu. Quando vi aquele sorriso em seu rosto meu coração bateu mais forte e eu não pude fazer mais nada além de sorrir para ela.

Nós ficamos ali, sentados na areia, por muito tempo. Bella contou tudo o que tinha feito no tempo em que ficamos separados e depois me fez contar tudo também. Eu nunca tinha visto Bella tão relaxada na minha presença antes, ela estava sorridente o tempo inteiro e demonstrava carinho por livre e espontânea vontade, era um lado dela que eu não conhecia. As nossas implicâncias um com o outro também diminuíram, porque eu tinha certeza que nós nunca deixaríamos de implicar um com o outro, porém Bella estava calma e tranqüila.

Estava de noite já, o céu todo estrelado sobre nossas cabeças. Bella estava sentada entre minhas pernas, sua costa apoiada sobre meu peito. Ali, com ela nos meus braços, estava começando a perceber coisas que nem sequer haviam passado pela minha cabeça antes. Eu gostava dela, e gostava muito.

Bella brincava com a minha mão, fazendo círculos enquanto observava o céu. O silencio entre nós não era desconfortável, era bom e aquele momento não precisava de nenhuma palavra. Ela ergueu minha mão e a moldou com a sua, apontando com o indicador para o céu.

- Está vendo essas quatro estrelas que formam um quadrado? – perguntou, sua voz era um sussurro misturado ao barulho das ondas do mar, assenti e ela prosseguiu – Junto com essas três aqui – ela fez a reta das três estrelas apontando – formam a constelação _Ursa Maior_. – afirmou, perdida em sua própria mente.

- Continua. – encorajei-a, apoiei meu queixo em seu ombro e respirou fundo.

Ela soltou uma risadinha e olhou para mim, seus olhos brilhavam, ela mordia o lábio inferior e suas bochechas estavam rosadas, de um modo que eu havia visto poucas vezes antes. Era charmoso.

- Por que você está me olhando dessa maneira? – perguntou sorrindo, mas esse tipo de sorriso no rosto de Bella na minha presença era algo totalmente novo para mim.

- Estou apenas olhando _você_. – respondi, colocando uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás de sua orelha, ela fechou os olhos quando nossas bocas ficaram a centímetros de distancia uma da outra, respirou fundo.

Não deixei que ela falasse qualquer coisa, selei nossos lábios num beijo tenro e apaixonado. Ali não havia nada além de nós dois, não existiam problemas, apenas nós dois.

Ficamos na praia mais algum tempo, contra a vontade da Bella, a segui com meu carro até Jacksonville. A casa onde a mãe dela morava era muito luxuosa e eu não entendi o porque Bella se recusava a morar com a mãe, talvez o motivo fosse mesmo o padrasto.

Voltei para a minha casa, depois de algumas horas de viagem de carro. As luzes da casa estavam todas acesas, logo da porta já podia escutar os risos e o falatório na sala, tentei passar despercebido, tudo o que eu queria nesse momento era uma boa noite de sono, dormi mal na noite passada e estava prestes a cair de sono, porém encontrei com Esme passando pelo corredor.

- Meu filho. – ela disse, animada e me abraçou – Achei que você já estava em seu quarto dormindo, querido. Você passou o dia todo fora, isso fez muito bem para você, olha seu rosto como está relaxado. – comentou, me arrastando para a sala enquanto falava.

- É...

Estavam todos comendo e conversando, Emmett era o pior, parecia um animal comendo. Esme apontou o sofá para que eu me sentasse, contra a minha vontade.

- Olha quem resolveu dar o ar da graça. – Emmett quase gritou.

- Mas já vão começar? – Esme resmungou, direcionando um olhar repreensivo para Emmett, que gargalhou, dando de ombros.

- Nada vai estragar meu humor hoje, ursão. – falei, usando o apelido que Rosalie adorava usar quando falava com ele.

- Viu um pássaro verde, é? – Alice, que estava do meu lado, disse cutucando-me com o cotovelo.

- Mais ou menos isso. – respondi e ela me olhou curiosa, mas não dei mais nenhuma informação para ela. Se Alice descobrisse que eu tinha encontrado Bella hoje, todos estariam sabendo em questão de minutos.

Como sempre, todos continuaram conversando, um pouco que ignorando a minha presença já que nunca ficava com eles, mas eu tampouco ligava para isso. Eu estava pensando em Bella e tudo o que tinha acontecido hoje, era tudo muito novo para mim. Por mais que entendesse o que estava acontecendo era difícil aceitar que eu estava realmente apaixonado por Bella. Sem dúvida, ela era a garota mais irritante, prepotente e arrogante que eu havia conhecido, mas talvez isso fosse exatamente o que me atraía para ela.

Mas algum tempo ali na conversa e logo descobri o motivo de tanta euforia de Alice. Íamos ao parque da Disney, que ficava na cidade. Isso me fez lembrar de todas as vezes que vínhamos para cá quando Alice ainda era pequena. Ela se esbaldava no parque, se sentindo realmente uma das princesas.

Ficou decidido que iríamos pela manhã... e eu teria que ir junto. Subi para o meu quarto tarde da noite, ainda sem qualquer sinal de estar com sono. Pensei milhões de vezes antes de levantar, pegar meu celular na cômoda e discar o numero de Bella. Talvez ela estivesse dormindo, mas talvez ela também estivesse com insônia.

- James, eu não quero mais que você...

- Bella, sou eu. – falei, confuso em ouvi-la tão raivosa do outro lado da linha.

- Ah, oi Edward. – ela disse, tentando parecer mais calma.

- O que aconteceu? Você está bem? Quem é James? – a enxurrada de perguntas saiu antes que eu pensasse.

- Não aconteceu nada, Edward. – suspirou – Estou bem, só briguei com minha mãe, mas foi uma besteira e só. – ela parou abruptamente, não respondendo a ultima pergunta. Achei melhor não forçar, o _status _ da nossa relação ainda não me dava direito de querer saber mais sobre a vida dela.

Mas isso não me impedia de ficar curioso.

- Tudo bem, se você diz. – dei de ombros, pretendendo mudar de assunto – Eu quero saber se você está a fim de dar um passeio amanhã. – comentei, olhando para o teto.

- Claro, aonde vamos?

- Minha família vai ao parque da Disney, aqui na cidade, você poderia aparecer por lá, então eu poderia fugir da minha família e nós podíamos curtir, sozinhos. – sugeri, sabendo que Bella ficava desconfortável sendo o centro das atenções.

- Acho uma ótima ideia. – respondeu – Vou dormir agora, boa noite, Edward. – falou, sua voz estava calma e doce agora.

- Boa noite, minha Bella.

Desliguei o telefone e não me lembro em que momento, caí em um sono profundo, esperando ansiosamente pelo dia seguinte.

Alice fez questão de acordar todos na casa, ansiosa pelo passeio. Mandei uma mensagem para Bella antes de sair de casa, dizendo que já estava indo para lá. O caminho até o parque era rápido,cada um foi em seu carro, logo pude escutar as músicas que gostava sem ninguém me perturbando.

O parque estava cheio, assim como nós, a maioria das pessoas que estavam de férias, vinham passar o dia aqui com a família.

Estava começando a ficar preocupado com a falta de resposta de Bella quando uma mensagem em meu celular dela dizia que estava na entrada. Dei um jeito de sair sem ser notado e fui até lá.

Avistei os cabelos castanhos de Bella e não demorou muito para que ela me avistasse. Percebi que ela estava acompanhada, me aproximei.

- Oi Bella. – falei sorrindo e passando meu braço em sua cintura.

- Olá Edward. – ela respondeu, um pouco distante – Renée, Phill esse aqui é Edward, meu...

- _Amigo_, de Forks. – completei, sabendo que Bella não sabia o que falar. Estendi a mão e cumprimentei os dois.

- Olá. - Renée disse, me analisando, seu tom de voz era seco.

- Mãe, vou dar uma volta com Edward. – Bella informou, me puxando pela mão, Renée abriu a boca para falar algo, mas Bella a cortou - Não, eu não vou voltar tão cedo. – respondeu com raiva e eu me perdi naquela conversa maluca.

Bella me levou para longe, nossas mãos entrelaçadas enquanto ela procurava alguma coisa. Ela parou em um canto com menos pessoas, um pouco mais calma, olhou para mim.

- Desculpe, minha mãe me tira do sério. – comentou, colocando os braços em torno de mim.

- Eu ainda estou um pouco perdido nessa história. – comentei, rindo.

- Não tem o porque eu te atormentar com as loucuras da minha mãe. A propósito, você me chamou para sair. – ela sorriu calorosamente para mim, beijando meu queixo.

- Sim, eu chamei. – murmurei, abraçando mais forte e sentindo o cheiro de morangos que eu tanto gostava – Vamos nos divertir. – disse, beijando seu lábios rapidamente.

Bella estava fascinada com o parque, ficamos a maior parte do tempo no _Magic Kingdom_ que era como se fosse a alma do parque, ali tinha de tudo. Princesas andando com seus príncipes no meio da multidão, todos os personagens que podíamos imaginar que interagiam com as pessoas.

Fiz com que ela tirasse milhares de fotos, a cada pedido era uma eterna briga para que ela cooperasse, mas percebi que ela até gostava disso. Surpreendeu-me, fazendo caras e bocas cada vez que um dos personagens se aproximava para tirar a foto.

O castelo da Cinderela foi a parte que Bella mais gostou, sem dúvida. Acho que aquilo era o sonho de toda mulher. Um castelo e o príncipe encantado. Para mim não fazia diferença, morar num casebre ou num castelo luxuoso, saído diretamente da imaginação de Walt Disney.

Dentro do castelo, encontramos minha família, soltei um palavrão ao ver os olhos de Alice brilhando em nos ver, Bella gargalhou.

- Edward e Bella, quem diria! – ela quase gritou, abraçando Bella.

- Pois é. – respondi.

- Oi Alice. – Bella murmurou, sorrindo.

- Não era a toa que Edward ficou tão contente, assim, do nada. – Alice comentou – Você deixou meu irmão numa bela fossa, Bella. – comentou e Bella me olhou, curiosa.

- Alice. – repreendi a pequena que me olhou brava. Sem dúvida aquele comentário de Alice seria o motivo de muitas piadas de Bella, mais tarde.

- Só falo a verdade. – deu de ombros e arrastou Bella consigo enquanto ia de encontro com a família – Esme vai adorar ver você aqui Bella, ainda mais por tirar o filhote dela do mau humor. – comentou, piscando para mim, provocativa.

- Se você está dizendo. – Bella respondeu animada.

Esme e Carlisle cumprimentaram Bella com a gentileza e o carinho de sempre. Emmett, só para variar, levantou-a nos braços e rodou com ela que implorava que ele a colocasse no chão. O rosto dela estava extremamente corado de vergonha por aquela cena. Jasper e Rosalie que eram mais fechados apenas a cumprimentaram com um breve aceno e um sorriso discreto.

Almoçamos em paz e, eu nunca havia passado por um almoço calmo na mesma mesa que Emmett, o tempo todo escutava o riso cálido de Bella e isso estava me fazendo bem. Esse novo lado dela me deixava admirado, eu mal podia esperar para vê-lo mais vezes.

Não tivemos sinal de Phill e Renée durante o resto do dia. No fim da tarde Bela demonstrava sinais de cansaço, mas ficou firme, sempre se apoiando em mim, meu braço permaneceu o todo ao redor dela. Por volta das 16 horas, começou o _Disney Dreams Come True Parade, _onde vários personagens de desenhos animados desfilavam. Podia ver os olhos de Bella brilharem, assim como me lembrava de Alice, em nossa infância, quando vínhamos para cá.

Bella não quis ir embora até que visse o espetáculo com fogos que vinha logo depois do fim da parada noturna que acontecia toda noite. Eu já tinha o visto muitas vezes, _Wishes _era o nome do espetáculo e sempre era a minha parte favorita do dia quando eu era criança.

O tempo todo, Bella se mostrou muito confortável com minha família e o jeito deles, algo que eu nunca consegui, desde que eu nasci. Talvez seja o fato de que nós assumimos algo verdadeiro, não apenas um jogo idiota de adolescentes que gostam de coisas provocativas.

Fomos para o exterior do castelo da Cinderela onde acontecia o show de fogos. Bella estava em minha frente, abraçava-a por trás, apoiando meu queixo em seu ombro.

- Edward? – sussurrou.

- Sim? – perguntei, beijando sua orelha.

- Obrigada.

- Pelo quê?

- Por hoje, eu gostei muito. – suspirou, colocando suas mãos sobre as minhas que se cruzam em frente ao seu corpo – Foi um dos melhores momentos que passei com você. – respondeu, podia sentir sua timidez em admitir isso.

- Então, espero que este seja o primeiro de muitos. – murmurei em seu ouvido.

Quando ela ia responder, os primeiros fogos começaram a explodir no céu estrelado. Era lindo, suas formas e cores combinavam harmoniosamente, era fascinante. Era perfeito.

Pareceu tudo muito rápido, podia ficar ali com ela em meus braços durante a noite toda e não me importaria. Bella estava alegre e sorridente quando entramos em meu carro, a levaria para casa, já que Renée sumiu de nossas vistas, eu tampouco me importava de passar mais tempo com Bella.

Abri a porta para ela que entrou saltitante, quando entrava do lado do motorista, percebi que ela estava mexendo no porta cds e virando rapidamente os compartimentos, a procura de um cd que eu já sabia qual era.

Em poucos segundos, Debussy começava a tocar, relaxando o ambiente. Dei a partida no carro e segui para a estrada que levava a Jacksonville. Durante o percurso, peguei a mão de Bella que estava sobre seu colo e beijei delicadamente, sorrindo para ela, daquele jeito que a deixava desconcertada. Daquele jeito que ela gostava.

Continuamos sem falar o caminho todo, apenas curtindo a presença do outro. Um momento diferente para nós dois, mas ao mesmo tempo um momento que era essencial para duas pessoas que se deram uma segunda chance, pessoas que estavam descobrindo sentimentos que nem sabiam que existiam.

Parei na porta da casa dela, e Bella não evitou a carranca ao ver Renée na janela de um dos cômodos, observando-nos.

- Quanta hostilidade. – falei, rindo.

- É que você não conhece Renée. – explicou, rolando os olhos.

- Ela não parece ser uma pessoa fácil. – comentei.

- Ela não é. – afirmou Bella – Edward, eu vou embora amanhã. – disse, sem olhar em meus olhos.

- Mas já? Por quê? – perguntei, confuso com a confissão.

- Minha mãe e uma história muito longa. – disse, evasiva.

Não sei o porque, mas algo em minha cabeça dizia que essa história muito longa tinha a ver com o tal James, e também porque a mãe dela não gostava muito de mim. Mas não queria forçar Bella a contar uma história da qual não gostasse de mencionar.

- Eu vou com você.

-O quê? Não! – ela disse, nervosa – Você ainda tem uma semana de férias e vai perder seu tempo em Forks, comigo? Claro que não, você pode ficar aqui com sua família. – falou em um tom mandão.

- Bella, você sabe muito bem que não estou acostumado a passar momentos em família, eu quero ficar com você, aliás esse sol já está me incomodando, acho que preciso um pouco de chuva e tempo nublado. – comentei e ela não conseguiu segurar o riso.

- Você está saindo um belo cavalheiro, Edward. – comentou, surpresa – Eu não imaginava que existia alguma parte dessa palavra dentro de você. – riu.

- Assim você me ofende, _mon amour. _– puxei-a para um beijo.

Bella me abraçou a apoiou a cabeça em meu ombro, suspirando. Aquilo, talvez, estivesse sendo tão estranho para ela quanto para mim. Ficamos abraçados durante alguns minutos apenas conversando sobre coisas aleatórias, nada muito especifico.

- Acho melhor você ir dormir, mocinha. – murmurei, rindo.

- Talvez seja melhor mesmo, antes que minha mãe apareça armada aqui. – ela gargalhou e eu a acompanhei – Boa noite, Edward. – ela deu um longo selinho e depois se afastou de mim, indo em direção a casa – No aeroporto, às dez da manhã. – lembrou, sorridente.

- Estarei lá. – afirmei – Bons sonhos,_ minha_ Bella. Durma bem. – falei, antes que ela estivesse muito longe para escutar.

Esperei que ela entrasse em casa para ir embora. Suspirei, fechando os olhos por um instante e a primeira coisa que veio em minha cabeça foi ela. Liguei o carro e fui para casa, ainda lembrando os acontecimentos do dia.

É, eu estava apaixonado por Isabella Swan.

* * *

_Nossa, capítulo tenso!_

_Edward sofrendo de amor, coitado! Mas ele mereceu, não acham? Usar a Bella não foi legal! Mas agora ele descobriu que está apaixonado..._

_O que acharam das férias deles?_

_E da Renée, algo me diz que ela não gostou nadinha do Edward..._

_E o James, o que será que ele tem nessa história toda?_

_Bom, comentem tuuuuudo lá nas reviews! Quero saber o que vocês acharam!_

_Beijo beijo, **May.**_


	5. I'll See You Soon

_Olá amores! _

_Finalmente, e com muita dor no coração, trago o último capítulo para vocês._

_Mas antes, tenho algumas coisas pra comentar, rs... Sim, o James era o namorado de Bella quando ela morava com a mãe, mas confesso que ele não terá quase nenhuma importância nesse último capítulo. E a Renné, bom, ela é uma vadia mesmo e não quer que a Bella fique com o Edward, rs... Pelo visto vocês gostaram de ver os dois juntinhos curtindo um passeio na Disney! *-* Amorees, muuuuito obrigada por cada comentário e cada incentivo, sem vocês eu não teria escrito essa fic... ok, isso soou clichê, mas é a pura verdade!_

_Bom, espero que gostem desse último capítulo!_

_Nos vemos lá embaixo!_

_Enjoy._

* * *

**I'll See You Soon**

_Trecho da música See You Soon - Coldplay_

**Edward POV**

Bella e eu voltamos para Forks juntos. Aquelas férias, sem duvida, tinha sido a melhor da minha vida, pelo menos para mim. Bella parecia estar contente com toda aquela situação, mas ainda se recusava a declarar que nós estávamos mesmo namorando. Eu entendia o lado dela, mas sempre a apresentava como minha namorada, isso a deixava muito brava.

Ela não quis mais falar sobre Renée e todo aquele desprezo por mim. Também não quis que eu me importasse com isso, apenas dizendo que Renée sempre tivera problemas com os namorados dela e, por falar nisso, a única coisa que eu consegui arrancar dela sobre o tal James era que ele tinha sido um antigo namorado de Bella.

Minha família voltou alguns dias depois de mim, Carlisle tinha que voltar a trabalhar e as aulas iam retornar. Bella freqüentava mais a minha casa e se tornou uma grande amiga de Alice, isso foi uma surpresa para mim, não entendia como alguém conseguia ficar mais de uma hora conversando com Alice sem ficar maluco.

Quando voltamos para a escola, todos já sabiam sobre Bella e eu, afinal eu fazia questão de levar Bella para sair todo dia. Dessa vez nós estávamos fazendo certo e eu queria conhecê-la melhor.

Às vezes, Bella me ajudar estudar ou vice-versa. Nós dois queríamos entrar em uma faculdade depois de terminar a escola.

Nós estávamos na sala da casa dela, sentados no chão, cercados de livros de matemática. Bella estava ao meu lado, concentrada fazendo cálculos no caderno que estava sobre seu colo. Eu estava olhando o céu pela janela já que tinha desistido de fazer aquela conta há mais ou menos dez minutos, mas Bella insistia até que a conta desse certo.

- Bella... – resmunguei, mexendo com o cabelo dela que caia sobre seus ombros.

- Fala.

- Deixa isso pra lá. – reclamei, emburrado.

- Eu já estou terminando, porque você não tenta fazer?

- Só se você me ensinar. – provoquei, acariciando a curva do pescoço dela, sentindo seu corpo reagir ao meu toque – Você me ensina, Bells? – perguntei arrastando minha voz.

Ela virou o rosto e eu vi seus olhos brilharem. Chegou mais perto de mim com o caderno para me explicar. Bella falava com uma voz extremamente sexy e eu não consegui prestar atenção em nada que não fosse a boca dela se movendo ao falar. Ela estava fazendo de propósito e eu beijei seu queixo, ela soltou um grunhido baixo.

- Entendeu, Edward? – perguntou, sua voz falhou.

- Aham. – respondi, beijando o pescoço dessa vez – Assim, não é? – falei, colocando a mão na cintura dela e puxando-a para mais perto e com a outra mão eu joguei o caderno do outro lado da sala.

- Não, Edward. – ela resmungou, se soltando do meu abraço e me empurrando no chão.

Achei que ela estava querendo que ela estava querendo que eu tirasse a mão dela, mas quando eu percebi que ela subia em cima do meu corpo, um calafrio fez meu corpo tremer. Ela colocou uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo. Sua mão se apoiou sobre meu peito e ela se inclinou para me beijar. Seu cabelo caiu sobre meu rosto e ela mordeu o glóbulo da minha orelha.

- É desse jeito. – murmurou, sua voz extremamente sexy.

Ela cobriu minha boca com a sua. No início foi uma beijo lento, sem língua, somente nossos lábios se chocando com ferocidade, as mãos de Bella, como sempre, se embrenhavam em meu cabelo e devam leves puxões. Minhas mãos estavam bem firmes nos quadris dela. Quando ela abriu a boca e nossas línguas se encontraram, soltamos um gemido em uníssono, sincronizados. Eu já sentia todo o corpo dela contra o meu e ainda assim eu continuava apertando-a mais contra mim.

Nossas respirações já estavam pesadas, mas nenhum de nós queria desgrudar do outro, nem para respirar.

- Er... crianças? – nós dois pulamos muito longe um do outro quando escutamos a voz do pai da Bella.

- Ah meu... – Bella nem conseguiu terminar a frase de tão envergonhada que estava.

Nós dois respirávamos com dificuldade, o rosto de Bella estava todo vermelho. Seu peito subia e descia rapidamente, seus olhos arregalados, estava vendo o momento em que ela ia entrar em pânico.

Olhei para Charlie que tinha uma mistura da raiva e divertimento no rosto. Ele olhava para nós dois esperando que nós disséssemos alguma coisa, desculpas, talvez.

- Oi chefe Swan. – falei, logo em seguida Bella me deu uma cotovelada.

- Pai... er, não é nada disso que você está pensando. – Bella disse tentando consertar a situação.

- E o que eu estou pensando? – perguntou Charlie, visivelmente se divertindo.

- Que eu e ele... n-nós dois... no chão da s-sala... – ela não parava de gaguejar tampouco conseguia se explicar.

- Ok, chega Bella. – Charlie disse, rindo – Eu já entendi, não precisa se explicar, só não quero ver isso no chão da minha sala novamente, estamos entendidos? – nesse ultima parte ele olhou diretamente para mim.

- Sim senhor. – respondi, batendo continência.

Charlie murmurou alguma coisa e foi para a cozinha. Bella praguejou e se abaixou, recolhendo os cadernos e os livros. Ajudei-a sem dizer nada, sabia que ela estava muito brava comigo, mas aquilo não era culpa minha, definitivamente não era. Não daquela vez.

Ela me fez esperar na sala enquanto guardava as coisas em seu quarto. Charlie já tinha voltado para a sala com sua cerveja em mãos, assistindo a uma partida de futebol. Ele não disse mais nada sobre o que aconteceu. Estava começando a achar que Charlie era um pai bastante liberal.

Bella voltou, e me carregou para fora da casa. Fui até meu carro e me encostei na lateral, esperando que ela falasse alguma coisa. A chuva caia fina sobre nossas cabeças, ela estava com os braços cruzados em frente do corpo, pensativa.

- O que foi, Bella? – perguntei, irritado – Não foi culpa minha, você praticamente me atacou, não sei pra que tanta hostilidade agora, seu pai até se divertiu com a situação. Você está fazendo tempestade num copo d'água. – reclamei.

Ela ficou visivelmente surpresa com a minha reação, seu rosto ganhou uma cor avermelhada e ela sorriu, vindo em minha direção. Abri os braços e ele se aconchegou em meu peito, seu corpo se moldando ao meu perfeitamente.

- Ok, estou sendo irritante. – ela resmungou.

- Você não faz ideia. – provoquei, escutando um grunhido dela.

- Maldito.

- O que você tem, Bells? – perguntei, colocando uma mecha de cabelo, que caia em seu rosto, atrás da orelha – Você anda um pouco mas estressada que o normal. – comentei, sem deixar de provocá-la.

- Nada, estou bem. – ela respondeu, me beijando lentamente.

- Se você está dizendo. – dei de ombros, abraçando ela mais forte.

Nós ficamos ali na chuva por muito tempo. Quando me dei conta já estava anoitecendo e eu precisava ir para casa.

Algumas semanas depois, estava saindo de casa quando Esme me chamou e entregou a carta que eu estava esperando há muito tempo. Peguei o envelope e percebi que ela ficou ao meu lado esperando pela resposta tão ansiosamente quanto eu. Depois de rasgar o papel com ferocidade, puxei o papel com as informações. Li duas vezes para ter certeza se era mesmo aquilo que eu tinha lido. Eu tinha conseguido entrar para Harvard. Meu coração batia feito louco dentro do meu peito, mal percebi que Esme me abraçava, falando alguma coisa para mim.

Mal consegui raciocinar quando liguei para Carlisle para contar o que tinha acontecido. Ele ficou bastante feliz em saber que eu seguiria na mesma carreira que ele e que eu tinha conseguido o que eu estava lutando nos últimos meses. Queria contar para todo mundo, mas eu não podia... e não queria.

Não queria deixar Bella magoada em saber que eu ter que mudar de cidade, afinal de contas Massachusetts não era tão longe de Forks, se ela continuasse morando com o pai eu poderia visitá-la todo fim de semana. Mas como eu a conhecia muito bem eu sabia que ela não lidaria muito bem com essa situação. Teria que escolher o momento certo para contar a ela.

Fui para a casa dela, já que tínhamos combinado de ir a _Port Angeles_ escolher o vestido de formatura que ela usaria. Ainda faltava um mês e meio para a nossa formatura, mas eu queria ajudá-la a escolher o vestido, ela concordou com isso, então eu não perderia a chance.

Quando eu cheguei em frente a casa, ela já estava na porta me esperando. Pela cara que ela estava não estava nada bem hoje. Saí do carro e fui até ela, percebi que havia algo estranho com os olhos dela, parecia que tinha chorado bastante. Abracei-a e ela suspirou pesarosa, acariciei o cabelo dela suavemente.

- Está tudo bem? – murmurei, com ela ainda em meus braços.

- Não, mas eu não quero conversar sobre isso agora. – ela sussurrou, forçando um sorriso – Quero que você me distraia, senhor Cullen.

- Tudo bem. – falei, levando-a para o carro.

Ela entrou no carro já ligando o som, colocando o CD preferido dela. Fomos em silêncio, às vezes, eu apertava a mão dela e sorria, ela retribuía o sorriso toda vez. Chegamos em Port Angeles e a chuva caía fina, o céu totalmente coberto de nuvens cinzas. A cidade estava cheia para um dia de semana.

Abri a porta do carro para Bella, que ainda se surpreendia com esse gesto, passei meu braço em volta de sua cintura e a puxei para perto de mim.

- Então, _mademoiselle, _vamos as compras? – perguntei, arrancando uma gargalhada dela.

- _Oui monsieur_, vamos as compras. – ela se apertou mais contra mim e seguimos para a primeira loja de vestidos que vimos.

A loja era elegante e cheia de frescuras. Uma mulher na faixa dos trinta anos veio nos atender, sua voz era tão calma que chegava a me irritar. Bella começou a ficar animada enquanto a mulher nos mostrava os vários modelos que havia na loja.

- O que você acha desse? – perguntou, me mostrando um vestido preto, com um laço branco.

- Simples. – respondi.

- Eu vou provar. – ela disse animada, jogando sua bolsa em meus braços para que eu segurasse.

A moça que estava nos atendendo me indicou uma poltrona para me sentar. Já percebi que isso poderia demorar o resto do dia. Não fazia ideia de que Bella gostava de comprar roupas, seu ânimo estava muito melhor e ela sorria espontaneamente.

Ela saiu do provador com o vestido no corpo, era bonito. Fiquei chocado em ver Bella num vestido já que ela sempre estava de jeans e casacos de moletom. Ela parou em minha frente e deu uma voltinha, fazendo com que o vestido se movimentasse perfeitamente.

- E então?

- Simples. – repeti e ela fez uma careta – Está bonito, Bella, mas está muito simples, que tal um pouco mais de cor? – sugeri, olhando para vendedora que entendeu a mensagem e rapidamente voltou com várias cores e modelos de vestidos.

Bella pegou um amarelo e voltou para dentro do provador. Saiu e ficou olhando para mim com uma cara estranha.

- _Miss Sunshine_. – falei, brincando com a cor amarela do vestido.

- Ótimo, também achei que esse vestido estava feio. – disse nervosa, pegando um vestido roxo dos vários que a vendedora segurava.

E ficamos nessa por mais de duas horas. Bella já não queria provar mais nenhum vestido e eu não agüentava ficar sentado ali mais nenhum minuto. De onde estava sentado pude ver um vestido azul escondido em meio aos outros, fui até lá e o peguei. Quando Bella me viu com ele nas mãos, seus olhos brilharam, logo agarrou e foi para dentro do provador.

Fiquei sem fôlego quando a vi naquele vestido, ela saía timidamente do provador, tentando esconder o que vestido deixava bem a mostra. Tinha um decote generoso, tinha uma fenda lateral que subia até a metade da coxa dela, expondo a perna dela. Ela empacou em minha frente, girei o dedo no ar, sorrindo.

- Vamos, dê uma voltinha. – incentivei.

Ela virou e eu pude ver o que ela queria esconder. Quase não tinha a parte que cobria as costas dela. Eram apenas duas faixas que se cruzavam em x. Mas estava lindo no corpo dela, sem duvida, eu a convenceria a levar este.

- Perfeito. – falei, animado.

- Eu não sei, ta faltando pano aqui, Edward. – ela resmungou.

- Eu não acho, está ótimo, você está linda. É esse. – disse , firme.

- Eu vou levar, então. – ela disse, sorrindo e chegando perto de mim – Apesar de que, no fim da noite, eu espero estar sem nada. – ela murmurou em minha orelha, me fazendo arrepiar.

Ignorando as ameaças de Bella, eu fiz questão de pagar pelo vestido. Finalmente saímos daquela loja, já não agüentava mais ver roupas, não suportava a voz calma e bem polida da atendente, eu precisava de um pouco de ar puro. Talvez precisasse só de um minuto em paz com Bella.

Ela reclamou de fome e fomos almoçar em um restaurante que ficava do outro lado da rua. Era italiano. A hostess veio nos atender e nos guiou até uma mesa no canto do restaurante. Olhei para Bella que apreciava a decoração do lugar.

- Então, você vai querer o que? – perguntei a ela, abrindo o cardápio.

- Sei lá, não conheço nenhuma dessas comidas, vou comer o que você comer. – ela riu, fazendo umas caretas enquanto olhava o cardápio – Meu Deus, você viu o preço desse prato? Dá pra comprar um carro! – falou, assustada.

- Bella, não exagera. Isso não dá nem pra dar de entrada num carro. – expliquei, ela mostrou a língua – Tudo bem, vou pedir C_apeleti à Siciliana _para nós dois. – falei, fazendo um sinal para que o garçom viesse nos atender.

Pelo visto Bella tinha gostado muito de comida italiana, porque depois que terminou de comer começou a beliscar a comida do meu prato. Conversamos sobre várias coisas, mas nada tão importante, minha língua coçava por dizer a ela que eu havia conseguido a vaga na faculdade, mas aquele momento, nós dois, em nossa bolha apenas curtindo o momento não merecia ser estragado com esse assunto.

Quando saímos do restaurante, Bella ainda falava da deliciosa sobremesa que eu tinha escolhido para ela. Não acreditava que ela nunca tinha comido _Tiramisú_ na vida. Era uma comida comum em casa desde quando eu era criança, mas ela ficou apaixonada e disse que quando voltássemos, ela queria mais.

Fomos a biblioteca a pedido de Bella, pelo menos esse era um lugar que me distraia. Bella ficou sua mania de ler ultimas paginas enquanto eu admirava algumas capas de livros. Ela me proibiu de comprar qualquer livro pra ela, pois já havia gastado muito dinheiro por hoje, mas ela não percebeu quando eu peguei um livro que ela estava admirando e avaliei. Era algo sobre vampiros e parecia ser o _best-seller _da vez. Eu comprei, mas não daria a ela hoje senão ela ia ter um ataque.

Quando fomos embora já estava anoitecendo, o crepúsculo cobria o horizonte, deixando o céu com tons de púrpura e laranja. Voltamos para Forks e a deixei em casa, depois de namorarmos um pouco na porta da casa dela já que desde o incidente com Charlie na sala enquanto estudávamos, ou melhor, tentávamos estudar, Bella prefere não arriscar.

O tempo passou voando. Os últimos meses de colégio nos ocupava todo e qualquer tempo ocioso, mas ainda bem que estávamos no fim e Bella e eu praticamente estávamos com nossos diplomas nas mãos. Bella já sabia que eu iria para Harvard, Alice fizera questão de contar para ela. A parte surpreendente é que Bella não arrumou uma briga e não quis conversar sobre isso.

Ela só disse que queria aproveitar o tempo que tínhamos antes de eu ir pra faculdade. Bella estava animada para o baile de formatura, eu tinha preparado uma surpresa para ela na noite do baile, já estava tudo preparado, mas ela nem fazia ideia. E dessa vez Alice não contaria a ela, pois a própria Alice que estava me ajudando com a surpresa.

Ainda faltavam alguns dias para o baile, mas o tempo estava passando cada vez mais rápido e eu nunca estive tão ocupado em toda minha vida, já estava arrumando toda a papelada da faculdade e ainda estávamos nas provas finais no colégio.

Hoje à noite, Alice tinha preparado um jantar para comemorar o aniversário de casamento de Esme e Carlisle. Alice encarregou cada um com tarefas durante o dia todo, até Bella estava me ajudando. Tínhamos que ir até a joalheria, pegar as novas alianças que Alice tinha mandado fazer.

- É tão lindo ver alguém completando tantos anos de casamento. – Bella comentou.

Nós estávamos no centro da cidade, indo até a joalheria. Nossas mãos estavam entrelaçadas e eu estava tão próximo dela que parecíamos gêmeos siameses.

- Hoje em dia isso é raro. – comentei e ela riu.

Nós entramos na loja e Bella olhava as prateleiras atentamente. Tudo naquele lugar brilhava e chamava a atenção de qualquer mulher. E Bella não era diferente. Um funcionário veio nos atender e logo saiu para pegar as alianças.

Numa das vitrines eu vi uma pulseira com um pingente de coração. Era linda. O coração era um diamante, e reluzia várias cores conforme a luz batia em sua superfície, no mesmo instante pude ver aquela pulseira em Bella. Finalmente consegui achar meu presente de formatura para a teimosia em pessoa.

Mas eu teria voltar outro dia para pegar a pulseira, Bella era esperta e logo ela descobriria que aquilo era para ela e não me deixaria comprar.

O mesmo atendente voltou com a caixinha em mãos e abriu, nos mostrando as alianças que Alice tinha escolhido. Eram lindas, eram feitas de ouro branco, a de Esme era cravejada por diamante diminutos. Era deslumbrante e delicado.

- Elas são maravilhosas. – Bella disse – Esme vai amar, tenho certeza. – murmurou, ainda apreciando os dois pequenos objetos.

Peguei a caixinha e depois paguei pelas alianças. Bella segurou minha mão e saímos da loja, estava quase anoitecendo e não estava chovendo em Forks, o que era uma coisa muito rara.

Fomos direto para a minha casa, onde Alice e Emmett já estavam preparando tudo. Esme e Carlisle estavam trabalhando e só chegariam mais tarde. Rosalie e Jasper também já estavam rodando pela casa, aliás era difícil um dia que eles não estivessem lá, era como se eu tivesse ganho mais dois irmãos.

- Eddie! – Alice gritou, quase correndo até nós – Me deixe ver, vamos. – disse apressada – Oi Bells. – murmurou, vendo Bella ao meu lado.

Ela pegou a caixinha das mãos com agilidade e olhou fascinada, aprovando a escolha com um largo sorriso.

- Eu sabia que estes ficariam perfeitos. – comentou, rindo – Acho que agora só faltam dos dois pombinhos chegarem. Já preparei tudo... – sibilou, pensativa.

Enquanto Alice confabulava consigo mesmo, levei Bella para o meu quarto. Ela não costumava frequentar muito esse lugar. Bella vinha poucas vezes a minha casa, e é que praticamente morava na dela. Ela se jogou em minha cama e eu me sentei ao lado dela.

- Faz tempo que eu não venho aqui. – ela disse, um sorriso brotando em seus lábios.

- Eu me lembro muito bem da ultima vez que você veio aqui. – provoquei, jogando meu braços em volta dela e puxando-a para cima de meu corpo – Eu te dei uma canseira. – beijei seus lábios lentamente, fazendo-a suspirar, entregando-se ao beijo.

- Se eu me lembro bem, naquela noite você que ficou bastante cansado. – mordeu meu lábio, sorrindo de uma maneira muito provocante.

- Acho não... – insisti, virando nossos corpos e me colando ao corpo dela, meus dedos firmes em seu quadril.

Ela rodeou minha cintura com suas pernas, me puxando para mais perto, nos _encaixando _perfeitamente, já sentia um volume em minha calça, querendo um contato maior. E pelo visto Bella também queria alguma coisa já que gemidos baixos saiam de sua boca enquanto eu mordiscava seu pescoço.

- Edward... – ela resmungou baixinho.

Não parei, continuei beijando-a, minhas mãos já estavam debaixo de sua camiseta. Os beijos ficavam cada vez mais longos e nós cada vez mais afoitos por mais. Em algum momento, Bella segurou meu rosto e olhou no fundo dos meus olhos. Os olhos dela, cor de amêndoas, me atraíam como ímãs e eu pude ver desejo neles, mas também podia ver algo diferente, algo que não estava antes.

- Eu te amo. – murmurei, vendo sua reação ante as palavras nunca ditas.

Ela apenas juntou nossos lábios, um longo beijo que mostrava tudo o que nós queríamos dizer, mas não podia ser expresso com palavras. E não precisava.

- Edward e Bella, vistam-se. – Alice gritou do lado da fora do quarto – Logo Esme e Carlisle chegarão. – senti o corpo de Bella chacoalhar em uma risada e eu saí de cima dela, sorriso também.

- Alice sempre estraga tudo. – resmunguei, frustrado.

Bella foi até o espelho e passou as mãos sobre o cabelo incessantemente, querendo que ele ficasse do jeito que ela queria, pois eu tinha o desarrumado. Esticou a blusa e deu uma ultima olhada no espelho antes de se virar para mim, que ainda estava deitado na cama.

- Você está linda.

- Não exagera. – murmurou com o rosto vermelho – Vamos.

Levantei e fomos para a sala, onde todos esperavam por meus pais. Quando Esme e Carlisle entraram, foi uma algazarra, todos falando ao mesmo tempo. Congratulações aleatórias e braços se encontrando. Risadas altas e beijos estalados. Esme quase chorava de emoção e Carlisle tinha um largo sorriso em seu rosto.

Esme não conseguiu controlar as lágrimas quando Carlisle dizia algumas palavras antes de colocar a aliança nova em seu dedo. Olhei para Bella ao meu lado que chorava silenciosamente, as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto e a maquiagem já estava borrada. Apertei o abraço e ela apoiou a cabeça em meu ombro.

Alice e Rosalie também estavam no mesmo estado – ou piores – que Bella. Quando terminou os votos Carlisle colocou a aliança no dedo de Esme, levantando-se, abraçou-a e selou seus lábios aos dela apaixonadamente. Uma salva de seguiu a cena, Alice – quando se recompôs – chamou todos para o jantar que ela e Rose tinham preparado.

Vendo a aparência, até parecia estar bom. Mas como nem sempre é desse jeito, deixei que todos pegassem a comida primeiro e experimentassem, Bella gostou e até me ofereceu uma garfada.

Durante todo o jantar, Esme e Carlisle relembravam histórias e suas juventudes.

- No dia em que eu coloquei os olhos sobre sua mãe eu já sabia que ela era o meu destino. – Carlisle contava, seus olhos estavam vidrados em Esme que sorria apaixonadamente – Ela era uma moça tão tímida, e o pai dela me amedrontava. – comentou, fazendo todos rirem – Mal podia chegar perto da filhinha dele que já olhava torto.

- Não era tão bravo assim, meu amor. – Esme discordou, sorrindo – Ela só não queria que você se aproveitasse de mim. – agora foi a vez de Carlisle gargalhar.

- Talvez fosse mais provável que você se aproveitasse de mim, meu bem. – ele piscou para e Esme fez uma careta.

O clima entre eles era tão bom que podia ficar observando os dois durante muito tempo. Era incrível ver como eles eram amigos, acima de tudo. Como confiavam um no outro e, principalmente, como se amavam irrevogavelmente.

No fim da noite, ninguém mais se agüentava em pé. Depois de muita insistência, Bella decidiu dormir em casa. Alice emprestou uma roupa para ela e fomos para o meu quarto, deixei que ela se trocasse no banheiro, em paz. Aproveitei e coloquei uma roupa mais leve para dormir e arrumei a cama.

Bella saiu do banheiro com o pijama minúsculo de Alice, andando toda provocativa pelo quarto. Subiu na cama como se fosse uma criança, pois a cama era alta e não dava pé para ela, se aconchegou debaixo do meu edredom e deu tapinhas no colchão.

- Vem dormir. – falou, bocejando.

Deitei-me ao seu lado, e ela logo moldou seu corpo ao meu e suspirou, cansada. Sua cabeça estava escondida em meu pescoço e a mão dela acariciava meu cabelo lentamente.

- Boa noite, Bella. – falei, beijando sua testa – Tenha bons sonhos.

- Boa noite, Edward... – ela murmurou, sua voz quase sumindo.

Não sei em que momento cai num sono profundo enquanto as mãos de Bella ainda acariciavam meus cabelos. Fazia tempo que eu não dormia tão bem.

O tempo realmente parecia pouco quando precisávamos dele. Já estávamos no dia de nossa formatura, Bella e eu tínhamos conseguido terminar os estudos. Eu ia para a faculdade em poucas semanas. Mas antes tinha o baile que Bella havia falado os últimos dias, quase que o tempo inteiro.

Parecia que todas as meninas estavam loucas e desesperadas por esse baile. Alice andava esquecida com todas as outras coisas, vivia apenas para organizar o baile. Ela e Rosalie eram umas das organizadoras do evento e eu só estava esperando o momento em que uma delas sofresse um ataque cardíaco.

Ainda bem que eu era homem e a única coisa que precisava fazer era colocar um terno e buscar Bella no horário combinado. Não falei com ela o dia todo, já que ela passou o dia ocupada com todas essas frescuras de mulheres quando tem esses bailes. Cabeleireiro, maquiagem, unhas e sei lá mais o que.

Ao anoitecer já estava na porta da casa de Bella, esperando ansiosamente por vê-la no vestido que eu havia escolhido aquele dia. Charlie abriu a porta e pediu que eu entrasse, fomos para a sala e ele estava arrumado num terno aparentemente antigo e também esperava por Bella. Depois de pegarmos nosso diploma na colação, íamos jantar em um dos poucos restaurantes bons que existiam em Forks, Charlie e Bella iam comigo e minha família também estaria lá.

- Então, quer beber algo? – perguntou Charlie, oferecendo uma latinha de cerveja enquanto pegava a sua que estava sobre a mesa.

- Não, estou bem, obrigada. – respondi.

- Ela já vem, filho. – Charlie tentou me acalmar – Já passei por isso muitas vezes, mulheres gostam de demorar um pouco na hora da arrumação. – nós rimos e o ambiente ficou menos tenso.

Quando ele disse isso, avistei Bella descendo pequena escada da casa. Seu cabelo caia em ondas sinuosas por seu ombro e seu vestido estava perfeito, mostrando todas as curvas de seu corpo. Aquela imagem me fez sorrir, mas quando ela desceu o último degrau e nossos olhos se encontraram eu fiquei sem ar. Os olhos dela pareciam mais iluminados essa noite, as íris cor de amêndoas atraíam meu olhar e eu poderia ficar olhando para ela a noite toda sem me cansar.

Eu andei até ela, sem dúvida eu estava com uma cara idiota, totalmente fascinado pela imagem em minha frente. Peguei a mão dela e depositei um beijo ali, ela sorriu, corada.

- Você está perfeita. – falei.

- Obrigada. – ela estava ainda mais corada – E você está muito elegante neste terno, senhor Cullen. – disse, animada – Mal posso esperar para ver você de beca. – provocou, fazendo uma careta.

- Sou mesmo obrigado a usar aquela roupa ridícula? – perguntei, com cara de nojo.

- É só pra ficar bonitinho na foto, Edward. – ela disse, arrumando minha gravata.

Escutei alguém limpando a garganta atrás de nós e lembrei que Charlie esperava para falar com Bella. Ele estava prestes a chorar e Bella foi até ele e o abraçou.

- Oh, minha filhinha, o tempo passou tão rápido. Olhe para você, tão bonita quanto sua mãe na sua idade. – ele comentou, choroso. Então eu percebi que Charlie ainda alimentava uma espécie de amor pela mãe de Bella – Hoje é um grande dia para mim, Bells, ver você completando mais essa etapa da sua vida me faz muito feliz, você não faz ideia. – comentou, olhando nos olhos de Bella.

- Pai, pare com isso, eu vou borrar toda a maquiagem. – ela disse, rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo, com o dedo ela limpou a lágrima que escorria por seu rosto – Eu te amo. – disse, cheia de compaixão.

- Eu também te amo, filha. – respondeu, beijando a testa de Bella e depois abraçá-la com força – Agora vamos, antes que esse velho aqui atrase todos nós. – murmurou, se recompondo e ajudando Bella no caminho até o carro da policia que ele usava.

Eu fui para o Volvo, pois pretendia levar Bella para outro lugar após o jantar com nossa família. Segui o carro deles que ia numa velocidade razoável até a escola e quando chegamos lá já era visível a decoração no estacionamento. Sai do meu carro, pegando a maldita beca e fui até Bella, ajudá-la.

Lá já estavam Alice e Ângela, esperando ansiosamente por Bella que entrou sorridente e tirou uma foto comigo sem reclamar. As meninas se abraçaram e choraram por ser o último ano e muitas delas não se veriam novamente. Alice era a única delas que ficaria ainda mais um ano aqui em Forks, já que ela estava, agora, entrando no último ano do colégio.

Emmett finalmente estava se formando, após ter repetido um ano. Ele tinha conseguido uma faculdade em Chicago depois de descobrir que Rosalie também moraria lá. Aqueles dois não se largavam de jeito nenhum, Rosalie realmente era a mulher perfeita para Emmett.

Esme e Carlisle estavam juntos com os outros pais enquanto os alunos se arrumavam em ordem alfabética para receberem os certificados. Esme mandou um beijo de longe e eu senti meu rosto queimar, provavelmente estava vermelho.

Aos poucos cada aluno era chamado e recebia os comprimentos da diretora e dos outros professores. Emmett e eu fomos antes de Bella, por causa do sobrenome Cullen vinha antes de Swan. Olhei para ela que sorria e deu uma piscadela em minha direção, não pude deixar de piscar de volta, sorrindo do jeito que a deixava desconsertada.

Quando foi a vez dela, me surpreendi, vendo-a andar elegantemente até lá, sem cair ou tropeçar, seu semblante estava sério, até ela olhar para mim e abrir um sorriso iluminado. Todos olhavam atentamente para ela, principalmente os homens da escola, isso me deixou cheio de ciúmes.

Por fim, acabou a cerimônia. Agora todos iam até um dos poucos restaurantes bons em Forks com suas famílias comemorarem e depois tinha um baile organizado pela escola. Era essa a parte da noite mais esperada pelos jovens formandos.

Esme abraçou Emmett e logo depois de puxou para um abraço triplo, enchendo-nos de beijos e palavras que eu mal conseguia entender. Bella e Charlie estavam mais afastados, Bella estava abraçada com Charlie e olhava para mim. Fui até ela e a abracei, roçando nossos lábios. Ela riu.

- Por que você está rindo, mocinha? – perguntei, olhando nos olhos dela que estavam alegres.

- De você, todo cauteloso perto dos outros. – comentou, mordendo os lábios – Até parece que você é um moço comportado. – ela fingiu seriedade, mas não deu certo e ela gargalhou.

- Então você quer que eu seja selvagem? – perguntei em sua orelha, quase sussurrando. Ela resmungou algo e juntou nossos lábios num beijo avassalador.

Nossas línguas brincavam sensualmente, a mão dela desarrumava meu cabelo que estava extremamente arrumado com gel. Minhas mãos estavam em suas costas, sentindo a pele macia exposta pelo vestido sexy que ela estava usando. Paramos o beijo quando Alice nos cutucou e disse que eles já estavam indo para o restaurante.

Bella foi no meu carro dessa vez. Eu não me sentia desconfortável quando Bella ficava em silêncio quando estava comigo, para nós não precisamos de palavras, apenas nossas mãos entrelaçadas já era o suficiente para demonstrarmos que gostávamos da companhia um do outro.

No restaurante, tivemos que juntar duas mesas para cabermos todos. As famílias de Jasper e Rosalie também estavam ali, eram muitas pessoas falando ao mesmo tempo para que eu tentasse participar de uma conversa ou prestar atenção o suficiente para isso. Toda hora eu desviava a atenção para ver como Bella estava, essa melhora em seu humor me deixava contente, odiava vê-la cabisbaixa.

- Precisamos ir. – Alice disse, fazendo o que todos queriam fazer, mas não tinham coragem: dar um jeito de nos livrar de nossas famílias para podermos curtir a festa.

Ninguém foi contra, então fomos para o salão onde a festa aconteceria. Chegando lá, podíamos ouvir a música alta do estacionamento que também já estava lotado. Fomos para dentro e encontramos todas as amigas de Bella dançando, animadas. Bella se recusou a dançar com aquele vestido, dando a desculpa de que ela poderia se espatifar no meio da pista de dança.

Fomos dar um passeio pelo lugar e acabamos saindo do salão, na parte externa do lugar havia um lindo jardim, com as árvores quase sem folhas se preparando para o inverno. Havia um coreto bem no centro do jardim e estava vazio, levei Bella até lá. Ajudei-a a subir os degraus.

- Agora você não poderá recusar uma dança. – murmurei, já colocando minhas mãos em sua cintura e ela sorriu, dando de ombros e enlaçando meu pescoço com seus braços.

- Já que você insiste tanto. – falou, roçando seus lábios no meu.

A música soava de dentro do grande salão e podia ser escutada aqui de fora. Nós dançamos lentamente, apenas aproveitando aquele momento sozinhos. Nossos olhos estavam ligados por algo que não nos deixava prestar atenção em mais nada naquele momento. Éramos apenas nós, apenas Edward e Bella.

Quando aquele lugar já não era tão secreto e outros casais começavam a dividir o especo conosco, Bella rolou os olhos e eu ri.

- Que tal darmos o fora daqui, ainda tenho muitas surpresas esta noite. – murmurei, beijando a testa dela.

Ela sorriu e me puxou pela mão, indo para o estacionamento. Passamos por Alice que mal notou a nossa saída, pois estava beijando Jasper furiosamente, era difícil encontrar onde acabava um e começava o outro. Bella soltou uma risadinha e continuamos até o meu carro. Ajudei-a a entrar no carro com aquele vestido comprido.

Entrei logo em seguida e segui para La Push, onde Alice tinha me ajudado a preparar nossa casa de praia para uma surpresa para Bella.

- Estamos indo para La Push. – ela avisou confusa quando passamos pela placa que informava.

- Eu sei. – respondi, piscando para ela.

- O que vamos fazer por lá? – perguntou, animada.

- Espere e verá. – disse e ela cerrou os olhos, me olhando brava.

Ela ficou quieta e olhou para fora, o carro passava rapidamente pela estrada e as árvores que pareciam borrões aos olhos. A floresta parecia calma e o céu estava estrelado, a estrada estava completamente vazia e quando chegamos a cidade também não havia quase ninguém andando pela rua.

Cheguei na rua da minha casa e parei em frente a pequena casa branca. Bella sorriu e não me esperou para abrir sua porta, logo estava com os pés descalços e suas sandálias em mãos, e com a mão livre segurou a barra do vestido e foi até a porta da casa, eu a segui. Ela esperou que eu abrisse e entrou primeiro, estava um breu total, fui até a metade do hall, tentando não tropeçar em Bella e apertei o interruptor, a luz mostrou o interior da casa.

As mobílias eram luxuosas, mas mantinham a simplicidade do exterior da casa. As paredes pintadas de amarelo davam a impressão de raios de sol pela manhã. Bella passava a mão delicadamente na superfície dos moveis por onde ela passava.

- É linda. – sibilou.

- Foi um presente para Esme. – expliquei – Carlisle deu a ela quando estava grávida de Alice já que a lua de mel deles foi numa ilha no Brasil.

- Oh claro, quem dá uma casa de presente? – ela resmungou, e abriu a porta dos fundos que dava para a praia, ela saiu e eu fui atrás dela.

- Carlisle dá casas de presentes, você precisa ver a mansão no Brasil que ele comprou quando eles casaram. – comentei e ela arregalou os olhos.

- Agora faz sentido o porque de você gastar tanto dinheiro à toa. – murmurou, pisando na areia.

- Carlisle gosta de mimar a mulher que ama. – resmunguei – E por que eu não posso também? – ela olhou para mim, surpresa.

Fui até ela e a rodeei com meus braços, puxando-a para perto de mim, colando nossos corpos. Beijei seus lábios delicadamente e ela foi com mais sede ao pote, levando suas mãos até minha nunca e me pressionando contra ela com mais intensidade. Nossos lábios se chocavam com violência e nenhum dos dois pretendia parar.

Ela enlaçou suas pernas em volta de minha cintura e eu a ajudei a permanecer assim, colocando minhas mãos em suas coxas, trazendo-a para mais perto, pressionando cada parte de nossos corpos.

Levei-a para dentro da casa, o quarto estava todo iluminado por velas e a superfície da grande cama que preenchia grande parte do quarto estava coberta por pétalas de rosas vermelhas, brancas e rosas. Bella olhou maravilhada quando a coloquei em cima da cama e sorriu docemente.

- Você está se saindo um perfeito romântico, Edward. – ela comentou, me puxando para perto dela.

- Você é impossível. – eu murmurei antes de tomar seus lábios num beijo apaixonado.

Deitei-a sob meu corpo e comecei a tirar o vestido que tinha ficado perfeito em seu corpo essa noite. Seus cabelos castanhos proporcionavam um lindo contraste com a fronha branca dos travesseiros. Ela sorria para mim, cheia de desejo e seu corpo demonstrava isso se pressionando contra o meu cada vez que eu a tocava.

Abri o zíper do vestido e aos poucos fui descobrindo seu colo e depositando beijos e pequenas carícias ali. Ela soltava alguns gemidos aleatórios, beijava minha orelha murmurando coisas ininteligíveis.

Quando seus seios ficaram a mostra capturei um deles com a minha boca, ora lambendo ora fazendo pequenas sucções enquanto Bella serpenteava embaixo o meu corpo, sempre pedindo por mais.

Fiz a mesma coisa com o outro seio e Bella já estava ofegante, me beijou com ferocidade, seu corpo se pressionou contra o meu e ela começou a abrir os botões da minha camisa, quando não conseguiu, puxou com força e alguns botões voaram, aquilo me fez sorrir entre o beijo.

- Shhh. – ela resmungou, mordendo meu lábio inferior.

Ela se levantou e ficou sobre seus joelhos, vindo pra cima de mim. Ela colocou as pernas em volta de mim, uma de cada lado e sentou em meu colo, ela começou a morder o glóbulo de minha orelha e desceu beijando meu queixo depois, ela beijou meus lábios rudemente, sua língua invadindo minha boca com ferocidade e soltou um gemido baixo.

Suas unhas estavam quase fincadas em minha costa e ela mordeu meu ombro de leve, sorrindo maliciosamente quando nossos olhos se encontraram. Senti suas mãos percorrendo todo o meu peito e chegando até o cinto da minha calça, ela tirou com agilidade e o jogou do outro lado quarto.

Suas mãos conseguiram desabotoar minha calça e eu a ajudei, deslizando-as pelas minhas pernas, agora a única coisa que nos separava eram os tecidos finos da calcinha dela e de minha boxer.

Bella tentou me empurrar sobre minhas costas, mas eu entendi o que ela queria fazer e reverti a situação, colocando-a sobre a cama e subindo por cima dela novamente.

- Hoje é minha vez, Bells. – falei, beijando-a lentamente e deixando que minhas mãos percorressem seu corpo, fazendo suspirar.

Depositei inúmeros beijos por todo seu corpo, fazendo questão de sentir cada pedaço da pele macia de Bella que estava rendida sobre a cama. Quando cheguei ao elástico da calcinha de renda dela, que eu tinha notado somente agora que era vermelha e muito provocante, tirei-a com os dentes.

Bella estava apoiada sobre seus cotovelos e observava a cena atentamente, quando estava livre do empecilho, beijei desde seus pés até o interior de suas coxas, provocando-a naquela área. Com beijos longos e lentos, apreciando a maciez de sua pele, Bella pedia por mais.

Acariciei seu centro com a língua e ela deixou um grunhido escapar, afundei minha boca na umidade dela e comecei a acariciar com movimentos cadenciados, Bella retorcia o lençol da cama em suas mãos, e arqueava suas costas, implorando por mais.

Deslizei meus dedos para dentro dela e continuei a massageá-la, Bella já se contorcia e pedia por mais, queria o alivio que seu corpo tanto precisava. Acariciei-a no lugar certo, e comecei a sentir os primeiros tremores do orgasmo chegando.

Olhei em seus olhos enquanto estocava meus dedos contra ela com mais força e ela prendeu seu olhar ao meu, podia ver seus olhos brilhando de desejo, então o clímax a atingiu e seu corpo inteiro se rendeu aos espasmos, trazendo o alivio.

- Edward... – ela balbuciava baixinho.

Subi por seu corpo e beijei-a com calma, lentamente esperando que ela se recuperasse. Mas ela enlaçou minha cintura com suas pernas e com as mãos tirou minha boxer, nossos olhos não se desconectaram um minuto. Estiquei minha mão e tateei pela pequena cômoda ao lado da cama, abrindo a gaveta e tirando uma camisinha lá de dentro. Afastei-me de Bella rapidamente para colocá-la e depois coloquei meu corpo de volta sobre o seu.

Ela sorriu e me puxou para mais um beijo enquanto suas mãos pararam sobre minhas nádegas, num pedido silencioso. Então eu a penetrei lentamente, lembrando de como era bom estar com ela, assim. Tão íntimos, realmente tocando sua alma, enchendo-a de amor.

- Bella... – eu disse, quando comecei a me movimentar dentro dela.

Ela apenas resmungou em resposta e começou a se movimentar junto comigo, nossos corpos procurando se satisfazer da maneira que somente eles sabiam. Os quadris dela se chocavam contra os meus numa perfeita sincronia.

Aumentei o ritmo e Bella cravou as unhas em meus ombros, ajudando-se a se manter em movimento, beijei o pescoço dela por um longo tempo. Quando senti os tremores começarem a tomar conta de seu corpo novamente, investi mais rápido para alcançar o clímax junto com ela.

Com uma última investida senti o corpo dela todo tremer e silenciei o gemido dela com minha boca, beijando por um longo tempo e deixando meu corpo se render aos espasmos junto com o dela

Caímos sobre a cama, ofegantes e completamente suados. Saí de cima dela e rolei para o lado, trazendo-a em meus braços. Beijei sua testa e afastei os cabelos - que não estavam mais cacheados - das costas suas, comecei a acariciá-la naquele lugar e ela sorriu docemente.

Seus olhos castanhos mostravam o quanto ela estava cansada e suas pálpebras se fechavam quase que sozinhas. Beijei-a lentamente, vendo seu corpo lânguido se render ao sono enquanto eu velava por ela.

- Eu te amo. – murmurei, encostando nossos lábios rapidamente, deixando-a dormir em meus braços.

Olhei no relógio que estava na mesinha de cabeceira e eram quase 4:30 da manhã ainda tinha um tempo antes de ter que acordar Bella para levá-la de volta para casa, já que nem tínhamos avisado Charlie que Bella dormiria fora. Com certeza ele brigaria com nós dois pela manhã, mas agora eu não estava nem um pouco preocupado com isso, apenas relaxei, apoiando meu rosto na curva do pescoço de Bella e deixando-me ser arrastado para um sono profundo.

Pela manhã, acordei com o sol iluminando o quarto inteiro e batendo em meu rosto. Bela continuava a dormir pacificamente em meus braços. Nós estávamos completamente grudados um no outro, as pernas dela estavam enlaçadas nas minhas. Foi difícil sair daquele nó que estávamos sem acordá-la.

Fui até o banheiro e tomei uma ducha rápida, olhei no relógio e já passava do meio dia. Coloquei somente a calça da roupa que estava usando ontem, avistei o vestido de Bella jogado no chão e o coloquei sobre uma cadeira. Fui até a cama e comecei a beijá-la.

- Bella, acorda. – beijei seu ombro – Vamos dorminhoca.

- Edward... – ela resmungou.

- Bella, precisamos voltar para Forks. – falei e ela fez sinal negativo com a cabeça.

- Quero ficar aqui pra sempre, pode? – brincou, sentando na cama e se cobrindo com o lençol – Bom dia. – ela falou, sorridente.

- Boa tarde já, senhorita. – informei, beijando-a.

- Meu Deus. – ela ficou chocada – Meu pai vai me matar, nem avisei que ia dormir fora de casa. – entrou em choque e pulou da cama indo para o banheiro, logo depois escutei o barulho da água.

Fui até a porta do banheiro e ela olhou para mim e sorriu imediatamente. O vidro fume me impedia de ver alguma coisa, mas era bom não ver nada porque se visse, só sairíamos daqui no dia seguinte.

- Sabe, se seu pai estivesse mesmo preocupado com você, ele já teria colocado a Interpol atrás de você. – comentei e ela gargalhou.

- Você está dizendo que meu pai não liga para onde eu passo a noite?

- Não, só estou dizendo que ele confia em mim. – provoquei – Você sabe, estando comigo não tem perigo... – ela começou a cantarolar, tentando não rir – Eu vou fazer algo para comermos. – informei, rindo.

Deixei-a cantarolando algo que eu desconhecia e fui para a cozinha no andar debaixo. O sol estava alto no céu límpido de La Push, o clima era agradável. Não estava frio nem fazia calor. Era perfeito para passar o dia. Pena que tínhamos que ir, gostaria de voltar mais vezes aqui, Esme sempre nos trazia para passar o dia aqui durante a gravidez. Olhando pela janela podia ver o deck se estendendo sobre a água azul do mar.

Enquanto tentava descobrir como ligava a cafeteira, escutei passos macios e logo depois Bella beijou minha numa, passando os braços em volta de minha cintura.

- Problemas com tecnologia? – perguntou, rindo.

- Talvez eu fosse mais eficiente usando pedras para fazer fogo. – brinquei.

- Não é à toa. – resmungou, me soltando e entrando em meu campo de visão.

Resfoleguei quando a vi somente com minha camisa. As pernas bem torneadas estavam a mostra e a parte de trás da camisa subiu quando ela ficou na ponta dos pés e ligou a cafeteira. Ela percebeu meu silêncio e olhou para trás, chegando mais perto quando percebeu que eu a devorava com meus olhos.

- Está olhando o que, senhor Cullen? – perguntou, passando o dedo por meu pescoço e descendo até onde a minha calca começava.

- Você, senhorita Swan. – respondi, puxando-a para meus braços – Você está muito sexy nessa camisa, você não faz ideia. – beijei-a lentamente.

Nós ficamos na cozinha esperando o café sair e aproveitamos o tempo que ainda nos sobrava na casa. Bella estava com um incrível bom humor que me deixou surpreso, nunca havia visto-a tão contente. Talvez fosse o lugar.

Quando tomamos nosso café – na hora do almoço, diga-se de passagem – Bella colocou o mesmo vestido que estava ontem, já que era a única roupa que tinha aqui nessa casa. Coloquei meu terno de volta, minha camisa toda amassada. Espero que Charlie não esteja lá quando chegarmos. Na volta, Bella adormeceu no banco do carona e nossas mãos estavam entrelaçadas, observei-a dormindo tranquilamente e tudo o que eu queria era parar aquele momento e ficar assim para sempre, esquecer todos os deveres e apenas pensar em nós dois.

Estacionei em frente a casa dela e vi que a entrada da garagem estava vazia. Charlie estava trabalhando, menos mal. Sai do carro a abri a porta do lado de Bella, peguei-a no colo, que mal se importou ou abriu os olhos, mas eu podia ver que ela já estava acordada. Peguei a chave da casa e abri a porta, levando-a direto para seu quarto, a deixaria dormir e depois iria para casa, descansar um pouco também.

Coloquei-a sobre a colcha lilás de sua cama, ajeitando os travesseiros. Algo caiu da cama quando eu tirei minha mão debaixo do travesseiro. Era um envelope grande e eu abaixei para pegar. Do lado de fora tinha o emblema da universidade de _Oxford_ e estava endereçada a Bella, por curiosidade, não resisti e abri o envelope. Era uma carta de aceitação. Bella tinha conseguido a bolsa na faculdade de direito, olhei para ela que já tinha se posto sentada na cama e me olhava receosa.

- Por que você não me contou? – perguntei, ainda sem entender realmente o que aquilo significava.

- Eu estava esperando a hora certa. – ela murmurou.

- Isso seria quando você já estivesse indo para Londres? – falei, agora meu timbre de voz soava muito bravo.

- Edward, eu estou tão apavorada quanto você, eu não sei o que fazer. – ela sibilou – Ou você acha que é fácil esquecer tudo o que passamos? Você acha que eu estou feliz com isso? Você acha que eu quero terminar tudo isso? – falou, irritando-se também.

- Eu não sei o que você pensa Bella, você nunca está cem por cento quando está comigo, você nunca se deixa levar pelas emoções, sempre racional, sempre pensando em tudo antes de agir... – respondi, exasperado – Eu nunca sei quando você está sendo você mesma...

- Você é um idiota, Edward. – ela praticamente cuspiu as palavras – Depois de tudo que passamos nessas vinte e quatro horas, você vem me dizer isso na cara? Que você não me conhece?

- Então por que você não me contou? Por que você vive mantendo segredo sobre você? – quase gritei – Me diga, vamos, diga com todas as palavras que você não é capaz de confiar em mim por inteiro... – minha voz falhou uma vez.

Ela olhava para mim, raivosa. Seus olhos brilhavam e eu não devia estar muito diferente dela.

- Qual é o seu problema? – ela gritou, se afastando de mim.

- Eu quero saber, Bella! Nós poderíamos dar um jeito se quiséssemos, poderíamos viver numa boa. Se quiséssemos, não é verdade? – murmurei, sorrindo sarcasticamente.

- Relacionamentos à distância não dão certo, Edward. – ela sibilou, seus braços estavam em volta de seu corpo, abraçando a si mesma – Eu digo por experiência própria. – sussurrou.

- E você acha que nosso relacionamento é tão frágil a ponto de ruir ao menor sinal de problemas? – bufei.

- Não foi isso o que eu disse. – ela retrucou.

- Mas é o que parece, Bella. Parece que você não confia em mim, não confia na distância, não confia em tudo o que eu te disse nesses últimos meses. – murmurei – Eu achei que nós já tínhamos superado essa fase, Bella... mas pelo visto eu estava enganado.

Ela não respondeu, apenas virou a costa e foi para o banheiro. Entrou e bateu a porta com força. Não esperei por ela, fui embora tão rápido quanto cheguei. E, de repente, toda aquela felicidade de hoje de manhã parecia pertencer a um passado distante, se dissipando no ar, deixando com que a chuva o carregasse de mim.

Eu estava despedaçado.

Durante o resto da semana eu me fiquei ocupado tempo suficiente para pensar em Bella apenas em meus sonhos. Lá ela era uma presença constante, não deixava de aparecer um dia sequer depois de nossa briga. Eu tampouco a vira pela cidade durante a semana, minha família não ficou sabendo dos detalhes, mas sabiam que nós tínhamos terminado novamente. A única que sabia da verdadeira história era Alice e ela me passou o sermão do século, dizendo que estávamos brigando por bobeira e tudo podia ser resolvido. Era isso o que eu achava também.

Mas meu orgulho estava ferido e eu não conseguia passar por cima dele e correr atrás dela. Simplesmente não conseguia.

Mais uma semana tinha passado voando, mal tinha notado que estávamos na sexta novamente. Eu estava no escritório de Carlisle lendo um livro enquanto ele estudava alguma coisa, conversávamos algumas vezes, até que ele decidiu tocar no assunto que eu menos estava interessado em discutir.

- Filho, eu sei que eu não tenho nada a ver com o que aconteceu entre você e Bella, - ele começou – mas você está visivelmente acabado. – comentou.

- Obrigado. – eu disse, rindo – Eu sei que devo estar parecendo um lixo, porque, na verdade, é assim que eu estou me sentindo por dentro. Como se estivesse faltando ar, como se eu não conseguisse respirar direito. – respondi, minha voz estava calma e baixa.

- Por que você não tenta falar com ela, Edward. – sugeriu – Ela não vai negar alguns minutos conversando com você, diga a ela tudo o você sente. Se abra, eu te conheço há muito tempo e eu nunca vi você sofrer dessa maneira por uma mulher, filho. Nunca. – Carlisle sempre mantinha a calma quando eu já não a tinha mais.

- Eu queria dizer tudo a ela, Carlisle, realmente queria. – suspirei – Mas meu orgulho não me deixa, nós brigamos por bobeira, coisas que nós podíamos ter resolvido conversando, mas eu não consigo passar por cima disso...

- Edward, orgulho é algo que não pode atrapalhar nas decisões. Não adianta vocês se separarem agora e depois ficarem se perguntando como seria, o que vocês podiam ter feito da vida juntos... – ele explicou, os olhos dourados de Carlisle transmitiam segurança para mim – Eu não quero ver você sofrendo, Edward.

- Eu não quero sofrer, pai. – respondi, olhando para a janela do escritório, vendo a chuva fina cair do lado de fora.

- Então você está esperando o que para ir atrás dela?

- Eu vou ligar para ela. – falei, levantando da poltrona.

Carlisle sorriu para mim e eu sorri de volta, saindo da sala. Fui até o meu quarto e peguei meu celular, discando o número de Bella que eu já havia decorado há muito tempo.

Chamou muitas vezes. E ninguém atendeu.

_- Deixe sua mensagem após o sinal... –_ a voz eletrônica disse depois de chamar inúmeras vezes.

- Bella, sou eu, quando puder me liga. Preciso falar com você. – falei, desligando em seguida.

Eu tinha certeza de que ela escutaria a mensagem, mas eu não fazia a menor ideia se ela ia responder ou não. Depois de tudo o que dissemos naquela briga era difícil saber como ficaríamos.

Naquele dia eu ainda liguei várias vezes, eu queria aproveitar esse surto de coragem que estava tomando conta de meu corpo, eu queria vê-la, queria pedir desculpas. Queria dizer que estava tudo bem. Queria ouvi-la dizer que estava tudo bem.

Mas não foi assim.

Todos os dias eu ligava e deixava uma mensagem. Até que passei a ligar em sua casa, Charlie sempre atendia e dava uma desculpa esfarrapada. Eu tentei falar com ela, indo até a casa dela, mas ela não estava lá.

Tentei falar com Ângela, essa sim me deu uma resposta que foi útil, mas ao mesmo me deixou abalado. Ela tinha ido para Flórida passar uns dias com a mãe, mas o lado bom é que ela voltaria em alguns dias.

O tempo passava devagar. Tudo era irritantemente devagar aos meus olhos, eu queria que ela voltasse antes que ela mesma se desse a chance de mudar de ideia. Eu queria que ela voltasse antes que eu desistisse dessa ideia, apesar de isso ser uma coisa impossível nesse momento.

Naquele dia eu estava em meu quarto, quase dormindo quando meu celular tocou. Demorei um pouco a atender, pois achei que fosse Alice, mas quando atendi sem olhar e escutei a voz de Bella eu pulei da cama, sentindo meu coração bater mais rápido.

- Edward...

- Bella, você ligou! – apontei, surpreso.

- Edward, eu escutei todas as suas mensagens e meu pai disse que você não deixou de ligar nenhum dia. – comentou, sua voz era baixa e calma – Eu só liguei pra avisá-lo que eu não vou mais morar com Charlie, então não tem o porque de ligar para ele mais. – disse, séria.

- Bella, eu quero conversar com você antes que você vá para seja lá onde você vá morar. – falei, rapidamente.

- Edward, eu não quero mais sofrer com isso. Eu vou para Londres ainda hoje, esse tempo que estive fora estava com Renée, procurando um lugar para ficar em Londres. – explicou

- Será que você pode me escutar? Deixa seu orgulho de lado um pouco. – falei, exasperado.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo.

- Fale. – ela bufou.

- Eu quero te pedir desculpas, por tudo o que eu disse aquele dia. – minha voz saiu meio falhada – Não consigo viver sem você, Bella, eu tentei, juro que tentei, mas você faz uma falta imensa na minha vida.

- Isso não vai dar certo.

- Por que não?

- Porque estaremos separados por um oceano, Edward. Não sei se consigo viver num relacionamento desse jeito...

- Bella, nós podemos nos ver nos feriados, quando tivermos qualquer brecha. – minha voz era quase uma suplica.

- E você acha que isso é um relacionamento?

- Não vai custar nada tentar. – retruquei.

- Não quero sair mais machucada do que já estou, Edward. Só queria lhe dizer isso, foi bom enquanto durou, mas agora já não dá mais, cada um tem que seguir seu caminho... adeus, Edward. – ela disse e logo em seguida desligou.

Sem tempo de pensar duas vezes, tomei a única decisão que podia ter feito nesse momento.

**Bella POV**

Estava no aeroporto com Charlie, meu voo tinha se atrasado e isso só ajudou a me deixar mais deprimida. Depois daquela conversa com Edward eu tive uma crise de choro e Charlie só me manteve em seu colo durante todo o caminho até o aeroporto.

Queria que ele estivesse aqui, queria que fosse ele quem me abraçasse e quem me dissesse que tudo ficaria bem, mas isso já não era mais uma coisa possível. Tinha doido como o inferno dizer a ele tudo o que eu disse, mas eu sabia que eu me machucaria ainda mais se nós tentássemos essa coisa de relacionamento a distancia. Não deu certo antes, não daria certo agora.

Minha bagagem estava parada em minha frente, e eu sentada naquelas cadeiras que nos deixam toda dolorida se ficarmos muito tempo nelas. Charlie estava ao meu lado lendo um jornal agora que eu já estava mais calma.

Meu voo atrasou em uma hora e demoraria um pouco ainda. Renée já tinha me ligado diversas vezes para saber se eu estava bem. O fato de eu não estar mais namorando a deixou aliviada, ela sempre dissera que Edward não prestava para mim. Mas no momento a coisa que menos importava para mim era a opinião dela sobre Edward.

Meu coração parou quando Charlie me cutucou e apontou para um ponto no aeroporto, entre as pessoas e eu reconheci os cabelos ruivos de Edward, ele estava correndo em minha direção. Ele estava ofegante e seu rosto vermelho. Quando chegou perto de mim, segurou minha mão e me puxou para seu corpo. Nossos lábios se chocaram, com ferocidade e nossas línguas brincaram daquela maneira que só nós dois sabíamos. Sua mão firme em minha cintura, era como se ele me impedisse de fugir. Como se eu quisesse fugir dos braços dele.

- Você não pode fazer isso com nós dois. – ele arfou, olhando em meus olhos – Eu não quero viver sem você, eu prometo para você que isso vai dar certo. – ele suplicou, os olhos verdes vidrados nos meus.

- Edward, eu tenho medo de me machucar.

- Não importa o que aconteceu no seu outro relacionamento, Bella, não importa. Eu não sou ele, eu prometo que serei diferente, eu prometo fazer você feliz. – disse com veemência.

- Não...

- Bella, pare de ser tão racional pelo menos um minuto. Pense em nós, pense no seu coração, pense o que pode ser. – falou - Senão mais tarde só ficaremos imaginando o que poderia ter sido...

Mordi o lábio e olhei para Charlie que estava sorrindo para nós e acenou com a cabeça. Então olhei para Edward que sorria para mim.

- Eu vou cobrar cada palavra, senhor Cullen. – murmurei, sentindo meu rosto queimar.

- Eu vou cumprir todas elas. – respondeu, tomando meus lábios mais uma vez – E para começar, eu quero que você aceite isso. – ele disse, tirando uma caixinha de seu bolso.

- Se você me pedir em casamento eu te mato. – ameacei, fazendo-o rir.

- _Ainda_ não. – respondeu, piscando.

Ele pegou meu pulso e colocou uma corrente com um pingente de coração. Era um diamante, e brilhava contra as luzes fortes do aeroporto. Levantei meu pulso para ver melhor e ele sorria bobamente para mim.

- Eu quero que tome conta do meu coração, ele já é seu de qualquer jeito. – murmurou – Isso é só pra você não esquecer. – eu senti uma lágrima escorrendo por meu rosto e o abracei com força, escondendo meu rosto em seu peito.

- Eu te amo, Edward. – falei, sentindo seus braços se fecharem com força ao meu redor.

_Alguns meses depois..._

**Bella POV**

Eu estava ficando louca com tantas provas na mesma semana. Sophia, minha nova colega de quarto estava comigo na biblioteca, ela também estudava direito, mas ela era tão relaxada que nem estava se importando com as provas.

- Ai, Bella, você está se preocupando à toa. – ela disse, jogando um livro de lado – Tom já teve essa matéria há algum tempo e disse que é muito fácil a prova, bom, eu concordo com ele. – ela resmungou.

Thomas, era o namorado dela por quem ela chamava de Tom e ele estava no último ano de direito.

- Me desculpe se meu QI é baixo demais para essa universidade. – reclamei, juntando os livros numa pilha – Vamos logo antes que comece a nevar. – sugeri, pegando meu cachecol e o casaco maior.

Ela bateu palmas e me acompanhou, sorridente.

- Sabe, não precisa ficar tão brava, sempre tem recuperação para os atrasados... – ela disse normalmente. Às vezes, a falta de senso de Sophia me deixava perplexa.

- Se a sua intenção era me animar, você conseguiu. – ironizei, bufando em seguida.

Saímos no tempo frio de Londres, o vento gelado quase congelava meu nariz, enfiei as mãos no bolso do casaco e me encontrei paralisada quando vi um Volvo parado do outro lado da rua.

A primeira coisa que pensei foi Edward, meu coração acelerou e eu quase corri até o carro, se não fosse pelo fato de um outro aluno estar saindo dele. E era um cara loiro, totalmente diferente do _meu_ Edward.

Olhei para a minha pulseira e vi o coração dele.

A saudade consumiu meu corpo com dolorosas e, ao mesmo tempo, alegres de nós dois juntos, mas apesar de tudo eu sabia que ele estava me esperando, assim como eu esperava pacientemente que o destino nos juntasse novamente. Algo me dizia que isso não demoraria, em breve nós teríamos um ao outro o quanto tempo quiséssemos.

Em breve. Era só isso que eu pedia.

**Fim.

* * *

**

_Antes de mais nada, sim, vocês leram certo, não usei uma música da Gaga dessa vez!_

_Vamos ao que interessa... O que vocês acharam desse último capítulo?_

_Bella e Edward tentando se ajeitar mesmo estando milhas de distancia um do outro?_

_E das compras com Edward? A noite depois do baile foi bastante produtiva, não? rs_

_Mas depois veio a revelação... o que vocês acharam?_

_Bella e Edward tentando se ajeitar mesmo estando milhas de distância um do outro..._

_Comentem tudo lá nas reviews..._

_Não, ainda não acabou totalmente, amores. Esperem que o epílogo virá e eu prometo momentos felizes com Edward e Bella!_

_Beeeijos, May._


	6. You Gave Me All

**N/A: **Olá meus amores!

Eu sei, eu seeeeeeei! Mas já podem guardar as tochas e os ancinhos, rs... Peço mil desculpas por demorar um século pra postar esse epílogo, mas eu estava em um grande dilema sobre o que mostrar no epílogo e eu precisava que isso fechasse a história de vez, sem nenhuma ponta de dúvida e eu sou muito indecisa, mas finalmente trouxe o epílogo para vocês! Espero que vocês gostem e mostrem isso nas reviews!

Como quase matei algumas pessoas com o namoro à distância deles... esse capítulo promete algumas emoções!

Obrigada por todos as reviews, mesmo! Isso dá uma felicidade enorme, fora o ânimo pra escrever mais! *-*

Vou deixar vocês lerem, nos vemos lá embaixo!

Enjoy it.

* * *

**Epílogo – You Gave Me All**

_Trecho da música My Love – Sia_

**4 anos depois...**

**Bella POV**

Juro que estava à beira da loucura.

Eram tantas coisas juntas que eu mal conseguia fazer uma sem pensar em como arrumaria tempo para fazer outra. Estava em semana de provas na faculdade e precisava me sair muito bem em todas elas. Eram tantos Direitos Processuais que eu tinha certeza que na hora da prova acabaria confundindo as matérias. Além de todas essas provas, eu precisava entregar um pré-projeto super complicado e trabalhoso que fazia parte da minha monografia.

Sentia meu corpo sucumbindo ao cansaço e ao estresse. Há alguns dias tinha pego uma gripe forte e, por ordens médicas, tive que ficar de cama. Isso significava mais tempo perdido, já que o remédio prescrito pelo médico me derrubou.

Só para completar toda essa desgraça, hoje é meu aniversário.

Sophia tinha até acordado cedo naquele dia e vindo desejar felicidades com um _muffin_ e uma pequena vela rosa em cima deste. Aborrecida por me ver diante dos livros novamente, disse que voltaria a dormir e saiu da sala.

Tinha conversado com Edward ontem à noite e ele também estava muito ocupado com as coisas da faculdade, ou seja, ele não poderia vir hoje tampouco cobraria isso dele. Medicina era uma das profissões mais difíceis e dispunha de muito tempo e também ele gosta muito do que faz, não seria eu quem colocaria empecilhos.

Quando decidimos tentar esse relacionamento a distância sabíamos exatamente o que nos esperava. Os primeiros meses foram os mais difíceis, tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era com quem ele estava, se ele estava saindo com alguém... se havia alguma menina interessada nele ou algo do tipo.

Nós ligávamos um para outro a todo o momento, ele também queria saber se havia alguém interessado em mim ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo. Com o passar do tempo isso foi sendo deixado de lado, nós sempre nos víamos nos feriados, o que era incrível. Nós ficávamos em Forks e apenas aproveitávamos o tempo juntos, colocando toda a conversa em dia.

Claro que nós brigávamos e brigávamos muito. Várias vezes nós terminamos, mas não demorava muito para voltarmos as boas. Edward já tinha planos para casamento quando terminássemos a faculdade, eu é que não queria nenhum compromisso tão sério quanto casamento. Nem agora nem depois.

Senti uma coisa gelada em meu pé e sai de meus devaneios. Era Peg, um labrador fêmea que Edward me dera no primeiro ano que eu vim morar aqui. Segundo ele era para eu não me sentir tão sozinha e sempre me lembrar dele.

- Oi, coisa linda. – murmurei, acariciando a grande cabeça quadrada enquanto ela pulava em mim, derrubando algumas coisas no chão.

Ela se acomodou no espaço vazio ao meu lado no sofá e ficou me observando até que ela pegou no sono enquanto eu continuava fazendo minhas coisas. Fiquei ali até que vi Sophia passando por mim e entrando na cozinha, ela estava toda desarrumada, bem do jeito que fica quando acaba de acordar. Ela voltou para sala com a garrafa de leite na mão.

- Chispa cachorro. – reclamou, tirando Peg do sofá e sentando no lugar.

- Boa tarde. – murmurei, olhando no relógio.

- Você vai acabar ficando louca, sabe? – disse, tomando um grande gole de leite direto da garrafa – Hoje é seu aniversário, você deveria estar comemorando com seu namorado gostoso e não aqui no meio desses livros velhos e empoeirados. – ela sorriu.

- Não dá. – resmunguei – Meu namorado gostoso também está estudando e eu preciso entregar a merda da monografia. – sibilei, brava.

- É... tanto faz. – ela respondeu – Você deveria ser menos responsável, sair pra beber comigo de vez em quando não vai fazer mal, quer dizer, no máximo uma ressaca no dia seguinte, mas acho que você consegue lidar com isso. – sorriu provocativa.

- As consequências da última bebedeira quase me deixaram sem namorado, então acho melhor continuar estudando. – falei.

- Qual é, Bee? Você só deu uns amassos naquele gatinho da nossa sala, nada demais. – disse, como se fosse normal – Eddie nem é tão ciumento quanto eu pensei. – gargalhou – Mas quem garante que ele também nunca pegou alguém lá em Harvard? – deu uma ênfase grande na última palavra.

- Ok, já chega Sophia. Pare de encher minha cabeça com coisas que não existem. – falei, brava.

- Desculpa. – sibilou, indo para o quarto de novo.

Odiava quando Sophia vinha com esse tipo de conversa pra cima de mim, eu tinha aprendido a confiar em Edward e não duvidava do amor que ele sentia por mim. Claro que nossa situação era bastante delicada e podia se acabar num estalar de dedos, mas qual relação que também não era assim? O que eu não podia era ficar me torturando com minha mente criativa o que Edward poderia estar fazendo a cada momento do dia, isso me voltaria louca, assim como destruiria a nossa relação.

No começo até discutimos sobre isso, pensando em terminar tudo e quando terminássemos nossos estudos voltássemos a ter uma relação estável, isso se nós não tivéssemos envolvido com outra pessoa, mas chegamos a conclusão que isso tampouco daria certo. Decidimos continuar essa relação maluca e aprendemos a confiar um no outro mesmo sem como ter certeza. Nessa loucura toda pelo menos eu tinha Alice que sempre estava no pé de Edward, como uma verdadeira vigia.

Depois de algum tempo ali na sala resolvi fazer algo para comer, aquelas barras de cereais estavam me deixando enjoada de tanto que me alimentava delas. Sentia saudade de quando Charlie fazia receitas da vovó nos dias de domingo e almoçávamos em família. Larguei minhas coisas na mesa de centro da sala e corri para a cozinha, mexendo na geladeira e procurando qualquer coisa que resultasse em alguma gororoba.

Da cozinha podia escutar Sophia no chuveiro cantando, totalmente desafinada. Essa era uma perdida, não gostava nem um pouco de estudar e só queria saber de festas e de seu namorado. Já tinha repetido alguns anos do curso e não se importava nem um pouco, conforme dizia, direito não era pra ela que só estava ali porque seu pai a obrigou a seguir a profissão da família. Ela queria mesmo era cursar fotografia, adorava sair com sua câmera e fotografar tudo o que estivesse ao alcance da potente lente de sua câmera profissional.

O cheiro da comida já começava a se espalhar pelo apartamento, deixando um cheiro agradável e que fazia minha boca salivar só de pensar que uma refeição decente estaria pronta em alguns minutos.

- Hum, estou morta de fome. – Sophia disse, passando na porta da cozinha envolta em uma toalha de banho – Você merece ir pro céu, Bee. – cantarolou indo para o quarto.

A campainha soou, em seguida escutei o berro de Sophia por cima do barulho alto do secador de cabelos.

- Bee, atende, por favor? – gritou – Deve ser o Tom!

Bufando, fui até a porta e abri com uma força desnecessária. Tomei um susto quando vi um monte de rosas vermelhas quase enfiadas em meu nariz depois eu soltei um grito de surpresa e animação quando vi Edward atrás de todas aquelas flores, peguei o embrulho e o coloquei sem nenhum cuidado do lado de dentro do apartamento e, literalmente, pulei em Edward. Abracei-o com força, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem por meu rosto enquanto ele murmurava algumas palavras carinhosas em meu ouvido. Tinha minhas pernas enlaçadas em volta de seu quadril e meus braços firmemente colocados em seu ombro.

- Eu não acredito que você está aqui. – choraminguei, beijando seu pescoço.

- Você achou mesmo que eu ia passar seu aniversário do outro lado do Atlântico e deixar você sozinha? – brincou, acariciando meu rosto suavemente – Jamais, meu bem. – sua voz me acalmava profundamente.

- Mas você tinha provas finais. – rebati, preocupada.

- Falei com algumas pessoas na faculdade e consegui que me deixassem fazer as provas daqui a uma semana. – sorriu, seu rosto de aproximava do meu lentamente.

Murmurando algo que nem eu mesma entendi, puxei-o com violência para juntar nossos lábios num beijo que começou casto e cheio de amor, porém quando ele lambeu meus lábios e eu permiti que sua língua entrasse em minha boca, foi uma explosão de sensações como se fosse a primeira vez, toda a saudade e o desejo reprimidos vinham com uma intensidade maluca, nós não conseguíamos nos manter longe um do outro, os beijos se intensificavam cada vez mais.

No meio de toda nossa volúpia senti um cheiro estranho e logo depois o alarme de incêndio da cozinha apitou loucamente, não demorou muito para sentir a água caindo sobre nossas cabeças. Gritei um palavrão e corri para guardar minhas coisas que estavam jogadas na sala que era um cômodo em conjunto com a cozinha.

- Tira a panela do fogo pra mim. – falei para Edward que correu até o fogão.

O cômodo estava tomado pela fumaça e eu corria com minhas coisas para o quarto, voltei correndo para a sala, abrindo a janela e deixando que a fumaça saísse aos poucos. Provavelmente não demoraria muito até que a sindica viesse até aqui ver o que estávamos aprontando e ainda falar muito sobre nossa irresponsabilidade.

- Ótima maneira de ser recebido. – Edward comentou, apontando para a roupa bastante molhada. Ele sorria e não parecia nem um pouco zangado com aquela situação, parecia até estar se divertindo.

- Vai ter que tirar. - disse antes que percebesse o duplo sentido daquela frase.

- Se você queria me ver pelado não precisava botar fogo na casa, Bella, era só pedir. – ele gargalhou e eu senti meu rosto ardendo, deveria estar mais vermelha que tomate.

- Você sabe que não foi isso que eu quis dizer! – me defendi, rindo junto com ele que agora tirava o casaco molhado.

Ele jogou o casaco no sofá e veio até mim, sorrindo daquele jeito que me fazia suspirar e perder a linha do pensamento. Passou um de seus braços ao meu redor e com a outra mão tirou o cabelo molhado do meu rosto.

- Senti falta de ver seu rosto corar. – nossos lábios se encontraram mais uma vez.

Dessa vez era uma coisa mais branda, lento e suave, mas ao mesmo tempo cada parte de mim queria mais contato. Minhas mãos repousavam sobre o peito de Edward e ele me envolvia com seus braços suavemente.

- Literalmente pegando fogo. – Sophia quase rolou de rir e Edward me soltou, mas ainda assim eu continuei perto dele – Cara, finalmente você veio! Eu já não agüentava mais a Bee desse jeito, estava parecendo uma eterna TPM. – Edward riu e eu bufei – E você pode me agradecer terminando o almoço, Bee. – comentou, piscando para mim.

- Agradecer pelo que, Sophia? – perguntei, curiosa.

- Ah, ele não te contou então. – murmurou, sorrindo – Eu que ajudei o Eddie a vir pra cá hoje sabia? Eu não aguento esse seu mau humor constante e como sou a melhor das melhores amigas eu providenciei tudo. – sibilou, orgulhosa de si mesma.

- E vocês não contaram nada para mim? – falei, chocada.

- Qual graça teria se você soubesse que eu ia vir? – Edward murmurou em meu ouvido, aquilo me fez arrepiar dos pés a cabeça.

- Eu teria me preparado...

- Bella, você está linda. – Edward disse, beijando meus lábios suavemente.

Eu corei.

- Ok, chega de bagunça! – Sophia disse, batendo palmas – Bee, você termina o almoço e você senhor romântico, vai me ajudar a secar essa aguaceira. – seu tom de voz era mandão e ela me empurrou para a cozinha.

Eles fizeram seu trabalho rapidamente, usando o secador de cabelos de Sophia enquanto eu terminava o almoço, já sentia meu estômago reclamando de fome, assim como os resmungos de Sophia e Edward, falando do cheiro da comida. Não demorou muito para o namorado dela chegasse e almoçasse junto conosco, foi divertido e eu me sentia bem melhor, esquecendo por um instante de todos os problemas que estava tenho na faculdade e tudo mais.

Edward me ajudou a lavar a louça e Sophia secou, indo embora com seu namorado logo em seguida, nos deixando a sós no apartamento, era óbvio que havia uma mensagem subentendida naquele gesto já que ela havia planejado todo esse encontro.

- Finalmente... – Edward suspirou, me carregando para o sofá com ele.

- Vocês dois são impossíveis. – comentei, colando meu corpo ao dele e passando o braços ao redor de sua cintura – Estava com saudades de você, meu amor. – murmurei, concentrada em seus lábios que estavam perigosamente perto dos meus.

- Você não sabe o quanto foi difícil não largar tudo e vir atrás de você, Bella. – seus lábios roçavam o meu levemente e sua barba por fazer fazia cócegas em meu rosto – Eu não quero pensar em mais nada hoje, eu quero que seja somente nós dois. – sua mão percorria a lateral do meu corpo e nossas bocas se encontram num beijo furioso e cheio de desejo.

Ele inclinou seu corpo para cima do meu, fazendo com que eu deitasse no pequeno sofá e logo depois deitou sobre mim, nós dois espremidos naquele espaço pequeno era terrivelmente excitante, já podia sentir meu corpo ansiando pelas carícias de Edward.

- Bella... – ele gemeu entre os beijos que distribuía em meu pescoço.

- Eu te amo. – falei, olhando nos intensos olhos verdes que me dirigiam um olhar de admiração.

- Eu também te amo, Bella. – respondeu.

Minha mão em sua nuca o puxou bruscamente para juntar nossos lábios novamente. Enlacei sua cintura com minhas pernas e através do jeans eu já podia sentir sua ereção contra meu ventre, fazendo-me gemer em resposta e o puxando ainda mais perto, sua mão estava em minha bunda e me fazia senti-lo mais.

Não demorou muito para que nós jogássemos nossas roupas em qualquer canto e começássemos a _nossa _brincadeira, exatamente do jeito que me levava à loucura e do jeito que não queríamos parar nunca. Nossos corpos dançavam num ritmo antigo, cada um procurando sua própria satisfação, mas sem esquecermos um do outro. Edward fez aquela noite entrar para as melhores comemorações de aniversário que eu já tive.

Nessa noite Edward e eu aproveitamos todo o tempo que Sophia havia nos cedido e não paramos tão cedo, não sabíamos quando nós teríamos a chance de ficar juntos novamente. Provavelmente só no fim do ano ou, se por algum milagre, conseguíssemos realmente ficar livres nos próximos feriados antes de acabar o ano.

No dia seguinte Edward já tinha que voltar a Nova York, nessas horas de despedidas, por breves instantes, eu me arrependia dessa relação. Me sentia tão ruim em deixá-lo no aeroporto e vê-lo partir, era como se eu estivesse me quebrando, entretanto já tinha passado por muita coisa para desistir agora.

- Não fica assim, meu amor. – Edward disse, assim que chegamos ao aeroporto, seus braços me embalavam e ele beijava meu rosto suavemente – Falta pouco pra tudo isso acabar, lembra? – tentou me animar, dando um sorriso superficial.

- Eu sei, mas não consigo evitar. – retruquei como uma criança birrenta.

- Me deixa triste vê-la assim. – murmurou, me abraçando forte.

- Vai passar. – informei, sorrindo e beijando-o lentamente.

Era sempre assim quando os lábios de Edward encontravam o meu, o beijo começava brando e conforme ele me apertava em seus braços o calor ia aumentando e eu sempre ficava querendo mais, cada vez mais. Minha língua brincava sensualmente em sua boca e escutei um grunhido baixo. Edward se separou de mim com um sorriso torto em seus lábios.

- Você acaba com a minha sanidade, Isabella Swan. – disse, beijando minha testa.

- Não é diferente comigo. – sorri, deitando minha cabeça em seu ombro.

- Preciso ir. – avisou, assim que a voz do terminal chamou o voo para Nova York.

- Vai lá. – murmurei, me separando dele.

- Eu te amo, Bells. - falou, acariciando meu rosto.

- Eu te amo também, agora vá antes que eu comece a chorar. – sibilei e ele gargalhou me puxando para seus braços novamente e me beijando.

- Feliz aniversário atrasado. – murmurou.

Depois de uma despedida cheia de lágrimas, ele partiu e eu voltei para minha casa. Agora teria que retomar meus deveres. Pelo menos a lembrança do dia perfeito que passamos juntos ainda estava fresca em minha memória e demoraria para se apagar. Eu só tinha que manter em meus pensamentos que tudo isso ia acabar antes que eu percebesse.

- Vai passar rápido. – falei para mim mesma.

Talvez tenha passado mesmo.

_**Alguns meses depois...  
**_

__Assim que os capelos foram jogados pra cima após o discurso do orador da sala, procurei por Edward que estava agora comemorando a sua formatura. A noite estava estrelada e quente, tinha chego quase em cima da hora por causa de um atraso no aeroporto, mas consegui chegar antes de Edward pegar seu diploma, mas sentei no fundo onde havia cadeiras vazias. E por isso Edward não tinha me avistado ali.

Avistei Emmett tirando Edward do chão algumas fileiras diante de onde eu estava e atravessei o grande número de pessoas que também estavam comemorando ali. A primeira a me ver foi Alice que se jogou contra mim, gritando e pulando de felicidade.

- Bella, eu não acredito, você está aqui! – ela estava histérica – Quanto tempo eu não te vejo, meu Deus, seu guarda-roupa melhorou. – comentou, fazendo com que Esme que estava ao meu lado olhasse feio para ela.

- Londres faz bem a qualquer uma. – murmurei, abraçando-a.

- Olá Bella. – Esme disse abraçando-me rapidamente.

- Bom ver você, Esme. – falei, em seguida todos me cumprimentaram, até mesmo Rosalie que nunca foi muito com a minha cara.

- Posso falar com minha namorada agora? – escutei a voz de Edward logo atrás de mim.

- Fazer o que né? – Alice deu de ombros.

- Pirralha. – Edward murmurou passando seus braços ao redor de minha cintura e me virando de frente para ele.

- Parab... – não terminei, pois seus lábios se apossaram dos meus furiosamente. Depois de um longo e saudoso beijo ele me soltou, demorou um pouco para colocar meus pensamentos em ordem.

- Achei que você não ia vir. – comentou, seus braços me puxando para seu lado de um jeito possessivo.

- Meu voo atrasou, mas consegui chegar a tempo. – o sorriso em seu rosto era quase divino.

No mesmo instante que Edward ia me responder, uma loira muito bonita chegou e o cutucou no ombro, ela estava sorrindo para ele que se virou para ver quem era e me colocou ao seu lado, ainda mantendo o braço ao meu redor.

- Ed, parabéns! – disse, ignorando o fato de eu estar ao seu lado e jogando os braços ao seu redor.

- Obrigada, Tanya. – como sempre Edward era um poço de educação – E parabéns para você também. – agora ele tentava se livrar das patas daquela vadia.

Então ela se soltou dele e finalmente me percebeu ao seu lado então, direcionou um sorriso superficial a mim, a curiosidade estava estampada em sua testa.

- Tanya, essa é Bella, minha namorada. – Edward disse com um orgulho exagerado – Bella, essa é Tanya, ela cursou medicina comigo. – explicou.

- Olá. – falei, tentando não ser rude.

- Então ela existe mesmo. – Tanya disse, sorrindo – Achei que tudo fosse uma mentira para dispensar tantas garotas, Edward, mas pelo visto a namorada misteriosa realmente existe. – sibilou, surpreendida.

- Hei, pombinhos! – Alice gritou, vindo até nós – Mamãe está chamando para irmos antes que não consigamos arrumar um restaurante decente para o almoço. – explicou, animada – Ah, oi. – ela olhou para Tanya e acenou rapidamente.

- Temos que ir Tanya, até mais. – Edward se despediu com um breve aceno.

- Tchau Ed. – ela disse.

Alice nos arrastou enquanto segurava a risada, quando estávamos longe o suficiente ela explodiu em gargalhadas enquanto olhava para Edward e não conseguia formar uma frase com sentido.

- Ed? Mesmo? – falei, expressando-me por nós duas.

- O que eu posso fazer? – questionou, envergonhado.

- Nem sua mãe usa um apelido ridículo desses, Edward. – informei, rindo – E a propósito, se eu a ver abraçando você daquela maneira novamente eu prometo que arrancarei aquele cabelo oxigenado dela com uma pinça. – resmunguei e ele que riu dessa vez.

- Adoro quando você fica com ciúmes, meu bem. – ele provocou, beijando a ruga que se formou em minha testa – Você sabe que prefiro morenas. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, beijando aquele lugar sensualmente – Eu prefiro olhos cor de avelã. – ele me beijou meu pescoço e meu maxilar, subindo para a minha boca – Eu prefiro _você. – _e selou nossos lábios com extrema calma.

- Você é um aproveitador, Cullen. – murmurei, rindo e me afastando dele.

- E você gosta que eu aproveite de você, não é?

- Sim. – respondi, prendendo seu lábio inferior entre meus dentes.

Ele gargalhou, me levando para onde sua família estava. Decidiram que iam até um restaurante no centro da cidade. Edward me levou em seu carro já que não cabíamos todos num carro só e também porque ele queria ficar sozinho comigo, pois disse que tinha um assunto importante para discutir comigo.

Gentilmente, abriu a porta do Volvo prata para que eu entrasse e depois entrou. Já estava colocando meu CD preferido no som do carro quando ele deu a partida e seguiu o carro de Carlisle.

- Bella. – me chamou, sério.

- Sim?

- Preciso te falar uma coisa, mas não sei como fazer isso. – resmungou, seu semblante sério estava me deixando agitada e curiosa.

- Do começo que tal? – sugeri, sorrindo e ele respirou fundo.

- Lembra daquele emprego que eu te falei há alguns meses atrás? – assenti e ele continuou – Quando fiz residência num dos hospitais aqui da cidade, conheci um médico muito influente aqui na região e ele trabalha há muito tempo nisso, quando ele soube que eu estava terminando a faculdade ofereceu-me um emprego na área de neurologia em uma equipe de renomados médicos no hospital em que ele dirige. – falou, esperando que eu falasse alguma coisa.

- Você aceitou? – minha voz saiu falhada e eu já sabia o que isso significava.

- Ainda não. – sua voz soava triste – Eu quero saber sua opinião nisso.

- Edward, eu não posso decidir isso por você. – respondi, rude demais.

- Bella, isso não é uma coisa só minha. – ele estava realmente chateado por minha reação – Você entende que se eu aceitar esse emprego e você quiser continuar essa relação nós teremos que esquecer a casa em Londres e morar aqui em Nova York? – perguntou, querendo que eu disse algo.

- Se eu quiser continuar? – repeti sua frase e bufei – Você acha que eu passei por tudo isso pra você fazer uma pergunta dessas? Está sendo hipócrita, Edward. – respondi e nesse momento chegamos ao restaurante.

Saí do carro sem dar a ele a chance de responder, a última coisa que precisava era de uma discussão agora. Era melhor que fizéssemos isso mais tarde, sem dar vexame em público, ainda mais quando esse público era a família dele. Dentro do restaurante nós não conversamos diretamente com outro, o clima entre nós ficou pesado, pelo menos ninguém na mesa pareceu notar.

Ficando assim com a família de Edward eu realmente percebia como sentia falta de tudo isso, como sentia falta de estar entre pessoas que eu gosto e gostam de mim. Não que Sophia não gostasse de mim ou eu não gostasse dela, mas éramos somente nós duas e a família dela morava a alguns quilômetros de distância, todo fim de semana ela ia visitá-los enquanto meu pai ou Edward estavam do outro lado do oceano.

- Então meus queridos, quando saí do casamento? – Esme perguntou, sua voz estava cheia de esperança e eu pude ver seus olhos brilhando – Agora que vocês dois se formaram fica tudo mais fácil, vocês podem arrumar uma casa aqui em Nova York ou na Inglaterra... – sugeriu, sorridente.

- Bom, mãe... – Edward sorriu tentando arrumar alguma desculpa.

- Nós ainda estamos decidindo onde moraremos. – falei, forçando um sorriso.

- Isso. – ele concordou – Vamos ver como ficam as coisas e depois conversaremos sobre casamento. – sorriu, pegando minha mão e depositando um cálido beijo ali.

Quando olhei em seus olhos, pude ver que ele ansiava por falar comigo e resolvermos nossa situação. Ainda mais agora com essa notícia de um emprego em Nova York, depois de termos ajeitado a maior parte dos detalhes para morarmos em Londres.

O resto do almoço em família transcorreu perfeitamente bem, Alice me colocou em dia com as notícias de sua vida. Ela tinha ficado noiva de Jasper e se não fosse por Carlisle eles já estariam casados e morando juntos; Carlisle queria que Alice terminasse os estudos primeiro e também a achava jovem demais para casar, mas Alice sabia que era o medo dela aparecer grávida e não conseguir cumprir o curso de moda que estava fazendo. Emmett e Rosalie, ao contrário, não se casariam tão cedo. Nenhum dos dois queria um compromisso tão sério e preferiam ficar do jeito que estavam, apenas namorando.

Quando terminamos ali, Esme sugeriu que eles voltassem para o hotel e eu fosse para a casa de Edward, claro que com essa proposta ela me fez corar intensamente. Só faltava ela nos mandar usar camisinhas ou algo do tipo, Edward não se importava com as brincadeiras e até entrava no jogo, provocando.

No caminho até a casa dele permanecemos em silêncio, mas era do tipo de silêncio desagradável e que me irritava demais. Eu queria mesmo era gritar e arrumar algo bem forte para bater nele, queria extravasar minha raiva, entretanto não teria coragem de fazer tal coisa. Ele parou na entrada da garagem e eu simplesmente pulei para fora do carro, utilizando a cópia que ele havia me dado de sua chave.

Deixei-me relaxar e sentei no grande sofá preto que combinava perfeitamente com a decoração em preto e branco, feita por Esme, os móveis de feitos de mogno contrastavam lindamente com as paredes brancas e o tapete felpudo no centro a sala. Em todos os cantos onde houvesse apoio havia fotografias em belas e delicadas molduras, na maioria eram de nós dois nos beijando ou sorrindo bobamente um para o outro.

Não precisava olhar para sentir a presença de Edward no cômodo, mas ainda assim virei-me para encará-lo. Ele já tinha tirado seu paletó e sua camisa social tinha alguns de seus botões abertos, ele também estava descalço agora; com os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo e uma expressão fria e séria no rosto ele suspirou.

- Vamos conversar. – sibilou.

- Pode começar, se quiser.

- Já expliquei a história, Bella. – ele foi rude, mas não havia nenhum sinal de arrependimento em seu rosto.

- Eu sei e continuo com a mesma opinião. – expliquei, meus braços estavam ao redor de meu próprio corpo – Não vou fazer uma escolha por você, essa sempre foi sua meta, Edward. Não tem nada a ver comigo agora, no momento que você decidiu correr atrás disso, se trata apenas do que você deseja. – mordi meus lábios, esperando que as lágrimas não escorressem por meu rosto.

- Você não pode estar falando sério, Bella. – murmurou, impaciente – Eu te amo, te amo demais e por mais que você possa duvidar disso eu quero você, Bella. Quero que você participe disso comigo, quero que você confie em mim e me ajude. Nos ajude nisso. – disse, sua voz estava carregada de ira e paixão.

- O que você quer que eu diga? – pude sentir uma lágrima descendo por minha bochecha – Se eu disser pra você ir atrás de seu sonho eu terei que desistir do meu para que possamos ficar junto, posteriormente eu poderia me arrepender disso, Edward. – suspirei, apertando meus braços ainda mais forte, como se eu fosse quebrar a qualquer instante – Não passei por tudo o que passei para desistir, eu sinto tanto em dizer isso, mas agora que eu consegui abrir meu próprio negócio, eu não quero jogar tudo pro alto. – expliquei.

- E se eu disser não? – disse com um sorriso triste nos lábios.

- Assim como eu não passei por tudo isso pra desistir agora, eu não que você faça isso por mim. Eu vi um brilho em seus olhos enquanto você me contava sobre isso, é o que você mais quer agora, posso ver isso. – mais lágrimas escorriam por meu rosto – Não quero ser a culpada de fazer você desistir de seus sonhos, Edward, não posso aceitar isso. É muita responsabilidade. – minha voz agora era um sussurro.

- Nós podemos tentar continuar com nosso relacionamento, Bella. – falou e eu vi uma lágrima escorrendo por seu rosto – Deu certo até agora, porque não continuamos? Podemos arrumar mais dias, fazer novos planos. – sugeriu, um sorriso esperançoso em seus lábios macios.

- Não. – sibilei, sentindo minha garganta fechar – Não posso mais viver assim, simplesmente não dá, Edward. Eu quero alguém que fique ao meu lado quando eu estiver triste, alguém que possa me abraçar e dizer que vai ficar tudo bem. Quero chegar em casa e ter alguém me esperando ou então chegar em casa e esperar ansiosamente por alguém. Quero confiar plenamente em alguém e não ficar imaginando onde e o que essa pessoa possa estar fazendo. – respirei fundo, esperando desabar em lágrimas a qualquer momento. – Esse relacionamento que nós temos não me proporcionará nada disso, Edward. – minha voz falhou – Eu sinto tanto, meu coração dói demais ao fazer isso... ao imaginar minha vida sem você, mas chega de tanto sacrifício por esse relacionamento, não consigo mais. – levantei e passei por ele colocando minha mão em seu ombro, ele estava com a cabeça baixa – Me desculpe. – sussurrei antes de correr para a porta e pegar o primeiro táxi que passou.

Naquela noite eu não quis pensar em mais nada, entretanto mesmo se quisesse não conseguiria. Nunca imaginei que isso fosse acabar dessa maneira, para mim esse dia acabaria com Edward e eu ofegantes na grande cama de seu quarto, comemorando a nossa ida para Londres, onde já tínhamos arrumado uma casa não muito grande, mas que nos acomodava perfeitamente. Edward tinha arrumado um emprego em um dos diversos hospitais em Londres, não era na área que ele tinha se especializado, mas já seria um bom começo. E eu abriria meu escritório com o namorado de Sophia como sócio.

Mas agora tudo estava acabado.

A única coisa que seria realizada disso tudo era meu emprego e uma possível ascensão em minha carreira. Instalei-me em um hotel e passei a noite toda deitada, tentando dormir, mas a enxaqueca que me atingiu fazia com que isso fosse impossível. As lágrimas também não ajudavam em nada e elas só foram parar quando os primeiros raios do sol apareciam na janela da suíte.

Providenciei minha volta a Londres no dia seguinte, apesar de não querer esperava que meu celular tocasse a qualquer momento e Edward me dissesse que estava disposto a largar tudo por mim. Sabia que isso era uma atitude imensamente egoísta de minha parte, mas eu tinha certeza que meu orgulho e insegurança me impediriam de fazer isso em seu lugar. Talvez nunca conseguisse fazer tal coisa por outra pessoa.

Voltei para a casa onde ainda dividia com Sophia e que, em breve, ela moraria com o namorado já que tinha avisado que moraria em outra casa com Edward. Peg me recebeu com animação e farejava minha bagagem com curiosidade. Sophia apareceu alguns instantes depois.

- Mas você já voltou? – a confusão era clara em seu rosto.

- Nós terminamos, Sophia. – informei, segurando as lágrimas.

- Oh querida, vem aqui. – Sophia me puxou para um abraço e não demorou muito para que eu começasse a chorar abraçada a ela.

Relatei a história com todos os detalhes e ela me ouviu atentamente, estava deitada no sofá com a cabeça em seu colo enquanto ela acariciava meu cabelo. E eu chorava sem sinal de que pararia tão cedo, mas ela ficou ao meu lado durante todo o tempo que precisei. No fim da tarde, me levantei e abracei-a novamente.

- Obrigada, Sophia. – murmurei.

- Amigas são pra isso, bobinha. – respondeu, limpando uma lágrima do meu rosto.

- Não se preocupe, isso vai passar. – assegurei – Eu prometo.

Nos dias seguintes eu me esforçar para dar o melhor de mim, sabia que não seria fácil, não depois de tantos anos de relacionamento, mas também não seria impossível. E essa não era a primeira vez que tinha um coração partindo e tampouco seria a última. Entretanto esse tinha sido o pior, sem duvida.

Tinha conseguido uma casa menor no subúrbio da cidade, não era tão longe de onde estava abrindo meu escritório e eu gostava do pequeno lote. Peg tinha ido comigo, claro, mas sempre que olhava para ela eu via Edward. Estava tentando lidar com isso da melhor maneira.

Já instalada e conseguindo alguns clientes novos era mais fácil abstrair de tudo o que tinha acontecido. Tom também estava engajado e nos promover para cada vez mais atrair a clientela, agora parecia tudo mais fácil e eu fazia meu trabalho com gosto, gostava de advogar, participar de algo e defender alguma causa, era simplesmente o que eu queria. E quem sabe posteriormente me tornar uma juíza, mas isso levaria muito tempo ainda.

Com os meses passando rapidamente, estava tão atolada em trabalhos que mal podia pensar em qualquer outra coisa, dormia lendo processos e acordava em meio a eles. Eram poucas as vezes que pensava em Edward pois sabia que isso sempre deixava meu coração apertado e as lágrimas vinham involuntariamente, mas eu ainda me pegava pensando nele quando deixava meus pensamentos voarem longe.

- Bee, ta me escutando? – Sophia estalou os dedos em frente ao meu rosto, me tirando do transe.

- Oi Sophia. – murmurei, voltando meus olhos para os papéis em minha frente.

- Tem uma mulher ao telefone, chamou por você. – disse.

- Ok, vou pegar aqui. – resmunguei, pegando o telefone.

Alguns instantes em silêncio até escutar uma voz fina e cristalina.

- Bella! – Alice gritou.

- Alice?

- Claro, quem mais poderia ser? – resmungou, rindo – Você sumiu, sua vadia! Nem pra me telefonar ou algo assim. – disse, raivosa.

- Você sabe bem o que aconteceu, Alice. – apontei, suspirando.

- Eu sei, mas quem vai falar com você sou eu e não ele. – explicou como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo – Além do mais ele quase não fica em casa, não tem perigo de você ligar e ele atender. – disse.

- Como assim? – falei, histérica – Você está morando em Nova York?

- Er... não. – respondeu.

- Então o que _ele _faz aí? – minha voz como a de uma louca.

- Ele mudou pra cá faz um mês, Bella.

- Mas e o emprego em Nova York? Ele queria tanto aquilo. – rebati, tentando achar alguma coerência nisso.

- Ele pediu demissão, voltou pra Forks. Tampouco quis explicar sobre essa decisão, apenas disse que era um assunto dele, mas acho que isso tem a ver com você e com a separação. – explicou, calma.

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, Alice! – respondi, brava.

- Não diretamente ou você acha que ele ficou bem depois da separação de vocês? Óbvio que não, Bella. - senti meu rosto ficar quente com a acusação de Alice – Também não é preciso ser nenhuma vidente pra saber que você não está feliz com isso.

- Eu não estou feliz com isso Alice, mas não estaria feliz em continuar do jeito que estávamos vivendo, eu não mereço isso. Ele não merece isso também. – suspirei – Não quero mais sofrer por causa disso, se ele fez essa escolha o problema é dele, minha consciência está limpa.

- Posso ser sincera? – Alice perguntou, animada.

- Quando você não é, Alice? Vá em frente.

- Ok, mas não me xingue depois. – informou, sua voz tinha um tom divertido – Vocês estão sendo infantis e idiotas! Vocês se amam e ficam nessa palhaçada. – bufou, rindo.

- Já chega, Alice. – resmunguei – Preciso desligar, até mais.

- Não esqueça do que eu disse. – lembrou – E até mais, não se esqueça de me ligar. – e desligou.

Naquele dia minha cabeça não parou de pensar nessa situação um minuto sequer, toda vez que tentava me concentrar acabava distraída pensando em Edward e no que eu tinha descoberto. Minha vontade era socá-lo até que minhas mãos doessem, mas ele estava muito longe para que eu saciasse minha vontade agora.

No fim do dia quando cheguei em casa decidi fazer algo quanto a isso, não podia continuar me atormentando por algo que não tinha culpa.

**Edward POV**

Mais uma vez eu via o dia amanhecer chuvoso em Forks debaixo do toldo que cobria a entrada do hospital onde trabalhava. Entre o dedo indicador e o médio estava um pequeno rolo branco preenchido com nicotina, agora fumar já não era mais algo que fazia somente nos momentos de muito estresse, era um vício que eu estava aprendendo a conviver.

Talvez estaria fazendo 48 horas ou mais que estava acordado tampouco me importava com isso. Eu gostava do meu emprego e fazia isso porque me sentia na obrigação de ajudar afinal tinha escolhido essa profissão justamente por gosto de ajudar pessoas. Daqui a algumas horas, quando fosse a troca de turnos, eu poderia finalmente ir para a casa, tomar um banho quente e dormir até que minhas energias estivessem repostas.

Estava pegando meu segundo cigarro em um período de trinta minutos quando uma ambulância parou em frente ao hospital, os para-médicos descendo rapidamente. Corri até lá para verificar a situação enquanto eles tiravam o corpo de dentro do carro.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei ao para-médico.

- Um vazamento na tubulação de gás fez um restaurante explodir.

- Quantas vítimas?

- Ao menos 10.

- E o que temos aqui? – já estávamos caminhando para dentro do hospital.

- Queimaduras de primeiro e segundo grau, a pressão está caindo rapidamente e talvez haja ferimentos internos. – o homem informou.

Talvez eu não saísse tão cedo do hospital hoje.

[...]

Depois de ajudar com todas as vítimas do acidente, Carlisle praticamente me obrigou a voltar pra cara para descansar um pouco. Ainda estava com o uniforme azul do hospital, mas com essa roupa mesmo fui pra casa, estacionei o Volvo na garagem ao lado do carro de Alice.

Tinha voltado pra casa de meus pais por uns tempos depois que saí do emprego em Nova York, ainda precisava decidir o que faria da minha vida e por enquanto ficaria aqui. A casa estava quieta, apenas os empregados estavam na casa, olhei no relógio e percebi que estava quase anoitecendo e esse era o horário que Alice estava na faculdade em Port Angeles e Esme trabalhando.

Apesar da fome, subi direto para meu quarto, antes de qualquer coisa eu precisava de uma ducha.

Meu quarto estava imerso em uma gostosa escuridão, perfeita para dormir, porém quase caí quando tropecei em algo quase na porta do quarto.

- Mas que merda... - tateei pela parede até achar o interruptor, me surpreendendo com o que estava vendo.

Bella.

Ela estava deitada em minha cama, aparentemente dormindo. Seus braços rodeavam um dos travesseiros que ela mantinha apertado com seu corpo. Ainda surpreendido por essa situação, tentei não fazer barulho ao atravessar o quarto e pegar uma roupa limpa no armário e seguir para o banheiro.

Minha mente estava totalmente alheia ao que eu estava fazendo, apenas pensava em Bella e o que estava fazendo aqui. A minha preocupação era se algo ruim estivesse acontecido e por isso ela veio atrás de mim, apesar de estarmos separados eu ainda a amava, mas nós estávamos numa situação complicada e difícil de lidar.

Voltei ao quarto e ela estava acordada, sentada de costas para onde eu estava, quando virou seu rosto em minha direção, seus olhos cor de avelã me prenderam.

- Oi Edward. – murmurou.

- Olá. – respondi, querendo desviar minha atenção dela, mas parecia ser algo impossível – O que você faz aqui? – tentava não ser rude, mas a pergunta escapou antes que eu pudesse pensar.

- Eu vim conversar com você. – ela respondeu aparentemente ressentida com meu comportamento.

- Ok. – falei, cruzando braços em frente ao meu corpo, esperando que ela começasse.

- O que você faz aqui? – perguntou, olhando em meus olhos – Quero dizer, em Forks? Não entendi essa sua escolha.

- Bella, eu não sei você, mas depois que nós terminamos daquele jeito eu não queria mais nada que me fizesse lembrar de você e aquele emprego foi um dos motivos da nossa separação. – bufei, passando as mãos em meu cabelo – Eu só precisava sair dali, Bella. Já sofri uma vez quando nós terminamos e foi o mesmo motivo, fomos ridículos e agimos como crianças com essa relação.

- Crianças? – perguntou, atônita – Eu fiz isso por nós dois.

- Você fez isso porque não confia em ninguém. – acusei – Simplesmente ninguém consegue ultrapassar essa barreira que você sempre coloca em torno de si mesma, sempre independente, nunca precisando de alguém! – minha voz estava subindo algumas oitavas.

- Eu não confio em ninguém? – repetiu o que eu disse com escárnio – Você acha que manter um relacionamento a distância com um homem que tem um passado duvidoso e que é um ímã para mulheres e problemas não necessita confiança? – ela riu, indignada – Acho que tem algo errado nessa história, não?

- Você sempre desconfiou de mim, pode falar. A sua maior preocupação era sempre saber se eu estava com alguém, sempre foi isso. Entretanto sabemos que quem tem culpa aqui é você. – cuspi as palavras.

- Eu sabia! – ela disse, apontando o dedo na minha cara – Eu sabia que você ainda ia jogar isso na minha cara! – agora estávamos os dois nervosos – Aquilo foi um erro, eu bebi demais e eu nem sei por que estou me dando ao trabalho de explicar isso pra você sendo que eu já expliquei tudo há muito tempo e você mesmo disse que tinha me perdoado, seu cretino! – ela estava tão perto de mim que podia sentir seu perfume.

- Quer saber? Eu não quero mais discutir. - dei de ombros, respirando fundo – Simplesmente cansei de brigar por causa disso, não consigo entender o que você quer. – bufei, olhando nos olhos castanhos.

- Qual a parte do "eu não quero que nenhum de nós desista de tudo por causa de uma relação" que você não entendeu? – sua voz começava a falhar e podia ver lágrimas em seus olhos.

- E qual foi a parte do "eu te amo" que _você _não entendeu, Bella? – agarrei-a pelos ombros e trouxe seu corpo pra junto do meu, nossos lábios se chocaram com intensidade e ela correspondeu, sua pequena mão em minha nunca me puxando e aprofundando aquele beijo.

O beijo estava sendo cada vez mais quente, aos poucos deixando a raiva e o ressentimento de lado, retomando o que nós havíamos deixado para trás, lembrando cada momento que passamos juntos e de como nossos corpos se moldavam um ao outro perfeitamente. Nos lembrando de que fomos feitos um para o outro. E então, ela parou o beijo.

Olhei para seu rosto que agora estava corado e com os lábios inchados por causa do beijo. Ela ainda estava de olhos fechados, as mãos espalmadas em meu peito e sua respiração profunda.

- Casa comigo? – ela murmurou suavemente.

- O que? – perguntei, rindo.

- Casa comigo? – disse pausadamente com um pequeno sorriso se formando em seu rosto.

- Era eu quem deveria estar fazendo esse pedido. – lembrei, levantando seu queixo e beijando seus lábios suavemente.

Separei-me dela que grunhiu uma maldição e me olhou, confusa. Corri até meu guarda-roupa e revirei algumas roupas, procurando pela caixinha de veludo que havia deixado escondida ali desde que voltei a Forks. Quando finalmente achei, corri de volta até ela, me pondo de joelhos em frente a ela.

- Isabella Swan, casa comigo? – perguntei, abrindo a caixa que revelou o anel de prata lindamente ornamentado com brilhantes ao longo de sua estrutura e uma discreta pedra ametista no centro.

- Sim. – respondeu e uma lágrima desceu por sua bochecha.

- Eu te amo. – sibilei assim que deslizei o anel em seu dedo.

- Eu também te amo. – pulou em mim, beijando meu rosto diversas vezes – Me desculpe, por tudo. – disse com o rosto escondido em meu pescoço – Eu confio em você, Edward. Confio tanto que meu coração é seu. – sua voz estava abafada, mas eu sabia que ela estava chorando.

- Shh. – tentei acalmá-la, acariciando seu cabelo – Vamos esquecer essa conversa, tudo bem? – murmurei, sentando na cama com ela em meu colo.

- Ok. – ela disse, olhando em meus olhos agora.

- Eu te amo, Bella, só quero fazer você feliz. – falei, enxugando sua bochecha com meu dedão.

- Você já me faz feliz. – ela riu, encostando sua cabeça em meu ombro e suspirando forte.

- Espero fazê-la feliz todos os dias da sua vida. – abracei-a forte contra meu corpo.

- Eu não recusaria. – ronronou, beijando meu pescoço.

Ficamos ali por um longo momento, poderiam ter sido alguns minutos ou horas, mas não importava, não se eu estivesse com ela em meus braços.

**Um ano depois...**

Tinha acontecido tão rápido que eu ainda não estava conseguindo assimilar todas as informações juntas. Bella estava me chamando, quase me esmurrando para que eu acordasse já que não fazia muito que eu havia chegado do hospital e caído num sono profundo. Foi então que eu senti algo molhado em nosso colchão e acordei no susto.

- Que droga, Edward. – ela reclamou, levantando da cama – Não fica parado aí, liga pros seus pais e pega a bolsa no quarto do bebê. – ela gemeu, já trocando o pijama que estava usando – Vai! – ela gritou, me tirando do transe.

- Ai meu Deus, Bella! – corri até ela, colocando a mão em sua barriga – Você está bem, amor? E o bebê? – perguntei, atordoado.

- Edward, amor. – ela disse serenamente, passando a mão em meu rosto e sorrindo – Não fica desesperado, quem está tendo contrações sou eu. – ela riu – Agora vai fazer o que eu pedi, por favor? – murmurou, beijando minha boca suavemente.

- Certo. Bolsa do bebê e ligar para minha mãe. – repeti, saindo do quarto para fazer o que ela havia me pedido. Escutei Bella rindo enquanto seguia para o quarto do bebê.

Na porta do quarto havia uma placa azul que Esme havia dado de presente para o neto e nela havia escrito o nome de nosso filho, Daniel. Entrei no quarto todo decorado também por Esme, tinha azul por toda parte, com detalhes em branco. Um grande berço de madeira branco estava no canto, ao lado da poltrona branca. As cortinas eram azuis assim como o tapete. Também havia alguns brinquedos ali. Peguei a bolsa e corri para o quarto, já discando o número de Esme no celular.

Não precisou nem dizer que Bella estava entrando em trabalho de parto, pois esse era o único motivo pelo qual eu ligaria a essa hora da manhã durante os dias finais da gravidez de Bella. Ela e Alice já estavam prontas e disseram que nos encontraria no hospital. Carlisle estava de plantão essa noite, mas seria a médica que acompanhou a gravidez de Bella que faria o parto.

Ajudei Bella a descer a escada e, depois, a entrar no carro.

- Você está mesmo bem? – perguntei, segurando sua mão.

- Sim, as contrações ainda estão fracas. – murmurou, colocando a minha mão sobre sua barriga.

- Estamos quase lá. – informei, acariciando a barriga dela.

Era uma imagem linda ver como Bella gostava que eu acariciasse sua barriga e aparentemente nosso bebê também gostava, sempre se mexendo. Ela encostou a cabeça em meu braço que estava esticado e colocou a mão sobre a minha, ficando naquela posição até que nós chegássemos ao hospital.

Carlisle já estava na recepção com uma cadeira de rodas que obriguei Bella a se sentar já que insistia em não usá-la. Alice e Esme estavam lá também, Alice com uma câmera anunciando que ia filmar o parto. A médica de Bella não demorou a chegar.

- Olá, como vai nosso menino? – ela entrou no quarto que Bella estava colocando as luvas descartáveis.

- Olá, doutora Müller. – Bella disse animada, mas seu rosto franziu e ela respirou fundo – Contração. – murmurou.

- Bom, vamos ver como está a dilatação. – ela sentou em um banco em frente a cama de Bella e colocou a mão debaixo dos lençóis vendo a dilatação – Ainda não está dilatado o suficiente, Bella. Vamos ter que esperar mais um tempo enquanto isso, quero que você respire como aprendeu nos cursos que freqüentou. – avisou, sorrindo – E você papai – ela olhou para mim – Ajude-a no que for preciso e ela vai precisar de uma mão para apertar quando as contrações estiverem mais fortes. – disse, piscando para mim.

- Certo. – assenti, sorrindo.

- Ok, eu volto daqui a algum tempo. – informou, saindo da sala.

- Pode respirar, Edward. – Bella brincou, rindo.

Voltei para o lado dela e segurei sua mão, a cada contração sentia uma leve pressão em meus dedos. Bella estava aguentando firme a dor e não quis que nosso filho nascesse através de uma cesariana, ela insistiu no parto normal.

De hora em hora a doutora Jones vinha ver como Bella estava, algum tempo mais tarde Bella já estava acabando com todos os ossos de minha mão quando a apertava durante uma contração. Seu cabelo estava empapado na testa.

- Calma, amor. – murmurei, tirando o cabelo de seu rosto.

- Se você estivesse sentindo essa dor, duvido que você estaria calmo. – retrucou, brava.

- Certo. – respondi, rindo.

A médica entrou no quarto pela quarta vez e fez os mesmos movimentos.

- A dilatação está ótima, Bella. – disse, sorrindo – Acho que nosso menino está pronto para vir ao mundo. – informou já chamando as enfermeiras que arrumaram a sala num minuto, trazendo todo o que era preciso e ajudando a doutora a se preparar.

Bella olhou para mim receosa, apertando minha mão.

- Vamos lá, Bells. – incentivei – Nosso filho está vindo. – beijei sua testa.

- Sim. – ela disse com os olhos cheios d'água.

Alice entrou na sala com a roupa azul de hospital com a câmera na mão e quase saltitando de felicidade. Esme também estava aqui para presenciar o parto, ela segurou a outra mão de Bella e disse algumas coisas em seu ouvido, encorajando-a.

- Bella, quando eu disser para você fazer força, empurre com toda a força que tiver e só pare quando eu falar. – explicou, colocando as mãos em cada joelho de Bella que assentiu, seu rosto estava uma mistura de sentimentos – Tudo bem, respire fundo – instruiu – Faça força, Bella.

Nesse momento ela apertou minha mão com força e fez força até que a doutora falou para ela parar e respirar fundo.

- Meu Deus, isso deve doer. – Alice comentou com uma careta.

- Não está ajudando, Alice. – falei, quando Bella empurrou novamente.

E ela empurrou mais uma vez. E várias vezes mais, seu corpo já estava fraco e ela suspirou, cansada.

- Vamos Bella, já posso ver a cabecinha dele. – a doutora sorriu.

- Respira fundo, Bells.

- Dói muito. – murmurou entre dentes.

- Eu sei, mas você precisa ser forte, vamos lá. – acariciei seu rosto – Faça isso por nós, faça isso por ele.

Não sei o que aconteceu, mas Bella assentiu e respirou fundo algumas vezes e voltou a empurrar com uma grande força, sua mão pequena mão apertando a minha com força, como se estivesse utilizando de minha energia para ajudar o bebê a sair. A dor devia ser algo insuportável para ela, podia sentir em cada grito que ela dava, meu coração apertado. Poderia estar passando aquela dor por ela se pudesse, mas a _minha _Bella era forte e eu tinha certeza que ela traria nosso bebê ao mundo em poucos instantes.

O suspiro aliviado que ela deu quando a doutora tirou o resto do corpo do bebê de seu corpo foi como se fosse o meu alivio, tudo o que eu queria era minha mulher e meu filho sãos e salvos. A doutora ofereceu a tesoura para que eu cortasse o cordão umbilical e eu o fiz, sorrindo para o pequeno que chorava incessantemente nas mãos da médica que o embrulhou em uma toalha e o colocou nos braços de Bella e o choro se transformou em pequenos grunhidos.

- Olha para ele, Edward. – Bella olhava admirada o bebê em seus braços, a pequena mãozinha se enrolou em torno dos dedos de Bella – Oi, Dan. – ela sussurrou, acariciando o rostinho e absorvendo cada pequeno detalhe da criança.

Passei um braço ao redor do ombro de Bella e também fiquei admirando nosso pequeno. Seu nariz era reto e a boca era idêntica a de Bella, o pouco cabelo que havia ali era ruivo e definitivamente seria rebelde e desalinhado como o meu, os pequeninos olhos se abriram e eram de uma intensa cor de avelã, assim como os da mulher que o segurava e esta que eu amava com todo meu ser.

- Ele é perfeito. – comentou, lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto.

- Tão perfeito quanto você. – falei, beijando sua testa.

- Sem dúvida valeu a pena passar por toda essa dor para ter nosso pequeno em meus braços. – disse, apoiando-se contra mim – Eu faria tudo de novo.

- Obrigado, Bella. – falei, também emocionado com aquela cena – Obrigado por me amar e me dar o melhor presente que alguém poderia dar.

- Eu também tenho que agradecer a você. – ela beijou minha mão, justo em cima da nossa aliança de casamento – Nunca pude imaginar que aquele garoto que eu conheci há tantos anos poderia ter me feito um mulher completa assim como me sinto nesse momento. – seu sorriso era cativante.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, Edward.

Não demorou para que uma enfermeira viesse e levasse Daniel para fazer todos os exames necessários e a doutora terminou de suturar Bella, congratulando-a pelo bebê e dizendo como ela tinha sido ótima durante o trabalho de parto. As enfermeiras arrumaram o lugar, trocaram os lençóis e ajudaram Bella a se limpar, assim que deitou na cama limpa e confortável, chamou por mim. Enquanto acariciava sua cabeça e murmurava uma música, ela adormeceu. Seu rosto estava radiante entretanto era óbvio que ela estava esgotada e precisava mais que tudo descansar.

Deixei-a dormindo e fui falar com nossa família. Charlie e Carlisle estavam no berçário e, através do vidro, babavam no neto. Charlie nos deu parabéns e perguntou por Bella, mas ela só poderia receber visitas mais tarde. Fiquei atrás do vidro junto deles, olhando aquele pequeno ser que eu e Bella tínhamos gerado, aliás era agüentou a maior parte do tempo. Mal podia esperar para tê-lo em meus braços, mas precisavam terminar os exames e logo em seguida o levariam para o quarto de Bella.

Alice mostrava para Emmett, Rose e Sophia – que havia pego um avião para cá quando soube que o bebê estava nascendo – a filmagem do parto, animada e fazendo vários comentários. Emmett estava claramente enjoado quase colocando seu almoço para fora, Rose e Sophia observavam, atentas. Esme estava sentada perto deles e falava ao telefone, informando a alguém sobre o nascimento de Daniel. Decidi voltar para o quarto e ficar um pouco com Bella.

Cochilei ao seu lado assim que me sentei na poltrona ao lado da cama, ela segurava minha mão mesmo inconsciente. Acordei quando a enfermeira trouxe nosso bebê para mamar, ela o colocou em meu colo enquanto Bella ainda dormia, para minha surpresa o bebê cabia perfeitamente em meus braços e parecia que eu estava acostumado com aquilo há muito tempo, seus olhos cor de chocolate, assim como os de Bella, me observavam atentamente.

- Olá. – falei, acariciando seu rosto com meu dedo. Ele grunhiu alguma coisa e mexeu seu braço, me olhava curiosamente.

- Acho que ele quer mamar. – a doutora entrou no quarto, sorrindo.

Ela escrevia alguma coisa na prancheta que levava em mãos e enquanto isso, Bella começava a acordar, bocejando e logo sorriu quando me viu com o pequeno embrulho azul em meus braços. Com um gemido fraco, sentou e bateu a mão ao seu lado para que eu sentasse no colchão junto com ela.

- Está bem? – perguntei, beijando seus lábios suavemente.

- Sim. – respondeu, animada e esticou os braços assim que eu ofereci o bebê – Oi lindinho. – sussurrou, acolhendo o bebê em seus braços.

- Deixe-me ajudá-la. – a doutora disse, vindo até Bella e colocando o bebê na posição para mamar.

Depois de várias instruções da doutora, Daniel começou a sugar o seio de Bella avidamente em busca de alimento, sua mãozinha se apoiava no seio da mãe que olhava admirada seu bebê se alimentando.

- Então, tudo bem com ele? – perguntei.

- Está perfeitamente bem. Saudável como um touro. – brincou, sorrindo e leu algumas coisas que tinha escrito – Mede 53 centímetros, pesa três quilos e novecentos gramas e nenhum problema foi apontado nos outros exames feitos, ele é perfeito. – informou.

- Ele seria perfeito de qualquer jeito. – Bella murmurou, entretida na amamentação.

- Bom, vou deixá-los a sós, voltarei mais tarde. – a médica informou, saindo do quarto.

Aproximei-me de Bella novamente, seus olhos estavam com um incrível brilho, seu sorriso era divino e fazia meu coração se encher de felicidade naquele momento. Com a sua mão livre ela puxou a minha e levou aos lábios, depositando um pequeno beijo ali.

- Você está linda desse jeito. – falei, vendo-a sorrir enquanto o bebê sugava incessantemente.

- Mal posso acreditar que _nosso_ bebê seja tão lindo, poderia ficar admirando-o por horas. – comentou, acariciando seu rostinho com extrema delicadeza e devoção. Seu peito se inflou de ar e ele suspirou forte, se acomodando ainda mais nos braços de Bella - Ele se parece com você. – disse, rindo – Olha esse cabelo ruivo e desarrumado! – riu, escorando seu corpo no meu.

- Mas os olhos são seus. – lembrei, vendo a íris cor de avelã do bebê – Lindos como o seu.

- Eu te amo. – suspirou, sua concentração era total ao bebê.

- Eu também te amo, Bells. – Daniel enrolou seus pequenos dedos ao redor de meu dedo que acariciava seu rosto, era quente e acolhedor – Eu também te amo, pequeno. – murmurei, me inclinando e beijando sua frágil cabeça levemente.

Bella me olhava com os olhos marejados e apertou minha mão ligeiramente, como se estivesse me dando forças para continuar. Depois daquela noite, a vida de ambos estava cheia de alegrias e planos para nosso pequeno, mas o mais importante para mim, era fazê-los felizes sempre que estivesse ao meu alcance. E, provavelmente, por aquela mulher e agora por nosso filho eu faria até o impossível.

**Fim.**

**

* * *

****N/A: **E então, o que vocês acharam?

Gostaram da surpresa no aniversário da Bella? Edward tão fofo!*-*

Sei que muitos quiseram me matar com a breve separação, não? Mas eu não sou tão ruim a ponto deixá-los separados!

E essa parte final? O que acharam do bebê?

Falem tudo lá nas reviews!

Amores, é com muito aperto no coração que posto - finalmente - o epílogo dessa fic! Quero agradecer todo mundo que comentou e me incentivou a continuar, sem vocês nada disso teria acontecido... ok, soou clichê demais, mas é isso mesmo! Muitíssimo obrigado a todos que acompanharam e a cada review queria ter tempo de responder a todas, mas fica aqui meu agradecimento por cada uma delas! Ok, já falei demais... bom, tem one-shot nova deem uma passada no meu perfil e vejam se gostam! Então é isso...

Não se esqueçam de comentar, ok?

Beijos, May.


End file.
